


Forever

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: On their way back from the Golden Wood, Erestor and Glorfindel encounter an establishment of questionable reputation and someone inside desperately needs their help.





	Forever

Forever

 

The rain dripped from their cloaks as they entered the inn that Glorfindel had sighted first. Erestor had been only too happy to accept Glorfindel’s suggestion to spend the night there. Although the journey back from the Golden Wood had been uneventful, the current bad weather had thrown them off their time schedule.

 

“Once we are dry again, things will look better,” Glorfindel commented in an effort to cheer up the moody Erestor. They had journeyed together many times and he knew that there was only one thing that Erestor truly loathed: being wet from the rain.

 

Erestor’s mood brightened as he followed Glorfindel inside the inn. He wanted nothing more than a comfortable bed and a warm, dry place to sleep. It was beyond him as to why Elrond was always insisting that he advise Celeborn in person when there was a problem. Writing that advice down in a letter would work just as well. “Book us a room with a bath tub, will you?” Erestor steered toward the large fireplace to dry up.

 

Glorfindel headed toward the innkeeper, a bulky man with flaming red hair and a long beard. He was grateful that only a few customers were seated on the benches since he disliked crowded places. He acquired a room for the night. After accepting the key and receiving directions, he returned to Erestor’s side and placed a hand on the Advisor’s shoulder. “We have a room.”

 

Turning, Erestor followed Glorfindel upstairs and waited as Glorfindel unlocked the door. Although the Advisor thought that the blond was being overly cautious, he waited patiently for Glorfindel to go inside and make a quick sweep of the room to make sure that there were no hidden dangers lurking close. “It is safe,” Glorfindel declared and gestured for Erestor to follow him.

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow when he saw the bed. “There is only one bed?”

 

“Apparently they are booked solid and this was the last available room. We will have to share. Do you mind?” Glorfindel glanced at Erestor curiously.

 

Erestor shook his head. “We have slept that close before.” Glorfindel tended to be protective of him whenever they were on the road. More than once the Advisor had found Glorfindel curled around him in the morning. They always seemed to gravitate toward each other even if they were sleeping apart.

 

“There should be a bath tub in there,” Glorfindel said as he opened the door to the bathroom. “The innkeeper will send someone to deliver hot water. Do you want to go first?”

 

“I will.” Erestor started to unwrap his cloak and watched as Glorfindel crossed the distance to the door when a knock sounded. A stable hand appeared – still smelling of horse and manure – and started to fill up the tub.

 

“I will check on our horses and then join you again.” Glorfindel wanted to make certain that the animals were well taken care of and left. The boy managed to fill up the tub and closed the door behind him. Erestor was alone...finally.

 

Enjoying the privacy and calm, he undressed and then moved his fingers through his hair until the long, single braid had come undone. There was a mirror in the corner and he walked over to study his reflection. Untouched by time, and perfect by nature, the Elf smiled at his reflection. His long raven hair spilled down to his buttocks and also caressed his front.

 

Erestor tested the water with a toe and then stepped inside and sat down. He hoped Glorfindel wouldn’t stay away too long for the water would cool down. He reached for a saddlebag and removed a piece of soap from it that was lily scented. After working up some lather, he watched the foam drift on the surface of the water. He washed and rinsed his hair and then combed the long strands using a wooden comb. He started to hum to do away with the silence, which for some reason felt unsettling.

 

Suddenly, he stopped humming as his eyes narrowed. He heard something...a strangely choked wail? Or had it been just his imagination? Listening closely, he tried to capture the sound again, but this time, everything remained eerily silent. That was odd. His Elven hearing was accurate and he could have sworn he had heard something.

 

“Are you done yet?” Glorfindel’s voice floated from the bedroom.

 

“Almost. I need a few more minutes.” Erestor rose from the water and towel dried his hair before rubbing his skin dry. He slipped into the nightshirt which he had removed from the saddlebag. It had been a week since he’d had the last opportunity to wear it. On the road, they slept in their traveling clothes. He checked himself over once more in the mirror and then stepped into the bedroom. “The bathroom is all yours.”

 

Glorfindel smiled gratefully at him. Like Erestor, he was looking forward to washing away the grime of the road. His gaze lingered a moment too long on Erestor’s form, but he loved the way the raven-haired Elf looked after he had taken a bath. His skin possessed a soft pink tone and the long, ebony hair clung to the fabric of the shirt as the strands released droplets of moisture. He coughed to cover up his interest and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Erestor grinned. He had noticed the looks Glorfindel gave him before, but so far neither of them had addressed the attraction. It was silly really, but somehow the opportune moment to discuss their developing feelings for each other never rose. He lay down on the bed and rolled himself into the blankets. Although he didn’t feel cold, he liked the sensation of being cocooned in the fabric. Closing his eyes, he listened to the splashing coming from the bathroom.

 

They had been friends – best friends – for centuries and since they both valued their friendship, they were afraid to take the next step, scared that they wouldn’t work out and would definitely ruin their friendship.

He sucked in his breath when he heard the gasped wail again. He sat upright and tried to feel out where it had come from. Could it be coming from upstairs? His thinking was disturbed when Glorfindel returned to the room. The blond was wearing only a towel around his hips and Erestor sighed appreciatively at Glorfindel’s impressive physique. It showed that the Captain worked out on a daily basis. “You were done quickly.”

 

“The water had cooled down,” Glorfindel explained. He sat down on the bed and stretched. Like Erestor, he was looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed that night. “We will clean up the mess in the bathroom tomorrow.” His eyes widened when Erestor’s fingertips ghosted over his back down along his spine. He turned his head and looked at the dark-haired Elf from over his shoulder. “I thought you were tired.”

 

“I am tired, but…” Erestor frowned and moistened his lips before turning Glorfindel around until they were face to face. “I keep hearing strange sounds, like someone is in pain.”

 

Glorfindel returned the frown and shook his head. “I have not heard a thing, but I shall pay more attention.” If Erestor said he had heard something, Glorfindel believed him. He lay down on his side facing Erestor and waited for the raven-haired Elf to snuggle up to him. Erestor promptly moved closer and Glorfindel enfolded him in a loose hug. He liked holding Erestor in his sleep for two reasons. First, he liked feeling the warmth of another body close to his, and second, he could watch over Erestor that way. Any attacker that wanted to reach Erestor had to maneuver past him first.

 

Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and inhaled the flowery scent. “You used my soap.”

 

“I thought you would not mind.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and enjoyed having the other Elf close.

 

“I do not mind…” Erestor was already drifting off into sleep. They had been on the road for four days and lying down in a bed and having this huge warm pillow to cuddle up to was pure bliss.

 

Erestor’s breathing deepened and evened out in the signs of sleep. Glorfindel however failed to fall asleep that easily. He worried about the odd sounds Erestor had mentioned.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed in concentration when he heard a muffled sound coming from upstairs. That must have been the noise Erestor had mentioned. It sounded like someone was in pain and it alerted Glorfindel as well. Glancing at Erestor, he found the Advisor awake once more.

 

“Did you hear it?” Erestor asked the blond. “It was rather obvious just now.”

 

The blond nodded. “It comes from upstairs.” Erestor began to free himself of the embrace and Glorfindel let him. He knew his friend well enough to realize that Erestor wanted to investigate. “Maybe we should leave this alone. We are only guests here and will be gone in the morning. We should not become involved.”

 

Erestor glanced at Glorfindel disapprovingly. “I need to know if someone needs our help.” He sat upright and pushed himself to his feet. “Are you coming along?”

 

“Of course I am.” He wouldn’t let Erestor investigate on his own. Glorfindel quickly stepped into his leggings and uncovered one of his daggers. He wasn’t going into unknown territory unarmed. One look at Erestor revealed that the Advisor had draped his traveling cloak over his shoulders and was watching him impatiently. Glorfindel refused to be rushed however and forced his golden hair into a pony tail so the strands wouldn’t be in the way in case he had to fight. “We are going upstairs then?”

 

“Stupid question,” Erestor retorted. “Of course we are. That is where the sound is coming from.” Not waiting for Glorfindel to move, Erestor took the lead and opened the door. He stepped into the corridor, which was dark and deserted. His Elven vision allowed him to see perfectly in the darkness and he made out a staircase at the other end of the corridor. It looked obscure and was shrouded in shadows. “We go that way.”

 

Glorfindel sighed and nodded. Trying to change Erestor’s mind would be useless. Once Erestor was determined to do something, the Advisor would persevere. “Let me walk up front.” Erestor shot him an irritated glare, which made him flinch. “I know you can fight, but you have no weapon on you.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “And what is this?” He showed Glorfindel the dagger resting in the palm of his hand.

 

Glorfindel was impressed. He hadn’t seen Erestor hide that dagger beneath his cloak. “Still, I am Captain here and I will go up front.”

 

“If that is what you want.” Erestor stepped aside and gazed at Glorfindel mockingly. Glorfindel didn’t have to be so protective of him! He had told the blond that many times before, but Glorfindel simply refused to listen. ‘I fought alongside Ereinion, Glorfindel,’ Erestor had said on many occasions. ‘And I am still alive. That should tell you something.’

 

But Glorfindel had merely given him a look that said: 'I am going to protect you anyway'. So Glorfindel took charge and climbed the staircase first with Erestor following closely. They heard the muffled yelp again and Glorfindel’s fingers tightened around his dagger.

 

“It sounds like someone is in distress,” Erestor whispered and wished Glorfindel would hurry. “Is that door unlocked?”

 

Glorfindel curled his fingers around the door handle and pushed. “Yes.” They were lucky. “Be careful now,” he whispered and then stepped into the attic. He was surrounded by pitch black and his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the shadows. Behind him, he sensed Erestor moving into the room as well.

 

“Over there,” Erestor whispered. His eyes had adjusted faster and had made out the form against the wall.

 

Glorfindel nodded when he saw the shape as well. “Be careful…” he muttered to Erestor in warning.

 

Erestor ignored said warning and moved past Glorfindel to reach the person sitting huddled against the wall. He lowered himself onto his heels and gave himself a moment to discern what was wrong. Suddenly, he hissed. The poor soul was chained to the wall. A ring had been hammered into the wall and the wrists hung powerlessly above the person’s head. An iron collar cut into the skin and had left the throat and neck disfigured and bloody. “Break him loose,” he commanded Glorfindel. Erestor wanted to free the poor boy as quickly as possible, removing the offending shackles and collar.

 

Glorfindel had realized the problem as well. He put his dagger away and started to examine the chains and ring. “Try to talk to him,” Glorfindel advised.

 

That had been Erestor’s plan all along. He raised a hand and felt along the boy’s face. He was grateful that his Elven eyes allowed him to see in the darkness, but what he saw almost made him cry. “He is still very young.” The boy chained to the wall couldn’t be older than fifteen, maybe sixteen years old. Dirty hair which still showed traces of its original blond color hung down the face. The eyes were closed and the features partly hidden behind the filthy strands. Another moan voicing the boy’s misery left his bruised lips.

 

In the meantime, Glorfindel managed to loosen the ring and was trying to pull it free from the wall. It was the only way to save the boy since he didn’t have any tools with which he could cut through the chains and collar. “Is he unconscious or just not acknowledging us?”

 

“I believe he fainted some time ago.” Erestor’s gaze traveled lower and found that the boy was naked. He was shivering due to the cold and Erestor removed his cloak from his shoulders to cover the chilled youngster with it. “I wonder why he is being kept like this.” Looking about, he found that the attic held no furniture at all. There was no fireplace or windows. The darkness enfolded them completely.

 

With a ‘snap’, the ring came loose and Glorfindel quickly caught the metal object before it could hit the boy. Next, he lowered the youth’s arms. “Done. What do we do now?” He sat on his heels next to Erestor and watched how the Advisor pulled the boy against his chest. “We are going to take him with us?”

 

Erestor nodded. “We can not leave him behind.”

 

“Someone will not like it that we freed him.” Glorfindel thought about the possible ramifications that their action might have. “We will have to smuggle him outside when we leave tomorrow.”

 

Picking up the boy, Erestor cradled him against his chest. “Lead the way, Glorfindel. I do not want anyone to see us take him to our room.” Nodding, Glorfindel pushed to his feet and scouted ahead. The staircase and corridor were empty and he signaled for Erestor to follow suit. Carrying the boy in his arms, Erestor followed Glorfindel back to their room. “Maybe not even yet fifteen,” Erestor mumbled as he studied the boy more closely.

 

Glorfindel opened the door and Erestor entered. He headed toward the bed and put the boy on it. Erestor busied himself with checking the youth for injuries. Their charge’s body was black and blue and he was much too skinny, but didn’t seem to have contracted any life-threatening injuries. “He is malnourished and dehydrated,” Erestor commented. He had worked closely with Elrond when the healer had treated his patients and had picked up on some things. “The moment he wakes up we need to feed him and make sure he drinks water.”

 

“He does not look like he will wake up any time soon.” Glorfindel pulled up a chair to the bed and eyed the youngster closely. “Why did they keep him chained up?”

 

“He will tell us when he wakes up.” Erestor sat down on the bed and rested his back against the headboard. “Fetch some water, will you? I want to clean him up.”

 

Glorfindel filled a bowl with water, added a wash cloth, and then returned to the bed. He sat down on the edge and wrung the water from the washcloth before handing it to Erestor.

 

Erestor carefully cleaned up the bruised face and sighed in wonder. “He is handsome.” Classic high cheek bones highlighted elegant features and the closed eyes gave the boy a touch of beauty. “I wonder why he is not waking up.”

 

Leaning in closer, Glorfindel parted the boy’s lips. Inhaling their charge’s breath, he coughed. “I smell toxin. Someone drugged him.” His gaze moved higher and his eyes sought out Erestor’s. “What do we do?”

 

Erestor chuckled. “We are not throwing him out of bed so you can sleep.”

 

Glorfindel feigned disappointment. “Such a pity.”

 

The Advisor shifted the boy’s body against him and gazed at his friend in amusement. “You are the warrior here. You keep watch and make sure no one comes looking for this young one.”

 

Glorfindel should have expected that one. “You very conveniently remembered that I am Captain now. You were keen to forget that fact only moments ago.” But he would keep watch because he shared Erestor’s concern. Someone might come looking for the battered young man and when that happened, they had to be prepared. “Why do you not go back to sleep? There is no reason for the both of us staying awake and the boy is not going to wake up anytime soon.”

 

Erestor nodded. “You are right. I will rest some more.” But he wouldn’t sleep so deeply that he wouldn’t hear any intruders. “Thank you, Glorfindel,” he mumbled and smiled.

 

The Captain almost blushed at the blinding smile. He was lost for words and stuttered something unintelligible, which made Erestor chuckle in turn. Sometimes, Glorfindel wished they would stop dancing around each other, but at the same time, he liked the situation the way it was. They were best friends and, like Erestor, he wasn’t sure they should risk their friendship in order to become lovers.

 

~~~

 

In the corridor, a pair of eyes stared hungrily at the door behind which his love had disappeared.

 

~~~

 

It was almost morning when the boy stirred, resting in Erestor’s arms. From his lips spilled incoherent sentences and his eyes opened all of sudden. They were wide as they stared in wonder at the ceiling. His body tensed and then started to shake uncontrollably.

 

Erestor had woken as well and carefully tightened his embrace. He didn’t want the youngster to panic and flee, only to run into his abuser’s hands again. “Be still,” he whispered soothingly. “You are safe. We are friends.” His gaze sought out Glorfindel’s and found the warrior alert and curious. Sometime during the night, Glorfindel had dressed and was once more wearing Imladris’ red and gold uniform.

 

“Be careful,” Glorfindel advised. “The drugs might make him act unpredictably.”

 

Erestor nodded in understanding. “You are safe with us. We freed you from your upstairs prison.” The boy raised his head and stared at them, perplexed. Surprise, disbelief, and fear mingled within the strange mixture of grey, blue, and green. “We removed the ring from the wall and brought you back to our room. Unfortunately we do not have the tools with us to do away with your shackles and collar, but we will attend to them the moment we can.” The boy was still staring at him and Erestor wondered if the young man was capable of speech. “Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Shade…calls me…Sylvan…” he managed in a raw voice, which spoke of past abuse. He desperately needed a drink for his dry throat.

 

Fortunately, Glorfindel had noticed the same thing and had filled a glass with water. He sat down on the side of the bed and offered it to the boy. “You should drink something.” The next moment the boy snatched the glass from his hands and downed the glass in one go. Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged a worried look.

 

“Thank you,” Sylvan said. He was grateful that they had given him something to drink, but also disappointed because there hadn’t been more water. Watching the blond seated next to him more closely, his eyes grew big as he discovered the pointy ears. He had heard of Elves, but had never seen one before.

 

Glorfindel nodded encouragingly. “Aye, we are Elves.” The boy’s expression amused him. A lot of humans reacted like that when they first saw him. “That is why you are safe with us. We intend to help you.”

 

Sylvan swallowed hard and became aware of the fact that he was resting against the dark-haired Elf. They were awfully close and normally he would never willingly accept such closeness. He momentarily considered fighting him off, but then realized that there was no pressure coming from the dark-haired Elf in the embrace. The arms rested loosely around him and, should he want to free himself, he easily could.

 

“Sylvan…” Erestor whispered the name approvingly. “I like it!”

 

The boy graced them with a small smile that radiated insecurity. His thoughts raced. The ring to which he had been chained to had been embedded in the stone wall. Only someone with extraordinary power could have pulled it out. “Why did you free me? How did you know I was there?” He didn’t know who he was supposed to look at. Both Elves fascinated him.

 

“We heard sounds coming from upstairs and decided to investigate since it sounded like someone was in trouble. Apparently we were right.” Erestor watched the boy’s reaction. “Who chained you like that and why?”

 

Sylvan tried to moisten his lips and his gaze traveled toward the doorway as if planning his escape. Glorfindel noticed that and managed to distract him with more water. Sylvan allowed for the distraction, unsure on if he was strong enough to make his way over to the door unaided.

 

“I asked you some questions,” Erestor said, urging the boy to answer him.

 

“I don’t want to tell you,” Sylvan replied and lowered his gaze. He had been staring at Glorfindel and suddenly realized that it might be considered rude.

 

“I want to know, though,” Erestor insisted.

 

“Erestor, we do not have much time left. Wait with questioning the boy until we have left the inn and put some distance between us and this place.” Glorfindel was eager to go. “His escape is still undetected. We should make good use of that.”

 

Relieved to hear those words, Sylvan took hope. Apparently they planned to take him with them away from there. That was the best thing that could happen to him! Shade would probably bide his time and follow them the moment they left the inn. “Yes, please,” he whispered. “I want to leave this place.”

 

Displeased that he wasn’t receiving any answers, Erestor frowned and studied the youngster. He didn’t sense any evil intentions where the boy was concerned. He sensed fear and hope, indicating Sylvan couldn’t wait to escape from the inn. “We will take you to Imladris with us. No one will chain you to the wall there.” But that didn’t mean he no longer wanted to know who had kept Sylvan prisoner like that and why. He would find out later. “What do you suggest, Glorfindel?”

 

“First, you head for the stables and prepare our horses. Then I will accompany him to the stables after dressing him in your formal robes. If we are lucky, no one will wonder why you left the inn twice and just assume that you returned to the room in the mean time.” Glorfindel rose from the bed and opened one of Erestor’s saddlebags. “Slip into those,” he told Sylvan as he placed the brown robes on the bed. “And pull up the hood.”

 

“He should eat first. What do we have left?”

 

“Lembas,” Glorfindel replied and his features contorted in disgust. He had never cared much for the waybread. “Eat a few bites of this.” Glorfindel placed a small piece in Sylvan’s lap. “Erestor, dress and prepare the horses for departure.”

 

Erestor carefully moved Sylvan out of his arms and then rose from the bed. He picked up his traveling outfit and disappeared in the bathroom where he groomed himself and then dressed. That left Glorfindel with the task of assisting Sylvan when the boy struggled with his robes. “Let me help,” Glorfindel offered when Sylvan failed to dress himself unaided. The boy looked at him with distrust and suspicion, but then nodded. It was obvious that he couldn’t wait to leave the inn and was even willing to suffer Glorfindel’s touch if necessary. “You should take a bath the next time we make camp.” He would look for a site with a stream when they settled down for the night again.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I had a bath,” Sylvan muttered and groaned when he had to move muscles that were sore. He had been in that position with his hands chained above his head for weeks.

 

“The bruising will fade in time,” Glorfindel offered in an effort to console the boy. At the same time, Erestor left the bathroom once more fully dressed and with his raven hair forced into a single braid.

 

“I will prepare our horses.” Erestor put up his hood and walked over to the doorway. “Join me in ten minutes.” He closed the door behind him and headed for the stables.

 

“Is there someone I need to look out for, who will fight me in order to keep you here?” Sylvan hadn’t answered Erestor’s questions, but maybe if he worded it like that, the boy *would* answer him.

 

The soft velvet moving against his bruised skin felt oddly comforting and Sylvan stroked the material with his fingertips. He registered Glorfindel’s question, but wasn’t sure he should answer it.

 

“This…Shade…you mentioned. Would he try to prevent me from taking you into safety?” Glorfindel prided himself on having remembered the name Sylvan had mentioned earlier.

 

Sylvan raised his head and shook it repeatedly. “He’d help you.”

 

Glorfindel smiled. “He is a friend then?”

 

“My only friend...” Sylvan looked at Glorfindel hopefully. “Maybe we can take him with us?”

 

“Do you know where to find him?” Glorfindel was trying to work out a plan to help Shade escape as well when shouting erupted from the outside. At first, he thought someone had noticed Sylvan’s disappearance, but then he realized that they were shouting warnings. A fire had broken out! “I am sorry, but we have no time to lose. We need to leave now.” The fire was the perfect distraction!

 

Sylvan nodded and hoped that Shade would also realize the opportunity the fire provided them with and would follow them. “I understand, but I’m not sure I can walk…” He felt weak from the malnourishment he had suffered.

 

“If needed, I shall carry you.” Glorfindel pulled the boy to his feet and Sylvan stumbled forward. “I have you.” He quickly caught Sylvan before the boy could fall and hoisted him up in his arms. Sylvan wrapped an arm around his neck and Glorfindel raced into the corridor and down the staircase. The front door was open and people were trying to put out the fire that had started in one of the guest rooms.

 

“Put your hood up,” Glorfindel ordered, and once Sylvan had managed to do so, Glorfindel stormed out the door and headed for Erestor, who had already mounted his horse. “We are leaving!” Glorfindel announced and helped Sylvan onto Asfaloth’s back. He then slipped into place behind his charge and urged the stallion to start moving.

 

Sylvan wanted to look over his shoulder to see if Shade was following, but Glorfindel blocked his view. In the end, there was little he could do but hold on as tight as could as he buried his fingers in the stallion’s mane.

 

~~~

 

As he had hoped, the fire he had set had aided Sylvan’s escape. Shade broke out into a run and disappeared in the same direction the Elves had. He knew that he couldn’t keep up with them since they were on horseback, but he also knew how to read tracks and would be able to find them again once they stopped to rest. Sylvan was in no condition to travel for a long time and Shade counted on the Elves to take pity on the boy and rest for a while. He then would make his move and steal his love away from them.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Sylvan bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. The gallop Asfaloth had set bounced him about and not even Glorfindel could keep the impact from rattling his body. The pain the bruising caused intensified and in the end, the boy yelped.

 

“We must stop,” Glorfindel called out to Erestor. The dark-haired Elf turned his horse around and nodded. “We should have put enough distance between us and the inn.”

 

Erestor concurred. “There is also a stream nearby. We shall make camp over there.”

 

Glorfindel scanned the spot Erestor was pointing out to him and nodded approvingly. He would have chosen the site as well. “It will do nicely. No fire though. We do not know if they dispatched a search troop.”

 

He guided Asfaloth to a sheltered spot and then dismounted. Erestor was already busy constructing a temporary shelter consisting of branches and leaves as Glorfindel assisted Sylvan down to his feet. The youngster had paled and shook once he rested in the Elf’s arms. The feline eyes seemed about to roll back in their sockets, but somehow the young man managed to hold onto consciousness.

 

“You can rest now,” Erestor said after coming over and sweeping the hair behind one of the boy’s ears. Glorfindel followed Erestor and laid Sylvan down on the blanket which the Advisor had spread out onto the forest ground. “Are you hungry?” Erestor inquired as he opened his saddle bag to reach for the lembas.

 

Sylvan managed to shake his head. The collar which sat tightly around his neck caused a sharp pain to sting his neck and spine. “I’m thirsty though.”

 

Erestor reached for the water skin and helped Sylvan drink when the boy’s hands shook too fiercely to drink without spilling. “Better?” he asked once Sylvan indicated that he’d had enough. A happy sigh escaped Sylvan’s lips. “You should sleep now. We will wake you in a few hours when we continue our journey.” He would help Sylvan wash up and, once the young man felt up to it, they would continue their journey. “Glorfindel and I will keep watch. No one will find you.”

 

Sylvan suddenly reached for Erestor’s wrist and the chains attached to his hands rattled ominously as they moved. “Shade… I want him to find us. Don’t chase him away… Please.”

 

He had intended to find out more about their charge and Erestor realized his opportunity. “Who is Shade?”

 

“My friend… He always helped me… He loves me.” Beneath the grime, Sylvan blushed. He lowered his gaze and released Erestor’s wrist. “He is probably trying to catch up with us right now.” It was even possible that Shade had started the fire that had covered their escape!

 

“What does he look like? I need to recognize him, or else I might end up hurting him, thinking he is one of your abusers,” Glorfindel said.

 

“He isn’t like my father!” Sylvan, having grown tired from speaking so much, fought his fatigue.

 

“Your father?” Glorfindel’s expression turned angry. “Did your father keep you chained like that?”

 

“He doesn’t trust me…” Sylvan closed his eyes and curled up, cursing the fact that the collar was so tight that it cut into his skin and was making him bleed. “I’m different… I know that.”

 

Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged worried looks. Why would a father keep his son imprisoned like that?

 

“What does Shade look like?” Glorfindel repeated his question.

 

“Dark hair…blue eyes…my age…” Sylvan whispered before falling victim to fatigue. A moment later, he was fast asleep.

 

“I will keep an eye out for him,” Glorfindel said as he went to secure the perimeter.

 

“No,” Erestor said determinedly. “I want you to sleep. You have not rested for days. I will keep watch.” Glorfindel shot him a rebellious look, but Erestor put his foot down. “I officially outrank you, Captain. If necessary, I will order you to rest.”

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a dirty look. He hated it when the Advisor played his trump. It was true though. Erestor *was* Elrond’s right hand and second in charge, so the dark-haired Elf *did* outrank him. “I do not like it though.”

 

Erestor loved it when he could make Glorfindel comply and grinned smugly. “Sleep, Glorfindel. I will make sure no one surprises us.” Another cheeky grin crossed his features and he added teasingly, “Or do you not trust me to keep you safe?”

 

Unsure how to react to the teasing, Glorfindel had to weigh each word he said so he wouldn’t offend his friend. “That is not it. It is just… I am used to being the one who keeps watch.”

 

“Trust me, Glorfindel. I will keep you safe.” Erestor raised his hand and caressed Glorfindel’s face with his fingertips.

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard and nodded. “I *do* trust you.” He leaned into the touch and Erestor palmed his cheek in his hand. He savored the caress and closed his eyes.

 

Erestor felt grateful that Glorfindel had decided to trust him. Touched, he stroked the soft skin and then lowered his arm again. “We can not put off discussing this forever.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath. This was the first time that either of them had actually addressed the attraction. “Yes, we can not run forever.” 

 

“But this is not the right time for it,” Erestor said as he gathered his traveling cloak around him. “We shall discuss this when we are back home.” Glorfindel nodded and the look of longing the blond shot him showed that they would eventually have to do away with their fears because there was so much to be gained by discussing their attraction. He turned around and disappeared between the trees.

 

Sighing, Glorfindel sat down next to Sylvan. The youngster moved closer to him, probably sensing his body warmth. Glorfindel guided the boy’s head onto his lap and stroked the dirty hair. Catching sight of the collar, his anger rose again. Sylvan pushed his hands, which were still shackled, beneath Glorfindel’s knee and used the Elf’s lap as a pillow. Glorfindel allowed it, glad that the young man was resting.

 

~~~

 

Shade had run for hours. His breathing had become labored, his lungs hurt, and his legs felt heavy when he eventually crashed into a tree and was catapulted to the ground. At least, he had thought it had been a tree which had brought him to a stop, but as he raised his gaze, he found that it was the dark-haired Elf who had caused his fall.

 

“You must be Shade,” Erestor remarked after studying the young man as he tried to struggle to his feet again. Shade seemed to be the same age as Sylvan, but where Sylvan was blond, Shade was dark-haired and startling blue eyes took him in. Like Sylvan, Shade was too thin and pale, but at least this youngster was free of bruises. Erestor realized that he had actually seen him before. “You brought the hot water for my bath.”

 

Shade stared at the Elf and tried to gauge his chances of escaping. He knew that they had taken Sylvan with them, but Shade didn’t know why. Did they intend to treat Sylvan right or the way Sylvan’s father had? Until he knew the answer to that question, he wouldn’t trust them.

 

Erestor sensed Shade’s suspicion and smiled. “You are easy to read, my young friend.” He extended his arm and offered to pull Shade to his feet. He was curious whether Shade would accept the peace offering. “I will take you to Sylvan. That is who you are looking for, right?”

 

Shade stared suspiciously at the offered limb. He wasn’t sure he should take it.

 

“Sylvan is safe with us. Glorfindel and I merely want to help him. You can see for yourself how he is doing if you come with me.” Sensing no evil intentions from the youngster, Erestor waited for Shade to make up his mind. “I am an Elf,” he added, hoping to convince Shade to accept his help. “I am not evil.” Hopefully that simple logic would work.

 

Shade still wasn’t convinced, but he also knew he had little chance of escaping from the Elf. Erestor could easily catch him since he was superior in power and speed. In the end, he took Erestor’s hand and allowed the Elf to pull him to his feet. He made a futile effort to shake off some dirt, but the clothes he wore were tattered and had holes in them.

 

Erestor kept a hold on the young man’s hand as he guided him to their camp. “Sylvan mentioned you to us. He called you his friend…his only friend.”

 

Shade cast a quick look at Erestor and then lowered his gaze again. He was the only one who had befriended Sylvan. A lot of people were afraid of the other boy. “We are friends, yes…best friends,” he responded defiantly.

 

Erestor grinned. “Do not worry. I have no intention of separating the two of you.” They had reached the improvised camp and Erestor was displeased to find Glorfindel awake. He had hoped the blond had gone to sleep instead.

 

Glorfindel noted the new arrival and reached the right conclusion. “You are Shade.” Sylvan’s description of the other boy had been accurate. A moment later, he recognized the stable hand as well.

 

The Advisor let go of Shade’s hand when the youngster bolted toward Sylvan. Shade collapsed onto his knees and pulled Sylvan away from Glorfindel and into his arms instead. Frantically, he checked the other youngster for injuries and then glared chillingly at Glorfindel as he reached for Sylvan. “He’s mine,” Shade growled dangerously.

 

Noticing that Shade was close to panicking, Glorfindel and Erestor didn’t move and stayed where they were some distance from the distressed young man. Both Elves were trying to come up with a way to reassure Shade when Sylvan’s eyes opened. Shade pulling him away from Glorfindel had woken Sylvan and he was stunned to find Shade that close to him. He raised a shackled arm and tried to hug him, but Shade moved instead and enfolded Sylvan in a hug. The blond youth buried his face in Shade’s shirt and trembled in the embrace.

 

“Do not run,” Erestor said eventually. He was afraid that Shade would pull Sylvan with him. “Your friend needs rest, food, and water. Do not make him run.”

 

Shade couldn’t deny that running away had been on his mind until only a moment ago. He had wanted to make a run for it and while he was strong enough to make it, he knew that Sylvan wasn’t. “I’ll kill you if you hurt him,” he grunted.

 

“We will not hurt him,” Glorfindel said softly. “We want to help.”

 

Sylvan lay boneless against Shade and held onto his love as tightly as he could. “Don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t,” Shade quickly assured him. “But we need them for now. They’re right. We won’t make it on our own. You need rest… You need food.” He would keep a close eye on the two Elves though. Trust came at a price and Glorfindel and Erestor had to earn his.

 

~~~

 

Sylvan was asleep in Shade’s arms and the dark-haired youth eyed Erestor closely while the Elf unpacked a bundle from his saddle bag. “What’s that?”

 

“Lembas. It will fill your stomach. You have not eaten for quite some time.” Erestor offered Shade the food, who took it after long consideration. “The innkeeper does not believe in feeding you, does he?” He needed more information if he wanted to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

 

“His name is Mervick and he’s Sylvan’s father.” Shade eventually accepted the lembas and nibbled on it.

 

“Why would a father treat his son like that? Does he not love his son?” Glorfindel asked. He sat with his back rested against a tree trunk as he flipped one of his daggers, showing his dexterity.

 

Shade swallowed hard. His throat felt dry all of a sudden, though they had let him drink from their water skins. “Sylvan is different and that’s why they fear him.”

 

“In what way is he different?” Erestor asked. Although he seemed focused on their charges, he was also intent on any changes in their surroundings. There was still the chance that Mervick had dispatched a search troop.

 

Shade shrugged. “He knows things that he shouldn’t know. He knows when something bad is going to happen. He once told me that he sees the future in his dreams.” He stroked the tangled hair and smiled fondly at Sylvan. “He made the mistake to warn some travelers. He told them that there were robbers about. Unfortunately, they *did* get robbed and then returned to the inn to accuse Sylvan of being one of the attackers. It was just one incident out of many. I told him to shut up and let them go to their doom, but he never listens. In the end, his father imprisoned him in the attic, hoping that would stop Sylvan’s visions from coming true. Which is stupid…”

 

Erestor nodded. “Sylvan must have the gift of foresight. It is not uncommon among Elves.”

 

“But Sylvan is no Elf!” Shade glared at Erestor. “He’s human and has to live among humans who hate and fear him!”

 

“That has ended now,” Glorfindel responded, touched by the support and dedication Shade showed Sylvan. “He will not be shunned in Imladris. Lord Elrond himself has the gift of foresight and will be his champion.”

 

“I don’t want him to get hurt again.” Shade leaned in closer and pressed a kiss onto Sylvan’s forehead. “He deserves better than that.”

 

Erestor smiled. “You love him…”

 

“It isn’t an easy love…” Shade whispered and smiled at Erestor. “He doesn’t want me to love him. He’s afraid that I’ll get caught up in the hatred surrounding him and that I’ll get hurt as well. I refuse to give in to his fear though. I know we belong together.” Shade looked at the Elves and added, “I wasn’t sure what to think when you freed him… I started the fire in the hope that you would leave him alone in order to investigate. Then I would have taken him into safety.”

 

“You would not have gone very far,” Glorfindel said. “Not without a horse.”

 

“So you started that fire… I did wonder about that. The fire came at a very opportune time.” Shade’s actions impressed the Advisor. “You are welcome to join us and live in Imladris. We would be honored to offer you sanctuary.” Erestor smiled encouragingly at Shade.

 

“I don’t know what to say to that… This is so unreal… I never thought that we would get the chance to flee.” Shade pressed Sylvan closer and the chains rattled gloomily. Suddenly, Shade grew enraged. “Can’t we get these things off of him?”

 

“We will take care of it when we are in Imladris. The black smith will remove them.” Erestor inched closer to Shade until he sat close enough to touch him. He carefully rested a hand on the youth’s shoulder to have a better reading of Shade’s thoughts and emotions. Hope and fear battled inside Shade. Both youngsters had known little but hard work and abuse and it was hard for Shade to believe that their lives were about to change for the better. Words wouldn’t convince the young man, Erestor sensed that. Only actions would. “We can show you that life can be different from what you have known so far. Give us that chance.”

 

Shade fought himself. He wanted to trust the dark-haired Elf, but at the same time, he felt the overwhelming urge to take Sylvan into safety to a place where no one could ever hurt the young man again. “It’s hard for me to trust you,” he admitted in a choked voice.

 

“We know that,” Glorfindel said as he put away his dagger. “But what do you have to lose? We have food and can provide you with transportation,” he explained as he pointed at the two grazing horses. “Travel to Imladris with us, let the black smith remove that collar and the shackles, and if you do not like living in the valley, you are free to leave. You will never be prisoners again.”

 

Erestor glanced at Glorfindel warmly. That had been a beautiful speech and he privately applauded the blond for speaking his mind. “Everything Glorfindel said is true. We offer you sanctuary and, if you want, a home.”

 

“We should take it,” Sylvan mumbled. “Their offer, I mean.”

 

Surprised at finding Sylvan awake, Shade looked into the feline eyes. “Do you really think we can trust them?”

 

Sylvan twined his fingers with Shade’s. “They won’t hurt us.”

 

“Do you *know* that?” Shade wanted to have some certainty before accepting their offer.

 

Sylvan wanted to shake his head, but then reconsidered since he knew that it would cause him pain because the collar would bite deeper into his skin. “I haven’t dreamt about them, but… I want to trust them and I never felt like that before except with you.”

 

Shade drew in a deep breath. Reaching a decision was easier since he knew Sylvan’s opinion in the matter. “We’ll go with you. We’ll go to Imladris.”

 

“I want to get rid of these,” Sylvan said and moved the shackles about. “And the collar… I feel like it’s suffocating me.”

 

“We will give you a chance.” Shade’s gaze shifted from Sylvan to Erestor and then toward Glorfindel. “Please don’t disappoint us.” He was doing this because he trusted and loved Sylvan. “Please don’t.”

 

“We will not let you down,” Erestor promised and squeezed Shade’s shoulder. “Now, you shall rest and we will continue our journey at sunrise.” It would take them a week to reach Imladris and Erestor wanted to make speed, especially since there was the chance of Mervick coming for his son.

 

~~~

 

A few hours later, their situation had become reversed. Shade was sound asleep and Sylvan was caressing the hand holding his. From the corner of the eye, he watched Glorfindel and Erestor move about as they took care of any traces that might tell a search troop that they had camped there.

 

“It is time for us to be moving,” Glorfindel said as he lowered himself onto his heels in front of the young men. “But first, I want the two of you to eat.” He regretted that he could only offer them lembas, but the waybread would keep their bellies full and nourished.

 

Shade woke with a start and his first reaction was to swing his fist at Glorfindel because he believed Sylvan was in danger. Glorfindel easily avoided being hit and waited for the boy to regain his calm. “You are safe, remember?” He didn’t blame Shade for reacting the way he had. Had Erestor been in danger, Glorfindel would have acted the same.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shade murmured and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “It’s just… Sylvan is close and most of the time someone wants to hurt him.”

 

Sylvan managed to sit upright and rested his upper body against Shade’s chest. “We’re safe…” But he also knew that Shade would continue to react that way until he truly believed that they were safe with Glorfindel and Erestor. “You should eat something.” He readily shared his ration of lembas with Shade.

 

“Here, I brought more food.” Erestor had used his time well, searching for nuts and berries. He had even found some apple trees and had brought some back.

 

Sylvan reached for the berries and apples, but avoided the nuts. Shade took the nuts and started to chew.

 

“Would you like to wash up before we leave?” Erestor pointed toward the stream. “The water is not that cold. It might do you good.”

 

Shade nodded. “I can help.”

 

“You need to clean up yourself,” Erestor pointed out with a smile.

 

“I know, but… Even if I did wash up, I would still have to slip into these tattered clothes.” Shade considered their options. “We’ll wash up.”

 

“You can use our spare clothes,” Erestor said. “Sylvan is already wearing mine and Glorfindel always packs a spare outfit as well. You can have that, Shade.”

 

“Thank you,” Shade replied and a smile appeared on his face. He was daring to hope that he could trust them.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel kept an eye on the two young men as they waded into the stream to clean up. The shackles and collar made it hard for Sylvan to thoroughly clean himself up, but with Shade’s help, he did the best he could. Suddenly, Erestor came to a stand still behind him and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s waist. Glorfindel leaned into the embrace. They had always touched each other with ease and a deep intimacy had grown between them. “They were hurt badly. It will take time for them to trust us.”

 

Erestor nodded into Glorfindel’s hair and smiled into the locks. “But they are willing to try, which accounts for much.”

 

“Do you really think Sylvan has the gift of foresight?” Glorfindel asked as he looked at Erestor from over his shoulder.

 

“It is possible. Why should only the Firstborn be graced that way? There are many ways through which Ilúvatar works.” Erestor tightened the embrace and nuzzled Glorfindel’s neck. “When did we fall in love, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel chuckled. “I do not recall the exact moment. It feels like we have always been close.” His gaze shifted back to Sylvan and his hands became fists when he saw the young man struggle with the shackles. “I want them removed as much as Shade does.”

 

“So do I, but we must be patient. If we attempt to remove them without the proper tools we will only add to his injuries.” Erestor watched Shade assist Sylvan in drying his skin and hair. “They love each other, you know.”

 

“It is rather obvious.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “Sylvan cleans up nicely, do you not think so?” The hair was blond once more and curls were trying to form in the wet mane. “If it were not for the bruises one could call him handsome.” The bruises marred the skin and colored it blue.

 

Stopping themselves from hurrying over to the two, Glorfindel and Erestor were content to watching from afar as Shade helped Sylvan back into the robes. Once Sylvan was dressed once more, Shade slipped into Glorfindel’s blue shirt and black trousers, which were too big for him, but at least he was wearing clean clothes which were whole. “You ride with Shade. I will take care of Sylvan,” Erestor said.

 

“They will want to ride together,” Glorfindel remarked.

 

“That will not work. Asfaloth and Tirith only take instructions from us.” Erestor released Glorfindel from his embrace when the two boys started to make their way over to them. Sylvan looked surprisingly young and vulnerable now that the grime no longer hid the marks the collar had made on his throat. “We will ride now. Shade, you ride with Glorfindel. Sylvan, you will ride with me.” Shade opened his mouth to protest, but Erestor beat him to it. “Our horses are loyal to us and will not accept guidance from you.”

 

Shade closed his mouth again and accepted their decision. “I won’t let you out of my sight,” he whispered into Sylvan’s ear.

 

Sylvan went to Erestor and mounted with the Elf’s help. Erestor slid into place behind him and waited for Glorfindel and Shade to mount as well. Once they were ready, Tirith started to move. The horse wanted to return home and was eager to leave.

 

“Our black smith will remove those offending items, Sylvan. You will not wear them much longer. You only need to be patient until we are home again.” Erestor made sure he had a tight hold on Sylvan since he didn’t want his charge to fall.

 

“I have worn these things for so long.” Sylvan stared at his marred wrists. “The mere thought of having them removed makes me feel odd.”

 

“You will be safe in Imladris. Certain Elves are gifted with foresight as you are. You will not be shunned or imprisoned.” Erestor wondered if Elrond could tell if the boy was truly gifted.

 

“I never wanted to have these dreams,” Sylvan said bitterly. “They only brought me pain.”

 

“That will change,” Erestor vowed. “Life will change for the both of you.” Glorfindel steered Asfaloth closer to Tirith and shot him a look that stated that their lives were going to change as well.

 

~~~

 

That evening they made camp again. Erestor decided to try his luck fishing. Glorfindel was busy erecting a shelter when the warrior suddenly spun around as he detected footsteps nearing them. His hand moved to his sword and he was ready to attack, but he hadn’t counted on ten men jumping him. He was an excellent sword fighter, but being swamped like that overwhelmed him momentarily.

 

From the corner of his eye, Glorfindel saw as Shade pulled Sylvan into the bushes and he was relieved when none of the attackers attempted to follow them. Apparently they wanted to take him out first and pursue Sylvan and Shade later. That wasn’t going to happen, however as Glorfindel fought them off one by one.

 

A growl reached his ears and Glorfindel instantly knew that Erestor had arrived. Using his knives, Erestor quickly helped him dispose of the human attackers. Ten minutes later most of the attackers were dead or mortally wounded. Glorfindel lowered himself onto his heels and questioned one of the survivors. “Why did you do such a foolish thing?”

 

“The witch… Mervick doesn’t want him to run loose…”

 

Erestor gazed at the dying man disdainfully. “He is not a witch… You merely do not understand his gifts.”

 

“He *is* a witch… He will get you killed…if you don’t kill him first…” The man released his last breath and died.

 

Erestor shook his head in disbelief. “They fear the things they do not understand.”

 

“We need to find them. They can not survive on their own.” Glorfindel moved about until he had found their trail. “Tell the horses to stay…” Through the thicket, they would be faster on foot. Erestor sheathed his knives and followed Glorfindel as he disappeared between the trees.

 

~~~

 

“I lost their trail!” His inability to find their footprints frustrated Glorfindel. “They waded through the stream and must have stayed in the water for quite some time.”

 

Erestor had no luck either. Their trail had simply disappeared. “They must have thought their pursuers would come after them and did their best to lose them.” Erestor halted when Glorfindel scanned their surroundings. “We will not find them.” He knew with certainty. “They are hiding from us.” It was a bizarre twist of fate that the two young men were hiding from them instead of the human attackers. “We can not leave them behind, Glorfindel.”

 

“We have no choice, Erestor.” He sought out Erestor’s dark eyes and sensed the Advisor’s pain. “I do not want to leave them either, but what can we do? We can only hope that they will find their way to Imladris.”

 

Frustrated, Erestor almost exploded with anger. “Why did they have to attack? Why did we not notice them earlier? If we had, none of this would have happened!”

 

Glorfindel took Erestor in his arms and tried to console the infuriated Advisor. “It was not your fault, or mine. It is a chain of unlucky coincidences. At least, we took them out of that inn. We must believe that they will find their way to Imladris.” Erestor banged his fists into his chest, but Glorfindel didn’t flinch. “We could leave either Asfaloth or Tirith behind where we were separated. If Shade and Sylvan are smart, they will return there…eventually.”

 

“Do you think it is safe to leave one of them behind?”

 

“Asfaloth can take care of himself. We shall share Tirith. I am sorry we lost them,” Glorfindel said and looked Erestor in the eyes. “I want to find them too.”

Erestor’s anger became sadness and he nodded once. “I am worried that they will not be able to fend for themselves.”

 

“We must put our trust in them.” Glorfindel guided Erestor back to their original camp. After asking Erestor to stand back, he piled the corpses and set fire to them. He led the horses and Erestor away from the site and then turned to Asfaloth. Communicating with the stallion mentally, Glorfindel explained the situation to the horse. Asfaloth agreed to stay behind and search for the runaways. Glorfindel removed the saddle and head tackle so Asfaloth wouldn’t become stuck while running about and then watched the stallion go. “If anyone can find them, it is Asfaloth.” The stallion was an extraordinary character and wouldn’t stop until he had achieved his goal.

 

“We can only hope so,” Erestor said while releasing a deep sigh. “I do not want to leave.” But he still mounted Tirith when Glorfindel urged him ahead. “I want to search for them.”

 

“They will think their pursuers are following them and will continue to hide.” Asfaloth stood the best chance of finding them. “And if they come to Imladris, it will be out of their own free will.” Glorfindel wished he could take Erestor’s melancholy away, but he felt the same. They had failed Shade and Sylvan.

 

TBC

 

Part 3

 

“Did we shake them off?” Sylvan trembled as Shade pressed him against the wall of the cave that they had discovered. They had run downstream for several minutes and then Shade had sighted the cave hidden behind some trees and bushes. Shade had pushed him inside and they had ventured as deeply inside as they had dared, hoping to escape their pursuers.

 

When Glorfindel had been attacked, Shade’s only goal had been to get Sylvan into safety and it appeared that he had succeeded. He had always known that he could protect his love! “I believe we lost them.” Shade drew in some deep breaths. They had run and he’d practically carried Sylvan the last stretch. Realizing Sylvan’s trembling was growing worse, he helped his love sit down and then checked him over.

 

Being separated from the two Elves filled Shade with conflicting emotions. One part of him liked the idea of them taking care of Sylvan because Erestor and Glorfindel had been able to provide them with water, food, and transportation. But another part was glad that he had Sylvan to himself now. He would show his love that he could take care of him as well.

 

“I was afraid that they would come after us!” Sylvan tried to slide a finger between his throat and the collar so he could breathe more easily, but the collar had gotten tighter during the year that he had worn it. “I want this off,” he whispered in defeat.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have the necessary tools. We’ll search for a black smith, yes?” Shade tried to comfort Sylvan.

 

“Can I have some water?” Sylvan’s throat ached and he looked pleadingly at Shade.

 

“That means going outside.” The young man wasn’t sure that it was safe to venture outside yet. They would both have to go to the stream since he had nothing to carry the water in and he didn’t want to expose Sylvan so soon.

 

“I really need some water…” The lembas he had eaten earlier that day still filled his belly, but he *was* thirsty.

 

“You’ll have to come with me.” Shade beckoned for Sylvan not to move yet and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Looking about, he found that they were alone. They had to take the risk and make for the stream. He wished that he had taken one of the Elves’ water skins. He returned to Sylvan’s side and helped his love to his feet. “Lean on me,” he suggested and wrapped an arm around Sylvan’s waist. They made their way down to the stream and drank their fill. He would have been able to enjoy the peace and quiet of the forest more if there hadn’t been any pursuers to worry about.

 

“What do we do? Where can we go?” Sylvan stared at his reflection in the water. He looked better than when the Elves had freed him, but the collar and shackles reminded him of the danger he was in. Raising his gaze, he sought out Shade’s blue eyes that were filled with conflict. “Imladris *is* our only option.”

 

Shade hated admitting it, but it *was* the truth. “But how will we find it now that we got separated?”

 

“Maybe hiding for that long was a mistake,” Sylvan muttered. “What if they came looking for us and couldn’t find us? They can’t search for us forever.” Feeling melancholy, he inched closer to Shade and rested his head on his love’s shoulder. “I’m scared, Shade.”

 

Shade’s heart contracted painfully at that and he stroked Sylvan’s back. “I’ll take care of you. You’ll see, we’ll find Imladris and we’ll settle down there.” He had been selfish in trying to hide Sylvan from the Elves, who doubtlessly had searched for them. He might make it on his own, but Sylvan wouldn’t. The collar and shackles marked the blond boy an outcast and prevented him from entering a village.

 

“I love you, Shade,” Sylvan whispered into his ear. They had never had the chance to express their love physically, but now that they were alone, he was too shy to take that first step and share a kiss.

 

Shade felt the same. He had loved Sylvan from a distance and had never had the chance to touch or kiss his love. Now that they were alone, he didn’t know how to act. In the end, he embraced Sylvan as tightly as the bruising allowed for and mumbled soothing words.

 

After a few minutes of soaking up Shade’s love and comforting words, Sylvan raised his head and looked questioningly at his love. “What are we going to do now?”

 

“We’ll try to find the Elves again. I can read tracks…to some extent.” It was the only chance they had.

 

Sylvan nodded tiredly. “I’m afraid I won’t be much help.” He felt tired and all he wanted was to curl up and sleep. He wasn’t even sure his legs would carry him.

 

“Why don’t you stay here in the cave?”

 

“And what about you?” Sylvan’s eyes revealed his exhaustion.

 

“I’ll go back to our camp to see if they’re still there. I’ll take them back with me and we’ll come for you.” Shade stroked the blond hair and tucked Sylvan’s head under his chin. “I love you and don’t want to expose you to any risks.”

 

“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Sylvan shivered.

 

“Drink again,” Shade advised. “It might be a while before I can get back to you.” He didn’t know how long it would take to find their camp. He refused to think of what would happen if the Elves had moved on.

 

Sylvan leaned forward and drank some more water. “I have some lembas,” he said and uncovered a chunk from a pocket. “Glorfindel insisted that I kept it so I could eat whenever I was hungry.”

 

Shade smiled. “That’s good news. That should keep you full for some time.” He helped Sylvan back to his feet and they made their way into the cave together. Sylvan sat down and Shade collected branches which had leaves in abundance and covered Sylvan with them, hoping that it would help his love to stay warm. Leaning in closer, he pressed a kiss onto Sylvan’s brow. He was still too shy and insecure to aim for the lips. “I’ll hurry back.”

 

Sylvan watched Shade leave sadly. Shade was the only person that he had ever truly trusted and he wanted to have him close. Since he was alone, Sylvan shifted until he was as comfortable as the collar and shackles allowed. He was grateful that Erestor had given him the brown robes made of thick velvet because it kept him warm. Since there was no way to tell time and since he didn’t know when Shade would return, Sylvan decided it would be best to sleep. That way, he might feel more rested when Shade returned.

 

~~~

 

It took Shade two hours to find the camp site and he turned away in horror at the burned corpses. The two Elves had defeated their attackers and Sylvan and he had been hiding from Glorfindel and Erestor instead of their pursuers. He had made a terrible mistake. A bit to the left, he saw several items lying on the ground and he quickly went to investigate. He found a water skin, more lembas, and a blanket. It would give him an edge for the moment.

 

He wanted to gather the items in his arms when a dagger slipped from the blanket. Shade immediately took hold of it, relieved to have a weapon to defend Sylvan with. After bundling everything up, Shade returned to the cave. He prayed that he could still find the way back to Sylvan.

 

~~~

 

Shade was lucky. Three hours later he finally found the cave. Soundlessly, he entered and his gaze immediately sought out Sylvan’s sleeping form. For a while back there he had panicked, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to find the cave again. Sylvan needed him, depended on him for the moment, and he couldn’t fail his love.

 

Realizing that he had been away much longer than he had expected, Shade settled down for the night. He sat down next to Sylvan and pulled the young man against him. “I’m back,” he whispered.

 

Sylvan woke and his eyelids fluttered before opening. He needed a moment to focus on his surroundings. He remembered then that they were in a cave. Raising his head, but only slightly since the collar pained him, he found Shade seated next to him. “Did you find them?” It was a stupid question really since they both knew full well that the two Elves would be in the cave with them if Shade had found them.

 

“They were gone, but they left us a water skin, a blanket, and more lembas. We’re okay for the moment.” Shade had filled the water skin before returning to Sylvan’s side and urged his love to drink, which Sylvan promptly did. While Sylvan drank the cool water, Shade unfolded the blanket and covered them with it. “We’ll have to travel by night,” he said, more to convince himself than Sylvan. “You can’t be seen with that collar still around your neck.”

 

“You’ll have to head into the villages and ask for directions. One of the Elves said that it’d take us a week to reach Imladris, so it can’t be that far away.” Sylvan hoped that they would be able to reach their safe haven, but he was also aware of his weakened state. He would slow them down.

 

Shade pulled Sylvan against him and held him close. “We’ll find Imladris and we’ll be happy there, just as the two Elves said.”

 

Sylvan closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. “I never thought we’d ever be together like this.” There had only been stolen moments and hidden touches when Shade had been ordered to bring Sylvan some food. “I dreamt about a moment like this.”

 

Shade sucked in his breath. “You knew we would end up in this cave?” Although he didn’t fear Sylvan’s clairvoyance, the fact that his love could foretell the future worried him. It stopped them from living a ‘normal’ life among their kind.

 

“No… I mean, I fantasized about a moment like this… I never saw the two of us together in a vision.” The visions had been visiting him a lot less lately. Opening his eyes again, Sylvan curled his fingers around Shade’s. “Tell me that we’re going to make it.”

 

“We’re going to make it,” Shade said and pressed a kiss onto his love’s hair. “We’ll make it!”

 

~~~

 

Erestor detested the fact that Glorfindel was making him sit behind him. He had no clear view of the road and Glorfindel was in charge of where Tirith was going. They had argued for an hour about the fact that, while Tirith was Erestor’s horse, Glorfindel had taken the reins.

 

Glorfindel had let Erestor vent his bad temper, knowing where it came from. Both of them were frustrated that they had failed the two young men. “Erestor, will you stop scolding me when I let you ride up front?”

 

The Advisor hadn’t counted on Glorfindel making that offer and suddenly lacked a reason to continue verbally bashing the blond. “I am sorry,” he whispered in a small voice. “You do not deserve my rage. I am angry with myself, not with you.” He rested his head against Glorfindel’s back and wrapped his arms tighter around the blond. “I hate myself for failing them.”

 

“I feel the same way,” Glorfindel said and curled his fingers around Erestor’s wrist. “We shall rest for a while. I do not want to exhaust Tirith.” The horse’s load had doubled since he had to carry two Elves instead of one. And truth be told, Glorfindel was on the heavy side!

 

Tirith came to a stop and Erestor jumped to the ground first. He raised his hands and stroked Tirith’s nose to make up for making the horse work so hard. Glorfindel had also dismounted and was searching for the best place to make camp. “Over there,” the blond said eventually and Erestor followed the warrior while Tirith began grazing. “Sit down with me,” Glorfindel suggested invitingly and removed their water skin and lembas from the saddle bag. “We will have to go hunting tomorrow.” They had left behind most of the lembas in the hope that Sylvan and Shade would find it.

 

Erestor sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his arms on top of them and stared straight ahead. “Can we dispatch search troops the moment we arrive in Imladris?” He wasn’t giving up yet.

 

“I will lead the search troop personally,” Glorfindel answered as he lowered himself onto the ground next to the Advisor. “Here, drink something.” Erestor sipped the water and then handed the water skin back to Glorfindel. “Erestor…”

 

The odd tone to Glorfindel’s voice made Erestor shift his gaze. He found Glorfindel seated *very* close to him before he was pulled into a hug without him noticing it. “What if they do not make it?”

 

“They will make it. We must believe that.” Glorfindel guided Erestor’s head against his shoulder and stroked the raven hair, which slowly came undone from the caresses. Glorfindel eventually loosened the braid and combed the strands with his fingers. “I need to tell you something, but the words I will say will change our lives. Are we ready to take that step?” He had wanted to wait until they had reached Imladris to tell Erestor, but seeing the Advisor so despondent had made him reconsider.

 

Glorfindel had immediately attracted Erestor’s attention with that. The Advisor sought out the blue eyes, knowing he was making an insecure impression at the moment. He would rather face a horde of Orcs than discuss matters of the heart. “I am not quite sure that I will ever be ready to do that. So we might just go ahead and do it at any rate.”

 

Glorfindel was touched to see the open and vulnerable expression on his friend’s face. Erestor was a master in hiding his feelings, but there were also moments like this when every emotion could be read in those eyes. “I am scared too,” he admitted and hoped that that might make things easier on Erestor. “It has been millennia since I loved last.”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. It was going to happen then. “It is the same way for me.”

 

“I never thought I would want to risk losing myself again. I love unconditionally, Erestor, and by giving you my heart, I am giving you my soul as well.” Glorfindel moistened his lips and swallowed nervously. “I am willing to take that risk if you are.”

 

Erestor’s eyes were filled with unease and distress at the offer of Glorfindel’s heart. What had happened to taking things slowly? “Glorfindel, I…” He raised his hand and cupped Glorfindel’s right cheek in his palm. “I love you too, but… Will we work out? Are we willing to risk our friendship? That friendship means a lot to me.”

 

“If we do not take this step, we will never find out if we are suited for each other. I for one want to know. Do you not?”

 

Erestor nodded shakily. “I do, but… The last one I gave my heart to died on the battle field.”

 

Glorfindel understood only too well. “I lost my beloved during battle as well.”

 

They stared at each other for several minutes, gauging the risks against the hope blossoming in their hearts. Eventually it was Glorfindel who broke the silence by saying, “For what it is worth, Erestor… I believe we will work out if you give us a chance.”

 

Erestor swallowed again in an effort to do away with the lump of emotions that had settled there. “Accepting your suit might save me countless trips to the Golden Wood,” he commented shakily. “I suspect Elrond only sends me there in the hope that some Galadhel will attract my attention.”

 

That made Glorfindel chuckle with relief. “I might have to tell Elrond that it is no longer necessary to play match maker where you are concerned.” Since they had finally discussed the matter, his heart felt much lighter. “This promises to be an interesting development,” he murmured and rubbed his thumb against Erestor’s bottom lip. The expression in Erestor’s eyes showed that the Advisor was at war with himself. Erestor wanted to be kissed, but at the same time, the Advisor wasn’t sure that they would be moving too fast if they did. Glorfindel didn’t feel such conflict since he was only driven by curiosity. He wanted to know what Erestor tasted like after having kept his distance for so long. “May I kiss you?”

 

Erestor had known Glorfindel would ask him that! “What if I want to kiss you instead?” he asked cheekily.

 

“Oh, very interesting indeed.” Glorfindel already wondered who of them would end up dominating their first sexual encounter. The kiss presented the first challenge which he gladly accepted. “Let us see who kisses who.”

 

Erestor accepted the challenge and kissed Glorfindel hard. He snuck his arms up the blond’s back and pulled him closer. Glorfindel yelped in surprise and Erestor laughed. Let the blond find out who was in charge! Glorfindel didn’t remain overwhelmed for long and before Erestor knew what was happening, he was trying to take control of the kiss, which was growing increasingly passionate. Erestor tried to gain the upper hand again by pushing Glorfindel onto his back, but that proved to be harder than he had thought. Glorfindel smiled into the kiss and slid his hands into Erestor’s hair. So far they were quite evenly matched. Good, he loved a challenge!

 

When they broke apart they were panting hard and gazing at each other, impressed. Erestor hadn’t thought Glorfindel would put up such a ‘fight’ and Glorfindel had been surprised that Erestor had resisted being kissed into submission.

 

“Very interesting indeed,” Erestor eventually replied, mimicking Glorfindel’s earlier reaction. Glorfindel’s fingers were still moving through his hair and Erestor realized how much he liked being touched that way. Snuggling up to Glorfindel, he smiled at the blond’s surprised gasp.

 

Glorfindel had the feeling he might have a hard time predicting Erestor’s reactions to his touches. One moment Erestor was giving him hungry looks and the next, the dark-haired Elf was actually purring against his throat. Glorfindel smiled and patted Erestor’s hair. It would be quite interesting to find out who would give in first.

 

Erestor then surprised him by grabbing a handful of his blond hair and using it to push him onto his back. A moment later, they were wrestling and rolling about until eventually Erestor ended up on top again. Glorfindel watched the Advisor with a mixture of admiration and surprise. “You are quite something…”

 

Chuckling, Erestor claimed Glorfindel’s lips again. This time, the kiss differed from the one that they had shared before. Erestor’s lips caressed Glorfindel’s and he kept the kiss light and non-evasive. Glorfindel sighed into his mouth, showing him how much the blond approved of the changed strategy. Licking Glorfindel’s upper lip with the tip of his tongue, Erestor grinned conspiringly at Glorfindel, which took Glorfindel’s breath away. Purring once more, the dark-haired Elf covered Glorfindel’s body with his and rubbed his cheek against the blond’s shoulder. “You might be in for some surprises,” he hinted.

 

“I hope I can handle them.” Glorfindel’s fingers buried themselves in the raven hair, but didn’t apply any pressure. He wanted Erestor to rest comfortably against him.

 

~~~

 

“I can’t do it!” Frustrated, Shade lowered Sylvan onto the forest ground. The first few minutes Sylvan had managed to walk unaided. Then Shade had had to wrap an arm around him in order to steady him. After that, Shade had had to carry him. He had managed to do so for half an hour, but since he wasn’t in prime condition himself, carrying Sylvan had drained him. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed brokenly. “I’m not strong enough!”

 

Sylvan quickly reached for Shade and pulled him close. “It’s not your fault,” he consoled his love. “Maybe you should leave me here and move on alone. I’m slowing you down and I don’t want to endanger you unnecessarily.” Shade had told him about the search party the Elves had taken out, but there was still the chance that more men would follow. “Really, you should go on without me.”

 

But Shade shook his head determinedly. “No, I’m not leaving you alone! We just escaped that rat hole and I’m not deserting you!”

 

“You might not have a choice.” Sylvan didn’t want Shade to leave, but he loved the young man so much that he put Shade’s well-being first. Unfortunately for him, Shade felt the same way about Sylvan.

 

“We’ll rest for a little while,” Shade decided. “And then we’ll try again.” If only he was in a better shape! Then he could have carried Sylvan longer.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Sylvan told Shade. “It’s just bad luck.”

 

“But I want you in safety!” Shade rocked Sylvan in his arms and felt helpless. They had food and water, but the most important thing they lacked was a means of transportation.

 

~~~

 

Shade managed to carry Sylvan for another few minutes, but then he collapsed and both young men went down. Sylvan frantically clung to Shade and at the same time tried to break their fall. Shade took the brunt of the fall though. “We’re not going to make it,” Shade mumbled tearfully. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” They would never get to Imladris like this!

 

Sylvan comforted Shade the best he could while slowly accepting that their flight had ended there. “I’m not going back. I’d rather die here.”

 

“You’re not going to die!” Shocked, Shade shook his head. “We’ll find shelter and live off of the forest. Then, when you’re strong enough we’re continuing our journey to Imladris. I’m not giving up!”

 

“I love you,” Sylvan whispered and looked shyly at Shade. “Thank you for doing this.”

 

“I’d give my life for you,” Shade replied passionately. “But we’re not going to die. We’re going to survive!”

 

“I wish I shared your confidence,” Sylvan said and sighed. The collar was biting into his skin and the pain was getting worse. Sylvan recognized the new dimension of discomfort. The wound had been infected before. “Are you going to look for shelter then?”

 

Shade was about to get to his feet when he realized that someone was moving through the thicket. “We’re not alone.” He reached for the dagger and curled his fingers tightly around the hilt. “I’ll defend you though.”

 

“Shade…” Sylvan wanted to stop the young man from endangering himself, but Shade had already jumped to his feet and spun around. But then, the young man stopped in his tracks and Sylvan joined Shade in staring at the fine gray horse that had appeared in front of them. “Is it Asfaloth, Glorfindel’s horse?” Sylvan thought he recognized the stallion.

 

The dagger almost dropped from Shade’s hand as he stared at the horse in surprise. “I think it is.” How had the horse found them? And why wasn’t Glorfindel riding it?

 

“Put your dagger away,” Sylvan instructed when he caught the angry glint in the horse’s eyes when Asfaloth had caught sight of the weapon. Shade quickly hid the dagger and then raised a hand in greeting, inviting Asfaloth to take in his scent if the stallion desired so.

 

Asfaloth walked over to them and greeted Shade with a push against the young man’s chest. He then trotted over to Sylvan and bowed his head to get a better look. Yes, these were the humans Glorfindel had wanted him to find.

 

“Do you think he’ll allow us to ride him?” Shade had already come up with a plan. If they could ride Asfaloth – or if just Sylvan could – they might have a chance of finding Imladris.

 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Sylvan buried his fingers in Asfaloth’s mane. The stallion seemed to catch on and moved, pulling Sylvan to his feet. “He just might let me ride him,” Sylvan said as he stood against the stallion’s flank, resting. “I need your help to mount though.” He couldn’t possibly pull himself up.

 

Shade joined his love and helped him. Sylvan swayed dangerously when he was seated on Asfaloth’s back and Shade made the decision to mount as well. Holding his breath, because he didn’t know how the stallion would react, he swung himself onto the horse’s back. Asfaloth tensed momentarily, but then relaxed and turned about, instinctively knowing which direction Imladris was in. He would do as Glorfindel had asked of him and take the two humans home.

 

“It’s working,” Shade commented in pleasure. “He’s allowing us to ride him!”

 

Sylvan leaned his back against Shade’s chest and soaked up his love’s body warmth. “We’re fortunate he found us. Do you think the two Elves left him behind, hoping that he would find us?”

 

“If they did, their gamble worked.” Shade steadied Sylvan, who was swaying in front of him. “Do you think he’ll take us to Imladris?”

 

“He’ll want to go home,” Sylvan responded and smiled. “That means we’re going to see Glorfindel and Erestor again.” That thought pleased him. “They might be able to help us settle down. I want a home, you know.”

 

Shade sighed and embraced Sylvan tightly. Didn’t they all want to belong somewhere and have a home where people loved them? “Try to rest. You must be tired.”

 

Sylvan ate a bit of lembas and sipped water before following Shade’s advice. Asfaloth’s trot was slow so Sylvan wouldn’t be jolted. “I’m afraid to go to sleep. I’m afraid to wake up and find this is just a dream.”

 

“It’s real. We really escaped from your father. We’re free. Dream of that while you sleep.” Shade would watch over his love while Sylvan slept.

 

~~~

 

That evening when they stopped for the night, Shade helped Sylvan get comfortable on the blanket which he had spread onto the grass. Sylvan was shivering. The cold of the night was seeping through the rich velvet robes and causing him to tremble. Shade was considering building a fire to get them warm, but he also knew that it might attract unwelcome visitors. Not building one was the safest thing to do, but how was he going to get Sylvan warm? Yes, he could lie down next to him, but he doubted that his body heat was enough to thoroughly warm his love.

 

Asfaloth had realized the same thing and acted. He knelt down and lay close to the weakened young man. Sylvan’s eyes showed surprise and Asfaloth whinnied soothingly, urging them to move closer.

 

Sylvan inched closer to the stallion and rested his upper body against the stallion. Asfaloth radiated heat that soaked into his bones, making him sigh appreciatively. “Thank you for coming back for us.” Asfaloth moved his head to show that he understood and then concentrated on listening to the sounds the night produced. He had been Glorfindel’s companion during many a patrol and had learned to be on guard.

 

Shade sat down behind Sylvan and eagerly shared his body heat with his love. “Better?”

 

“Much better.” Sylvan smiled against the stallion’s flank. He would have been perfectly happy if the wound around his neck and throat stopped throbbing. “Shade…”

 

“What is it?” Concerned, Shade leaned in closer. He disliked the fact that Sylvan had grown even paler during the day. What could possibly be wrong? He had made sure that Sylvan drank water and ate large pieces of lembas.

 

“It’s my neck…the collar is biting into the skin and I’m afraid it’s growing infected. You’d better check on it.”

 

Shade moved the blond hair out of the way and sucked in his breath when he saw the raw and bleeding skin above and beneath the collar. “You’re right. It looks infected. What do I do?”

 

“There’s not much you can do…” Sylvan closed his eyes and his fingers moved over Asfaloth’s neck. “We can only hope that we’ll reach Imladris in time. Maybe they have some medicine that works on humans.”

 

Shade was frustrated. Getting to Imladris would take them a week and they couldn’t seek out any human help because he had no idea how they would react when seeing Sylvan’s collar and shackles. They might assume Sylvan was an escaped criminal who had already been sentenced to some punishment. “We’ll make it to Imladris in time and Erestor and Glorfindel will find a cure for that infection.” Although he tried to sound certain of himself, he wasn’t sure they would reach the valley in time. He had seen wounds grow infected before and had witnessed the fever kill.

 

Sylvan felt warm and too much at ease to seriously worry about his condition. There was nothing he could do about it to begin with. Everything rested in the hands of fate.

 

~~~

 

In the middle of the night, Sylvan woke with a start. Shade didn’t and Sylvan drew in a deep breath, ignoring the stinging pain the collar caused him. He had been *dreaming* again...a vision. He had seen Erestor and Glorfindel embracing and then kissing each other. Did that mean he was going to meet them again? Would they reach Imladris in time before the fever seized him?

 

Asfaloth turned his head and gazed at the human probingly. There was something special about Sylvan. He had noticed that when the boy had joined Erestor and Glorfindel that morning when the fire had broken out.

 

“You’re warm,” Sylvan whispered and rested his head against the stallion once more. “Please stay like that.”

 

Asfaloth would stay in place, but only until sunrise because then they had to be moving again. This time, he intended to cover distance.

 

TBC

 

Part 4

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor move the reins about idly. He had prevented another argument by sliding into place behind the dark-haired Elf. Erestor had even looked at him in disappointment since Glorfindel had effectively taken away his reason for arguing.

 

They would reach Imladris in five days, though if they been able to go faster, they could have made it in three. But Glorfindel didn’t mind the extra time for it allowed for him to be with Erestor in some privacy. The only thing that spoiled his mood was that Shade and Sylvan were still missing. He could only hope that Asfaloth had found them and that they were on their way to Imladris.

 

Erestor’s mood was still gloomy. Glorfindel could tell that much by the look on the Advisor’s face. Erestor was probably thinking of the two youngsters as well and the problems that they might be facing. “There is nothing we can do at the moment. Maybe Asfaloth has already found them. Once we are in Imladris and, if they have not shown up by then, I will lead a search party.”

 

“But will they last that long?” Erestor wished that he possessed the gift of telepathy because then he might know where to find Shade and Sylvan. “Shade can take care of himself, but I doubt Sylvan can.”

 

“Shade will take care of him.” Glorfindel pulled Erestor’s back against his chest and rested his chin on the dark-haired Elf’s shoulder. It was time to distract Erestor. “So, will you be moving into my rooms then?” His question startled Erestor just as he had hoped.

 

Erestor turned and looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Are you moving into my rooms?” Glorfindel enjoyed throwing Erestor off-balance.

 

The Advisor blinked in a rare show of confusion. “You want me to move in with you?”

 

“That is what I suggested.” Glorfindel had succeeded in directing Erestor’s attention away from Shade and Sylvan. “Or do you prefer for me to move in with you? I could do that, providing you have room to house my weapons’ collection.” He threw in another grin that would surely confuse Erestor further.

 

“Are you not moving a bit fast?” Erestor hadn’t given the possibility of sharing rooms any thought yet. “We only just kissed for the first time!”

 

“If we keep up at this speed we will have need for a bed soon.” Glorfindel brushed some raven strands away from Erestor’s face. The Advisor hadn’t bothered to braid his hair that morning and the strands were moving about in the breeze. “I would like to share a room and a bed. I have slept alone for much too long and I assume the same thing applies to you.”

 

Erestor wasn’t sure just how serious Glorfindel was. “Did you think this through? Are you sure we will not be fighting all the time? I am used to having my space and so are you.”

 

“Well, we could try living together for a while. There is always the possibility of moving back to one’s own rooms if that should become necessary.” Although he had only suggested sharing rooms in the hope to distract Erestor, he realized that he really liked the idea. It *was* true. He had lived on his own for too long. “You do not have to reach a decision now. Think about it and tell me when you are certain of your decision.”

 

Erestor nodded absentmindedly. Glorfindel had raised an issue which he had no answer to.

 

~~~

 

Sylvan woke the next morning when Asfaloth stood. He had slept peacefully for most of the night and the vision that he’d had comforted him. He felt confident that they would reach Imladris.

 

Shade woke as well and instantly cradled Sylvan against him since his love lacked the support Asfaloth had provided during the night. A look at Sylvan’s throat, which was partly exposed, earned a flinch as he saw the inflamed skin there. They couldn’t waste any time. Sylvan had to get to Imladris as quickly as possible. “I’ll fill up the water skin and then we’re going to leave. You can eat while we’re on horseback.”

 

Sylvan wondered about the haste Shade was displaying, but didn’t ask about it. Instead, he struggled to his feet and slid onto Asfaloth’s back with Shade’s help. Shade moved over to the nearby stream, filled the water skin, and then handed it to Sylvan, who drank greedily. Hopefully it wasn’t a slumbering fever that was making Sylvan drink that much, Shade mused. He refilled the water skin and then mounted as well. Seated behind Sylvan he had a good hold on him.

 

“You should eat something too.” Sylvan had broken off a piece of the large chunk and offered it to Shade. As he moved his right hand, the attached shackle and piece of chain moved along.

 

Shade swallowed hard at the sight of it and then forced himself to eat the lembas. “Are you in any pain?” he asked, referring to the collar biting into Sylvan’s neck and throat.

 

“Some,” Sylvan admitted, knowing better than to keep the truth from Shade. “How long do you think it’ll take us to reach Imladris? And do you really think that they’ll welcome us? We’re Men after all.” A part of him was afraid to believe that they would be offered a home there.

 

“Hopefully Asfaloth knows a short cut. I want to get there as quickly as we can so they can remove the collar and shackles and tend to your wounds.” He reckoned they needed at least five or six more days, especially since they were traveling at a slow speed. He had tried to get Asfaloth to speed up with a press of his heels into the horse’s flank, but the stallion had ignored him.

 

Asfaloth knew better than to listen to his inexperienced rider. Sylvan was in no condition to travel at a higher speed. He would only speed up if Sylvan’s condition deteriorated further.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel’s question still occupied Erestor as they traveled. He had never expected the matter of living together to come up just yet. However, it did force him to consider his reply. It would be nice to have someone to come home to in the evening that wanted to spend time with him, talk, and do even more intimate things. Although he wasn’t a prude, that last thought made him blush.

 

“Do I want to know what you are thinking?” Glorfindel asked cheekily after seeing the impish, yet thoughtful look on Erestor’s face.

 

Erestor coughed to clear his throat. “I was trying to imagine what it would be like if we shared rooms. I am used to coming home to empty rooms and you would be hovering about.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Is that not a nice thought, to know that you have someone to come home to in the evening?”

 

“You are right. I like it.” Erestor’s nervousness showed when he moistened his lips before continuing. “Would you like to move into my rooms? My suite is bigger than yours.”

 

Glorfindel considered Erestor’s question. “I will keep my own rooms though. But I like the thought of moving some of my belongings into your rooms and testing your mattress.”

 

Erestor blushed, but smiled as well. “There is nothing wrong with my mattress.”

 

Glorfindel laughed and said, “I think I would prefer to find out for myself!”

 

/Well,/ Erestor thought. /That can be arranged!/

 

~~~

 

Sylvan started to shiver when the evening fell. Shade tried to warm his love, but what Sylvan needed was more than body heat. The skin beneath the collar was growing increasingly infected and was causing a fever. He wanted to stop traveling for the day and allow Sylvan to rest, but on the other hand, the more they rested, the longer it would take them to reach Imladris. “Do you want to halt for the day?”

 

Sylvan spoke instead of shaking his head, which would have caused him even more discomfort. “I can manage for another hour or so. We want to reach Imladris, don’t we?” His eyes were closing and if it hadn’t been for Shade supporting him, he would have long tumbled from Asfaloth’s back.

 

“We’ll go on for one more hour and then we’ll make camp, yes?”

 

“That’s fine with me.” Sylvan lost the struggle to stay awake and closed his eyes fully, dozing in Shade’s arms and dreaming nice dreams in spite of the growing fever tormenting him.

 

~~~

 

In the end, it was Asfaloth who decided that it was time to rest. Not because he needed the rest for he was a trained war horse and, since Shade and Sylvan hardly weighed a thing, he could have gone on for another few hours. However Sylvan was constantly shifting on his back. The young man was asleep and should be able to lie down and rest properly.

 

“I think Asfaloth is trying to tell us something,” Shade muttered privately when the stallion halted. Carefully, he jumped to the ground and then caught Sylvan when the young man started to slide off of Asfaloth’s back. “Got you,” Shade whispered and laid Sylvan down beneath some trees that would shelter them from any winds or rain which might occur during the night. Asfaloth took to grazing and drank from the stream that ran close by.

 

Shade moved Sylvan until the young man’s head lay in his lap and then carefully brushed the blond hair aside so he could check on the infection. It had grown worse and Shade’s concern increased. “I hope you know a short cut,” he told Asfaloth when he joined them. “He needs a healer.”

 

Asfaloth understood the urgency of the matter and was already leading them to Imladris using the shortest route he knew. If they kept up that day’s pace they might reach Imladris the day after the next. They might even get there before Glorfindel and Erestor did, if the two Elves weren’t using the shortcut too.

 

The stallion went down onto his knees and offered Sylvan his body heat. Cradled in-between Shade and Asfaloth, the weakened Sylvan rested, warm and comfortable. The war horse liked the two youngsters and understood why Glorfindel and Erestor wanted to help. He could only hope that they would reach Imladris before Sylvan’s condition worsened.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Shade woke Sylvan to eat some lembas and drink water. Sylvan had slept peacefully for the most of the night. There had been a few minutes though in which Sylvan had suffered from a nightmare. Thanks to Shade’s alertness and his comforting words, Sylvan’s dreams had become peaceful again.

 

“Morning,” Shade said when Sylvan’s eyes opened. To his relief, they were free of fever. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

 

Sylvan suppressed the urge to nod. “Yes to both.”

 

“Can you sit upright?” Shade assisted Sylvan into the required position and then offered him the water skin. He carefully monitored Sylvan’s intake of water and food since he had given Sylvan an extra large piece of the waybread. Although Sylvan’s throat looked raw and angry, Shade was a bit reassured because his love’s fever had diminished. But he also realized that it could return as quickly as it had vanished. “I wish I could remove that collar and those shackles.” Anger flared in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the offending items. “I can’t understand why your father would do this to you!”

 

Sylvan carefully shrugged his shoulders. “He was afraid. Afraid that people would get angry with him because I told them what was going to happen.” Mervick had been a loving father until Sylvan’s gift had started to show. At first, Mervick had tried to hide the fact that his son was a clairvoyant, but Sylvan had made the mistake of warning the unsuspecting travelers that stayed in the inn. Each time that a prediction of his had come true, the villagers and the people working at the inn had become increasingly suspicious of him. In the end, Mervick had given into his fear and had had his son imprisoned in the attic. Sylvan knew that his father had done his best to forget that he still had a son. If it hadn’t been for Shade…

 

“Hey, what are you thinking of? You look sad.” Shade frowned.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Sylvan drank some more water.

 

Shade smiled, although the memory itself was painful. Shade had come from a nearby village to work in the inn. His parents had needed the money and Shade himself had been eager to experience new surroundings. But life in the inn had been much harder than he had thought. Mervick had made him work hard and had fed and paid him little. Then, one day, Mervick had told him to deliver food to the person living in the attic. Shade had heard rumors of course that somebody was being kept prisoner there, but he hadn’t known that it was Mervick’s son Sylvan.

 

Sylvan had stared at him with big eyes. Apparently Mervick had been his only link to the outside world and he had forgotten that there were other people as well. It had taken Shade time and courage to make the prisoner open up to him, but in the end, they had become friends as much as their situation had allowed them too. Shade would always stay longer than strictly necessary to talk to Sylvan and he had quickly realized that he liked the young man. Mervick had never noticed the attraction, for which Shade was grateful. Had the innkeeper noticed their growing friendship, he might have forbidden Shade from bringing Sylvan his meals. “I remember only too well,” Shade replied.

 

“I was so glad that you were there. Sometimes, I thought I was going mad, but then you’d visit and I’d feel sane again. If it hadn’t been for you…” Sylvan had only had his visions to keep him company and wished that he had dreamt of Shade instead, but his visions had never shown him his love. In his heart however, Sylvan knew that the two of them belonged together. He raised a shaky hand and touched Shade’s face, ignoring the metallic sound the shackle created. “Thank you for helping me. Thank you for being you. Oh, I love you so much…”

 

Shade leaned into the touch and smiled. “Just think of the life we’ll lead when we get to Imladris.” Sylvan sounded so despondent, like he was giving up, and Shade wanted to give his love new hope...something to hold onto. “We’ll be able to do as we please and we won’t have to hide or be scared any longer. Maybe they’ll give us a little house where we can live. I’d like that.” The swimming eyes looking at him showed that Sylvan wanted that too. “But you must fight this infection. You have to be strong until we get there!”

 

“I’ll fight…for you and for us.” Sylvan lowered his hand again, growing tired. At the same time, Asfaloth got to his feet, signaling that he was ready to continue their journey.

 

Shade reacted at once and helped Sylvan mount. Then he slipped into place behind his love and Asfaloth started walking again, eager to take the two young men to Imladris.

 

~~~

 

That night, Glorfindel pulled Erestor into his arms and held the dark-haired Elf tight. Erestor’s mood had remained dismal during the day, and not even his banter had distracted his love. Now he tried another diversion by kissing down the column of Erestor’s neck, but the Advisor didn’t react to his caress.

 

“I am sorry,” Erestor whispered. “I am not in the mood for this.” He freed himself of Glorfindel’s embrace and sat upright. He pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms around them. “What if they are dead?”

 

Glorfindel sighed and sat up as well. He moved closer to Erestor and wrapped arms and legs around the dark-haired Elf. Erestor leaned back against him and Glorfindel kissed the raven strands that danced against his face. “You must have faith, Erestor. You must believe that they are already on their way to Imladris.”

 

Erestor found it hard to have faith. “Why have I grown attached to them? We only traveled together for a couple of days. It is not like me to grow attached that quickly.”

 

“We found them in a horrible situation. We helped them escape. That forges a bond.” Glorfindel no longer tried to distract Erestor with kisses and was content to hold his love.

 

“Do you really believe they will make it?” Erestor turned his head and looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder.

 

Glorfindel nodded and his cheek moved along Erestor’s hair as he did, which seemed to caress his face in turn. “I believe that they are strong. Shade is determined to see Sylvan safe and he will realize that his love is only safe in Imladris among the Firstborn who will not fear Sylvan’s gift.”

 

“By the grace of the Valar,” Erestor whispered before staring ahead. “I pray you are right.”

 

~~~

 

“Shade? I feel warm…” Sylvan’s brow was covered in sweat and it was getting harder for him to stay in place. Even with Shade supporting him, he felt like he could fall at any given time. “Maybe we should stop for a while?” The fever had returned during the evening and maybe they should call it a day even though it was still early. The sun was beginning to set and they could settle down for the night.

 

The fact that Sylvan was asking for a rest worried Shade since he knew that Sylvan tended to push himself to the limit. For the blond to admit that he needed to rest, his condition must have seriously deteriorated. “Sounds like a good idea. Asfaloth, please stop.”

 

But the war horse had ideas of his own and refused to stop. Instead, he sped up. The stallion realized that it was important that they reached Imladris as quickly as possible and wasn’t going to allow them to rest. They were going to travel all night.

 

Shade’s worries increased when Asfaloth changed into a trot, increasing their speed. “No, we need to stop so Sylvan can rest!” But since Asfaloth refused to listen, all Shade could do was tighten his hold on his love and make sure Sylvan didn’t fall.

 

~~~

 

“Milord?” Melpomaen approached Elrond’s desk and waited for the Elf-Lord to acknowledge him. It had never been his idea to replace Erestor for the time the Chief Advisor was visiting the Golden Wood, but Elrond had made it perfectly clear that he wanted an assistant for that duration and since Melpomaen was Erestor’s personal assistant, Elrond had chosen him. Melpomaen didn’t like having such responsibility though. He felt that he was too young and inexperienced to advise the half-Elf. “There is news that you should be aware of.”

 

Elrond placed his quill aside and raised his gaze to look upon Melpomaen. He liked the younger Elf. Melpomaen had lots of potential, which Erestor had carefully nurtured. He also knew that Melpomaen didn’t think himself as a worthy replacement for Erestor, but Elrond’s opinion differed. Melpomaen was ready for this challenge, even though the younger Elf didn’t concur with him. “And what might that be?” He smiled reassuringly at the young advisor, who looked shy. Melpomaen had no reason to feel insecure about his looks or his capability as an advisor.

 

“Asfaloth has returned home, but without his master. Sentries sighted the war horse at our borders, but there is no sign of Glorfindel and Erestor.” This news greatly worried Melpomaen and although he tried to hide it, his anxiety showed in the nervous twitch that had formed in the upper right corner of his mouth. “Two humans are riding him and are heading here.”

 

The half-Elf rubbed the bridge of his nose. This news worried him as well. Forcing himself to think logically, he said, “Let us think this through. Asfaloth is Glorfindel’s horse and would never allow anyone to ride him unless Glorfindel had ordered him to do so. Asfaloth can not be forced that way.” The war horse’s hooves were a pretty convincing argument to keep criminals at a distance. “Two humans, you say?” Elrond frowned. “What impression did they make on the sentries?”

 

“They seem weakened. They do not look healthy. The clothes they wear are Elven made though and belong to Lord Glorfindel and Master Erestor. The sentries have also seen them sharing lembas.” Melpomaen’s anxiety was lessening since Elrond didn’t seem overly distressed. “Glorfindel and Erestor must have given it to them.” There simply was no way that two weak humans could force two experienced warriors like Glorfindel and Erestor to give up their food, spare clothes, and a horse. “But if Asfaloth is bringing them here for a reason, what happened to Glorfindel and Erestor?”

 

“Maybe these two humans can tell us.” Elrond pushed back his chair and rose from behind his desk.

 

Melpomaen automatically lowered his gaze respectfully. He was always aware of the fact that Elrond was Lord and Master in the valley and that the half-Elf was a person of great power and wisdom. “Do you want our sentries to take them to you?”

 

Elrond nodded. “Bring them to me, but make sure they do not frighten the humans unnecessarily.” He smiled. Melpomaen’s bashfulness amused him. “I do not bite, you know,” he said, hoping to do away with the tension between them. He wanted to befriend the younger Elf. He had few friends to begin with. The fact that he was Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Imladris and former Herald of Gil-Galad, tended to make it difficult for him to have friendships based on equality. “We will work together many times in the future, Melpomaen. There is no reason for you to keep lowering your gaze.”

 

The younger Elf sucked in his breath and raised his gaze to look at the smiling half-Elf. “I am sorry if I offended you, Milord, but I was reared with stories of your wisdom and valor and since we are working so closely together… I feel a bit intimidated,” he admitted eventually.

 

Rounding his desk, Elrond placed a hand on Melpomaen’s shoulder. The brown-haired Elf looked like he was going to bolt and Elrond wanted to prevent that from happening. “I would like us to become friends.”

 

Melpomaen’s eyes widened at that. “Us? But you are…and I am… I am hardly worthy of such an honor!”

 

Elrond smiled sadly and squeezed the younger Elf’s shoulder. “You might not believe it, but I lead a lonely life. I need friends.” It was the truth and hopefully he could convince Melpomaen that his friendship was really wanted.

 

Paling, Melpomaen was afraid that his shyness had offended Elrond. “I am sorry, Milord. I would like to be your friend, but I feel unworthy of such an honor.” It was true though. Since Celebrían had sailed West three centuries ago, the half-Elf had become a solitary creature who had only Glorfindel and Erestor for company. The more he thought about it, the more Melpomaen realized that Elrond had few friends indeed. Most Imladrin Elves revered Elrond and kept their distance, not wanting to infringe on the half-Elf’s privacy.

 

“You are young, that is true, but that does not make you unworthy of my friendship.” Elrond squeezed Melpomaen’s shoulder and then turned around to sit down behind his desk. “Bring these humans to me the moment they arrive.”

 

Melpomaen drew in a deep breath. Elrond’s closeness had affected him in a strange, intoxicating way. He could still feel Elrond’s fingers resting on his shoulder and he shook himself from his trance. “Of course!” He hurried out of the room, needing to make sense of what had just occurred in the Elf-Lord’s office.

 

~~~

 

“Oh, now you stop? When it’s too late?” Shade was frustrated and Asfaloth was the only one he could vent his anger on. “Do you see what you did?” He carried Sylvan over to the stream and tore off some fabric from his shirt. He wet the material and then placed the cool fabric onto Sylvan’s hot brow.

 

Shade’s outburst didn’t impress Asfaloth. They had made good speed and would reach the Last Homely House in another hour. He had already noted the sentries in the trees around them, but Shade hadn’t. The young man was simply too focused on Sylvan, as he should be, Asfaloth mused. It wouldn’t be long though before the sentries would show themselves and then he had to make sure Shade didn’t panic and do something stupid. At the moment however, the human was busy scolding him.

 

“He’s exhausted! I told you to stop, but you didn’t!” Shade felt ready to cry. He had taken such good care of Sylvan and then Asfaloth had ruined everything by speeding up! Sylvan had fainted some hours ago because the trot had been too much for him, and later, when Asfaloth had started to gallop, the blond had sunken into deep unconsciousness. “I can no longer reach him and you’re to blame!” Shade pointed his finger at Asfaloth. “Why did you have to find us? Why couldn’t Glorfindel and you leave us alone? This is killing him!”

 

Elrohir, who had joined the sentries for guard duty that day, had heard enough. His father’s orders had been clear. He was to take the two humans to Elrond, preferably without upsetting them, but he had the feeling the dark-haired human would overreact anyway. The human seemed jumpy and on edge, which was understandable. After listening to youth rant for a while, Elrohir realized that the young man was extremely worried for his companion’s health. He signaled the sentries to stay where they were. He didn’t want to overwhelm the human. Slowly, he lowered himself out of the tree and to the ground.

 

Asfaloth instantly noticed Elrohir’s presence and gave a joyous whinny, which made Shade jump to his feet and spin around.

 

“Peace,” Elrohir said in the Common Tongue. “I come in peace and mean you no harm.” Once he was closer, he had his first good look at the human lying on the grass and instantly realized that the blond needed a healer’s attention. “Your friend is wounded.”

 

Shade frantically looked about for something he could use as a weapon. A branch lay close, but just when he went to reach for it, Asfaloth stepped on it and snapped it in two. The dagger! He still had Glorfindel’s dagger tucked away in his sleeve. Letting it slide down his arm, he grasped and raised it, ready to defend his love.

 

Elrohir immediately took a step away from Shade. He had seen the dagger and had also noticed the engravings on it. That dagger belonged to Glorfindel. “How did you come by that dagger?”

 

“A friend gave it to me.” Shade’s eyes narrowed and he was ready to launch an attack if necessary. The last thing he had counted on though was feeling Sylvan’s fingers curl around his ankle. “You’re awake!” The dagger dropped from his hand and he fell onto his knees beside Sylvan, whom he pulled into his lap. “I was afraid I had lost you!”

 

Elrohir was touched as he watched the young man’s eyes change from fear to concern and love. Acting quickly, he picked up Glorfindel’s dagger from the grass and slipped it into his belt. That was one less thing he had to worry about.

 

“He’s a friend…” Sylvan mumbled with all the strength that he could muster. His voice was barely audible though, and Shade and Elrohir had to strain to catch it. “He’s here to take us to…his father…Elrond…the healer…Erestor mentioned.” Sylvan’s power deserted him and his eyes closed again.

 

Shade clung to his love and rocked him in his arms. “Don’t do this to me. Wake up!”

 

Elrohir carefully moved over to the dark-haired man’s side and lowered himself to his heels. He had to use Sylvan’s words to his advantage. “Your friend is right. I am here to take you to my father. He will tend to his wounds… What are your names?” He prayed that the conscious youth would heed the other young man’s warning and realize he was there to help.

 

“My name’s Shade and his is Sylvan…” He stared at Elrohir. He still wasn’t wholly convinced that this Elf wanted to help, but he couldn’t dismiss his love’s statement either. “Glorfindel and Erestor wanted us to come to Imladris… They said we’d be welcome here.”

 

“You are,” Elrohir answered and smiled. “My father will tend to Sylvan’s wounds. The Last Homely House is only an hour away.”

 

Shade didn’t have much of a choice since he didn’t want Sylvan to suffer unnecessarily. “Then take us there please. I’ll work hard to repay our debt, but please…please help Sylvan.”

 

Elrohir swallowed hard at the distress Shade was in. “You love him,” he said with certainty.

 

“Sylvan is my life…my everything. Please help him.” Shade gazed beseechingly at Elrohir. When Asfaloth moved closer, Shade got the hint and together with Elrohir, they placed Sylvan onto the stallion’s back. Shade slipped into place behind his love and held him tight while Elrohir walked next to Asfaloth as he guided them to the Last Homely House.

 

~~~

 

“Elrohir is leading them to the healing wing,” Melpomaen updated Elrond as the half-Elf rose from behind his desk. “One of the humans is wounded and requires medical attention.”

 

Elrond could have let one of his healers handle it, but the situation intrigued him and he decided to head for the healing wing himself. “When will they arrive?”

 

“Within the next few minutes,” Melpomaen replied as he fell into step with Elrond. The half-Elf never ceased to impress him. Elrond’s mere physical presence was enough to cause him to feel inferior. Elrond radiated such strength and authority that Melpomaen felt lacking in more ways than one. “One of the sentries sent more information.” A note, attached to an arrow had arrived a minute ago.

 

“What kind of information?” Elrond asked as he took up position in front of the entrance to the healing wing. He resented his heavy, formal robes, knowing that they would hinder him when tending to his newest patient, but he had the feeling that Melpomaen might faint from embarrassment should he dispose of them right there and then.

 

“Apparently Glorfindel told them to head for Imladris because they would find a home here. Their names are Shade and Sylvan. Sylvan is wounded and Shade is his…” Melpomaen blushed.

 

“What?” Elrond almost barked the question as his curiosity rose.

 

“His lover,” Melpomaen replied and coughed delicately.

 

“Oh, Melpomaen… Why does something like that embarrass you?” Elrond shook his head. “You *do* know that such a thing is perfectly normal?” Looking at Melpomaen, who was blushing fiercely, Elrond realized his mistake. “I apologize. I forget how young you are.” Had Melpomaen even had a lover yet? Elrond doubted it.

 

“That is not it… It is just… I have not had… I do not know about…” Melpomaen stuttered and blushed to the roots of his hair. Suddenly Elrond was lifting his face and he shivered from Elrond’s touch. The half-Elf’s finger rested beneath his chin.

 

“I understand…”

 

Elrond’s whispered response only made Melpomaen feel even shyer. He hadn’t wanted to reveal his secret to the Elf-Lord. Fortunately, he was saved more embarrassment when Elrohir’s party appeared before them.

 

~~~

 

Shade tightened his hold on Sylvan and wished his love would wake up and supply him with some much needed advice. The truth was that Shade relied heavily on Sylvan to guide him, even though it sometimes appeared the other way around. “What do I do?” he whispered into Sylvan’s ear while praying that the young man would wake up and assure him that everything was all right. His wish came true when Sylvan suddenly flinched in his arms.

 

Sylvan opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Due to the rising fever it took him a moment to understand that he was still high on Asfaloth’s back with his love seated behind him and Elrohir walking next to the war horse. Then his gaze drifted toward the two dark-haired Elves standing in front of him. He knew Elrond the moment he saw the Elf-Lord. “I saw you…in a dream…” he whispered.

 

Elrond blinked in surprise. “You must be Sylvan,” he said as he recalled the information that Melpomaen had supplied him with earlier.

 

Sylvan laughed giddily. His fever definitely had a tight hold on him now. “You are…not wholly human…not completely Elven… You are special…like I am… My dreams told me.”

 

Shade cast a troubled look at his love and then at the regal looking Elf Sylvan had addressed. “Please forgive him, Milord, it’s the fever talking. He means no disrespect.”

 

Elrond however felt intrigued and moved forward, offering to catch Sylvan in his arms should Shade want to lower him from the horse. “I am not easily offended, my friend.”

 

Shade swallowed hard. Did Elrond call everyone that? These Elves were a strange people! “Please, he’s wounded. Can you help him?” Although he would have preferred to carry Sylvan himself, he carefully lowered the blond into Elrond’s arms.

 

Catching Sylvan, Elrond looked into hooded eyes. “So, you know me?” He was curious as to what the young man would say.

 

“You and me… We’re the same… You see the future, don’t you?” Although Sylvan was feverish, exhausted, and ready to faint again, he felt thrilled to see Elrond. “I dreamt of you…” The last few dreams had featured the half-Elf.

 

Elrond frowned. Not many Elves knew that he possessed the gift of foresight, but Glorfindel and Erestor did, which meant that they might have let that information slip. “You are safe here.” Sylvan was wounded and in need of help and that was enough to grant the young man sanctuary, especially once Elrond noticed the collar and shackles. Anger built in the pit of his stomach. “We will remove these,” he promised.

 

Sylvan couldn’t stop looking at Elrond, thrilled to have found someone who shared this gift with him, which he had never wanted to have and cursed. “I know you…” he whispered and touched Elrond’s brow with his fingertips.

 

At that moment, everything went dark around Elrond and he halted in his tracks like Sylvan had frozen him in time.

 

TBC

 

Part 5

 

Sylvan watched calmly as Elrond sat down beside him. They were near a river and the water created a pleasing sound as it splashed along. “Where are we?”

 

“We are near the Bruinen.” Elrond felt uncertain. He had never experienced anything like it before. They weren’t actually near the Bruinen at all. They were in Sylvan’s mind instead. “How did you do this?”

 

Sylvan shook his head. “I don’t know.” As he shook his head, he realized that the collar was gone. “I feel free,” he whispered and smiled at the Elf-Lord. “Are you doing this? If you are, thank you. I hate that collar.”

 

“I am not the one doing this,” Elrond said with certainty. “This is your mindscape, not mine.” How had Sylvan managed to pull him in? Not even a powerful she-Elf like Galadriel possessed the power to do that. “Why did you do this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sylvan looked at Elrond shyly. “I feel like I know you…” He lowered his gaze and felt ashamed of his actions. “Maybe I just wanted to feel your mind…”

 

Elrond began to understand. “You *are* special.” Sylvan had spoken the truth. He hadn’t just been repeating something Glorfindel and Erestor had said. “You possess a unique gift.”

 

“It’s a curse!” Sylvan trembled with rage.

 

The half-Elf reacted quickly. “You have to let me go for now. You are safe in Imladris and I will take you under my wing, but I can not tend to your injuries if you keep me here.” He pointed at Sylvan’s throat and wrists. “Let me go. I promise you that we will meet again when you wake up. Let me go so I can take care of you…”

 

Sylvan lowered his gaze and felt ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he muttered beneath his breath. “But you’re the first person who’s like me.”

 

“I understand,” Elrond answered soothingly. “Now let me go.”

 

“Adar!” Elrohir was worried when Elrond no longer reacted to his voice and shook Elrond fiercely. Shade looked startled which showed that he didn’t know either what had happened when Sylvan and Elrond had made contact.

 

“Be calm,” Elrond said and shook himself from the temporary link that had formed. “Sylvan merely felt overwhelmed when we made contact.”

 

Elrohir sighed in relief. “I was worried… You stopped reacting.”

 

Elrond laughed mirthlessly. “It was my fault. I made the mistake to think that Sylvan was an imposter. He proved me wrong. This young man is truly gifted.” As he looked at the blond, he found that the youth’s eyes had closed. “I will take him inside and tend to his wounds.” Shade was nervously hovering about and was promptly addressed. “Join us. I do not want to separate the two of you.” During the few seconds that Sylvan and he had been connected, he had felt Sylvan’s love for the young man.

 

Shade hurried after Elrond the moment the half-Elf started walking down the corridor.

 

~~~

 

“Is he going to be all right?” Shade sat at Sylvan’s bed and held his love’s hand. The collar and shackles had been removed and it had been an emotional moment for Shade when the black smith had cut through the metal. Sylvan had been unconscious during the process, but Shade had lived it all.

 

“The infection is seeping through his skin and deeper into his body,” Elrond explained as he smeared a healing paste onto the afflicted areas. “It will take him a few weeks to fully recover.” Elrond still felt unbalanced after having been pulled into Sylvan’s mind. Only now did he realize that Melpomaen was still in the room with them. He had assumed the younger Elf had left with Elrohir, but Melpomaen was still there, watching him in concern. Elrond knew that he had worried the younger Elf when he had become unresponsive and locked in Sylvan’s mindscape.

 

“I am fine,” Elrond addressed the young advisor. Melpomaen nodded, but the grey eyes showed that Melpomaen wasn’t convinced yet.

 

Shade stared at the collar and the shackles, which had dropped onto the floor. “He wore those for over a year.”

 

Elrond heard the anger in the young man’s voice and sympathized. “Why was he collared?”

 

“Because he warned people that they were about to get hurt. They thought Sylvan wasn’t one of them. They thought…” Shade’s voice faltered and he rested his head on his love’s chest. “I failed to protect him.”

 

Realizing Shade was going through an emotional storm himself, Elrond gently patted the young man’s dark hair. “The two of you are safe here. You can stay in Imladris as long as you want. You can spend the rest of your life here, if that is what you want.” Shade raised swimming eyes and Elrond felt emotional in turn. He didn’t know these two, but after Sylvan had touched his mind, he felt connected to them.

 

Shade looked at Elrond. “I had hoped that we would be welcomed here. I wasn’t sure though that you would allow us to stay. Sylvan’s different.”

 

Elrond nodded and sensed Melpomaen staring at him. “He *is* different. It is very rare for a human to be gifted that way. Ilúvatar touched his mind.”

 

“I never wanted him to be special… I only want to love him and keep him safe.” Shade was about to collapse. The strain of the flight, the fear of discovery, and the constant terror that they had been in were taking their toll. He started to fall forward until his head rested on Sylvan’s chest. “He needs to be safe…”

 

Elrond patted the dark hair and whispered. “You can rest now. Close your eyes and sleep.”

 

Even Melpomaen heard the hypnotizing echo to Elrond’s voice and had to fight the urge to go to sleep himself. Not surprisingly, Shade was asleep when he looked at the young man next.

 

Elrond had a thoughtful expression on his face when he picked up the collar and shackles which Shade had put on the bed next to Sylvan. “Dispose of these, Melpomaen. I do not want to see them ever again.”

 

Melpomaen swallowed hard when the metal made contact with the palms of his hands and he instantly curled his fingers around them. “I will take them to the black smith. He will know what to do with them.” Realizing this was Elrond’s way of asking him to leave, he departed.

 

Once Melpomaen had left, Elrond returned to the bed. Shade and Sylvan were both asleep and Elrond watched them for several minutes. “Who are you?” he whispered. “Who are you?” That Sylvan had been able to claim his mind so easily scared Elrond. He knew of no Elf or even Mithrandir capable of such a feat!

 

~~~

 

“Do you think they are on their way to Imladris?” Erestor was hopeful that Glorfindel and he would reach the Bruinen the next morning. He had been quiet and sensed that his mood was making Glorfindel nervous. So he tried some conversation instead.

 

“I believe they are,” Glorfindel answered and pulled Erestor deeper into the embrace. The raven-haired Elf sat in front of him and Glorfindel realized that he didn’t want to let go of his love ever again. Regrettably, their courtship, which had started a few days ago, had been put on hold. Erestor wasn’t in the mood for kisses or caresses and Glorfindel was perceptive enough to accept that. Things would change once they were home again.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir stepped into the room and watched Shade and Sylvan sleep for a while before turning and watching his father, who was eying the youth as well. Elrond had pulled up a chair and sat at some distance from the sleepers. “Are you worried?” he asked softly, not wanting their charges to wake up.

 

“To a certain degree,” Elrond admitted. “What Sylvan did should be virtually impossible. I know of no Elf or Wizard who could so easily take over my mind.” Elrond’s head was bowed and his fingers were steepled in front of his face.

 

“You worried me when your stare went blank.” Elrohir made his way over to his father and sat down on the armrest. “He will be relieved that the collar and shackles are gone when he wakes up.”

 

Elrond nodded and then rested the back of his head against the chair’s head rest. He lowered his hands and they came to rest in his lap. “I thought removing them while he was unconscious was for the best. Had he been awake, cutting through them would have caused him pain.” It hadn’t been easy for the black smith to go beneath the collar so he could cut it. “That way I was also able to dress the wounds without causing him extra discomfort.” Sylvan’s neck and his wrists sported white bandages and the healing paste that Elrond had applied, aiding the tissue in its recovery. 

 

“I do wonder how Glorfindel and Erestor became involved in the matter,” the Elf-Lord said a moment later. Hopefully his friends would return shortly and inform him. “Elrohir, fetch some soup and bread, will you? I want them to eat something or at least Shade that is.” Sylvan was still lost in fever and might not wake up yet.

 

Elrohir stood and nodded. “Oh, before I forget… You should do something about Melpomaen.” Elrond arched an eyebrow and Elrohir added, “He is hovering in the corridor. It appears he wants to talk to you, but is reluctant to disturb you.”

 

Elrond sighed. “That one is much too timid.”

 

Elrohir agreed to a certain degree. “He is also still very young. He is barely two hundred years old.”

 

Elrond smiled. “You like him then?” Maybe Melpomaen would be a suitable candidate for his son? Elrohir should have taken a mate some time ago, but for some reason his son wasn’t interested in courting.

 

The younger Peredhel realized what his father was up to and started to shake his head. “Not in that way, Adar. Stop meddling.” He would find the right Elf to share his life with when the time was right. Feeling wicked, he decided to turn the table on his father. “I would rather say Melpomaen and you are suited for each other, dearest Adar. I am certain that an Elf with your experience could instruct someone like Melpomaen in the art of love.”

 

Elrond stared at his son in shock. “What did you say?” He couldn’t have heard correctly!

 

His father’s reaction amused Elrohir, who enjoyed confusing Elrond further. “I mean it. Nana told you to find a new partner and Melpomaen is very young and inexperienced. You could mould him the way you would like him to be.” A dangerous glint appeared in Elrond’s eyes and Elrohir knew that he had gone too far. “I will fetch that soup you mentioned earlier.” He was outside the room before Elrond could reprimand him.

 

“Children,” Elrond grumbled. “Sons…” It was true that Celebrían had asked him not to remain alone for too long, but Elrond refused to take a new mate, even if his son seemed to encourage him. “And certainly not Melpomaen!” That Elf was much too young and too easily intimidated by everything the half-Elf did. “Certainly not him!”

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen shuffled into the room. His expression betrayed his uncertainty when he sought out Elrond’s gaze. Elrohir had told him to go inside and talk to the Elf-Lord, but Melpomaen was still worried that he might disturb Elrond. Luckily his hands were hidden inside the folds of his sleeves, where he was wringing them. “I can come back later if I am disturbing you.”

 

Elrond sighed and gestured for Melpomaen to approach. “Sit down,” he whispered and pointed at the chair standing a few feet away from his. “What is the matter?”

 

“The sentries have sighted Glorfindel and Erestor. They are sharing a horse and seem in good health.” Receiving that news had reassured him a bit. It also meant that he could resume his duties as Erestor’s personal assistant shortly and no longer had to deal with the impressive half-Elf himself. Although he liked Elrond, he felt greatly outclassed. “They should reach the Last Homely House tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Excellent! Then we will hopefully receive some answers regarding these two.” Elrond pointed at the sleeping youths. Melpomaen was about to rise when Elrond raised his hand commandingly. “Stay a little longer.” Although Elrohir’s suggestion was too absurd for words, Elrond *did* find that he liked Melpomaen’s company.

 

Surprised and also worried that Elrond wanted him to stay, Melpomaen sat down again. He lowered his gaze and stared at his hands resting in his lap.

 

“How old are you?” Elrond asked out of sheer curiosity.

 

Not expecting the question, Melpomaen’s head whipped up and he stared at Elrond in surprise. “Two hundred and twelve, Milord.” Why would Elrond want to know that?

 

“And you have been working with Erestor for how long?”

 

“One hundred and sixty years, Milord.” Melpomaen felt uncomfortable answering the questions since he had no idea why Elrond was interested in these details all of a sudden.

 

Seeing the suspicion in Melpomaen’s eyes made Elrond wonder why it was there. He was only showing some interest in the younger Elf, so why did Melpomaen feel threatened? “Melpomaen?” The younger Elf nodded slowly. “Do you think you can stop addressing me like that and call me Elrond instead?”

 

Melpomaen gasped in shock. “But you are…”

 

“I am Elrond Half-Elven and I would prefer you calling me that.” Elrond smiled warmly. “It would not do for friends to address each other that formally.”

 

Melpomaen nodded shakily. “I will try to remember that.” He wasn’t sure that he could address his Lord so informally. Their conversation was cut short when Shade stirred and Melpomaen felt grateful that the dark-haired youngster was waking up. Now, he no longer had to discuss these things with Elrond.

 

Shade raised his head and his first look was for Sylvan. “I dreamt that I had lost you,” he whispered and brushed Sylvan’s brow with his fingertips. Sylvan was peacefully asleep, and even though the sight of the bandages should have upset Shade, they didn’t, for they meant that Sylvan had started to heal. Hearing someone clear his throat behind him, Shade looked over his shoulder and found two Elves sitting close. He recognized them, but he only knew the name of one of them. “You’re Elrond…”

 

Elrond nodded. “And this is Melpomaen, another friend.” He rose from his chair and made his way over to the bed. “Sylvan’s wounds have been taken care of and he is sleeping a healing sleep. Now it is your turn to be taken care of.”

 

Shade looked at Elrond quizzically. “What do you mean?”

 

“Melpomaen, would you be so kind and take Shade to the kitchen where I want him to eat a full meal and then to the baths so he can clean himself up? I am sure you will also find him some suitable robes.”

 

Melpomaen quickly stood to his feet and nodded. “Of course.”

 

But Shade shook his head. “I’m not leaving his side.”

 

“I am afraid you must for a short while. Sylvan will enjoy seeing you cleaned up and dressed in clothes which are not too big for you.” Glorfindel’s robes weren’t really fitted for Shade’s smaller stature. “In the meantime, I will look after Sylvan.” Elrond wasn’t going to accept a no.

 

Shade realized that as well. “If I must…” They were guests there and he had to act accordingly. “I don’t want to leave him though…”

 

“I understand. You have been taking care of him for quite a while, but now it is time you took care of yourself as well. Now follow Melpomaen and listen to him.”

 

Shade placed a kiss onto Sylvan’s brow and then slowly rose. He was still tired and his stomach was growling fiercely, telling its owner it needed nourishment. “Can I return to him later?”

 

“Of course,” Elrond replied. “You will be back within a few hours. Try not to worry about Sylvan. He is in the best hands.”

 

Shade reluctantly left his love’s side to join Melpomaen near the doorway. “Please take good care of him…” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Elrond. He just wanted to be close to Sylvan and make sure his love was fine.

 

“I will.” Elrond waited until the two males had left and then seated himself on the bed. “I know you are awake.”

 

Sylvan sighed and opened his eyes. “I was quiet for a reason.”

 

Elrond nodded. “You made the right decision. Shade needs to clean up and eat and so do you.” Elrond was tempted to brush some strands away from Sylvan’s face, but stopped himself just in time. He didn’t know what would happen if they touched again while Sylvan was awake. Maybe the young man would suck him into his mind once more.

 

“I won’t do that again,” Sylvan murmured in shame. “I didn’t want for that to happen the first time either, but I was excited to finally see you.” Suddenly, Sylvan realized something and he raised his right hand. “The shackles…” The metal was gone and white bandages had appeared instead. His right hand flew to his throat and his eyes widened as he touched the bandage there. “You removed them?” Wide-eyed, he stared at Elrond.

 

“I thought it would be best to do that while you were unconscious. It cost the black smith much effort to cut through the metal.” Although Elrond wanted to ask his patient a number of questions, he didn’t and allowed Sylvan time to sort out his thoughts and emotions.

 

“I can’t believe they’re gone.” Sylvan kept touching the bandage around his neck and staring at the ones around his wrists. “I hated them.”

 

Elrond nodded, but didn’t speak as he gathered that Sylvan would tell him when the young man was ready and his charge didn’t disappoint him.

 

“My father got scared when the villagers accused him of planning robberies and he appeased them by locking me in the attic. To make sure I wouldn’t escape, he chained me to the wall. If it hadn’t been for Shade I would have lost my mind!” At that moment, the door opened and Elrohir appeared carrying a tray. Sylvan grew quiet and eyed him curiously. He remembered Elrohir from their meeting in the woods, but that was about it.

 

Elrond was about to introduce Elrohir to Sylvan when something finally registered with him. “Did you say your *father* collared and chained you up?”

 

Elrohir blinked in surprise since he hadn’t heard the rest of their conversation. He quickly placed the tray on the nightstand and joined his father.

 

“Yes, my father…” The soup’s fragrances invaded his nostrils and Sylvan realized that he was hungry.

 

Anger was building inside Elrond, but he was careful not to show it. How could a father treat his child like that? He sat down on the side of the bed and reached for the tray. “Can you sit up for me?”

 

Seeing Sylvan struggle, Elrohir sat down on the other side and supported the blond. “Did your father really do that to you?” he asked as he stared at the bandages around Sylvan’s throat.

 

“Yes…” Sylvan ignored Elrohir and concentrated on the food. Elrond had placed the tray on his lap and Sylvan realized that there was fresh bread as well. “Is that for me or do you wish to eat as well?”

 

“That is all just for you.” Elrond watched closely to make sure that Sylvan could feed himself or needed assistance. Sylvan managed to curl his fingers around the bowl however and lifted it to his lips.

 

“Glorfindel and Erestor got me out,” Sylvan said in-between sips as he noted their curious looks. “They freed me.”

 

“That explains their involvement.” Elrond tore off some chunks from the bread which he then handed to Sylvan. Sylvan dipped them into the soup and continued to eat. Elrond was relieved to see his charge eat with such relish. Although Sylvan’s recovery would take days, if not weeks, the young man had remained unbroken and would fight to become independent again.

 

“We got separated at one point,” Sylvan said after chewing on the bread. “Some of my father’s men had followed us and wanted to take me back. Glorfindel fought them off and Shade pulled me along with him. We ended up hiding in a cave.”

 

Elrond rose from the bed and fetched a glass filled with miruvor for his charge. “And how did you come about Asfaloth?”

 

“Glorfindel must have told him to find us.” Sylvan eyed the golden liquid cautiously. “What’s that?” he asked when Elrond offered it to him after he had emptied the bowl and had eaten the bread.

 

“It is wine with healing properties.” Elrond disposed of the tray and then pulled his chair closer to the bed. He hoped Sylvan would be able to keep the food down.

 

Sylvan sipped experimentally. The wine was sweet and to his liking, so he sipped some more. He was keenly aware of Elrohir’s closeness and felt confused that they trusted him so easily. “I don’t mean you any harm,” he said and looked first at Elrond and then at Elrohir.

 

Elrond nodded. “You were not in your sound mind when you pulled me into your thoughts. We understand that and do not hold that against you.”

 

Elrohir had stayed quiet, content to let his father and Sylvan do the talking, but then he asked, “Would you like more soup?”

 

Sylvan graced him with a beatific smile, but then shook his head. “Thank you, but I don’t think I can manage more at the moment.”

 

“In that case… I would like to clean you up a bit. It will also help fight off any infections if you remove this dirt and grime from you.” Elrond exchanged a look with his son. He needed Elrohir to help him. He wouldn’t be able to do this on his own since Sylvan still needed support.

 

Sylvan felt a little shy at that. “I don’t know…” Suddenly the blanket shifted and he realized that he was naked beneath the sheet. Why hadn’t he noticed that before? Oh yes, he had been staring at his bandages.

 

“I can fetch some clothes for you…” Elrohir offered. “But my father is right. You need a bath.”

 

Sylvan chuckled softly. “Well, since Shade is cleaning up as well, I can’t stay behind, can I?” But he still felt shy about letting them touch him intimately.

 

“Do not worry,” Elrond said and patted the blond hair. “My son and I are healers and used to performing such services for our charges.”

 

Sylvan sighed deeply and nodded. Although the skin beneath the bandages ached, it didn’t hurt that badly any more. “Fine,” he answered eventually. “Clean me up then.”

 

~~~

 

Being discreet and giving Shade some privacy, Melpomaen turned around when the young man stepped into the thermal baths that lay stretched beneath the Last Homely House. “I will return shortly and bring you new clothes.”

 

“Thank you,” Shade whispered as he relaxed in the warm water. He closed his eyes after Melpomaen had left and enjoyed the peace and quiet, but after a bit he missed Sylvan. What was he doing wasting precious time when he could be with Sylvan again? Urging himself into action, Shade started to scrub his skin and rinsed the dirt from his hair. Although the water around him turned black at first, the continuous stream of clean water cleared the area again. When no more dirt came off of his body, Shade searched for towels.

 

“You are fast,” Melpomaen said upon his return. “I expected you to still be enjoying your bath.” He placed the clothes he had brought aside and reached for a towel, unfolding it.

 

Shade fought a moment with his timidity, but then rose and stepped into the towel which he quickly folded about his body. “I don’t want to waste any time. I want to return to Sylvan.”

 

“You must love him very much,” Melpomaen whispered as he offered Shade another towel to wrap around his hair.

 

“I can’t envision my life without him.” Shade briefly closed his eyes and centered himself. “It was hard when we could only meet for a few minutes each day. There were even days when I didn’t get a chance to see him at all.”

 

Melpomaen picked up the clothes and handed them to Shade. “Hopefully these will fit you. It was all I could do given the little time I had.”

 

Shade had no choice but to drop the towel and step into the trousers that Melpomaen had given him. They were black and made of a warm comfortable fabric. Next were a blue shirt, socks, and house shoes. “They fit. Thanks.”

 

Melpomaen smiled pleased. “But your hair is an absolute mess!”

 

Feeling self-conscious, Shade quickly ran his fingers through the raven mane. “That will do.”

 

“No, it will not. Please come over here.” Melpomaen walked over to a chair and picked up a comb that was lying on a vanity standing against the stone wall.

 

“That’s not necessary!” Shade protested.

 

“You want to look nice for Sylvan, do you not?” Melpomaen knew Shade would give in eventually.

 

Yes, he did want to look nice for Sylvan, so Shade dragged his feet over to the chair and sat down. “Give me the comb and I’ll do this myself.”

 

“You are a guest in this house, so let me attend to your hair.” Melpomaen stepped behind Shade and started to disentangle the ebony mane. “There is no need for you to hurry,” he added. “It will take Lord Elrond a while to attend to your lover’s needs. The both of you need to clean up.” He took his time combing Shade’s hair and then started to braid the side parts back. In the end, he fastened the plaits with a pin, which he slipped out of his own hair. “That is much better.” Even Melpomaen had to admit that Shade was handsome for a human. He would fit in nicely in Imladris.

 

~~~

 

“Can we come inside?” Shade had knocked on the door and then pushed it ajar. Melpomaen had stopped him from flinging it open and storming inside, pointing out that Elrond could be busy dressing Sylvan.

 

“Yes!” Sylvan was resting his back against some comfortable pillows while smiling at his love.

 

Shade shuffled inside and made eye contact with Elrond to see if he could approach. Elrond nodded and Elrohir stepped away from the bed so Shade could sit on the side, which the young man promptly did. “You look better,” Shade said once he had taken his position at Sylvan’s side again. Carefully he gathered one of his love’s hands in his and rubbed the knuckles. “It’s even better to see the shackles and collar gone.”

 

“Yes, I’m glad they’re gone too.” Sylvan couldn’t stop grinning at Shade. “I like your new look.”

 

Shade blushed. “Melpomaen did that…” He had felt shy when he had looked at his reflection in the mirror after the Elf had finished his handiwork. “I’m glad you like it.” It actually felt good to have the hair out of his face. “You cleaned up nicely too.”

 

Elrond walked over to Melpomaen and watched the two young men who were so obviously in love. “We should give them some privacy,” he suggested and gestured for Elrohir to leave the room with them. The three of them exited the room and came to a halt in the corridor. “Elrohir, I want you to go and meet with Glorfindel and Erestor. Try to find out as much information from them as you can.” As his son left to do his bidding, Elrond turned toward Melpomaen. “We are going to enjoy some peace and quiet in my study. I believe Erestor keeps a good wine in the drawer of his desk for special occasions and this certainly *is* a special occasion. We freed Sylvan of his chains and they found a new home here.”

 

Melpomaen gulped. Had Elrond really invited him to drink some wine with him? He wasn’t sure that he would be able to handle such a situation, especially since he so seldom drank wine! When he did, it went straight to his head and made him act funny. “Maybe you would prefer someone else’s company over mine, Milord?” Melpomaen asked, hopeful that he might still be able to divert the half-Elf. “Maybe you would like me to send for Silinde or Saelbeth?”

 

Elrond slowly shook his head. “I want *your* company, Melpomaen, that is why I asked you.” Until that moment he hadn’t realized how insecure Melpomaen felt and it was time to render that. “Follow me,” he ordered, not giving Melpomaen a chance to evade his invitation.

 

Melpomaen bowed his head in defeat. He knew he was going to embarrass himself...he just knew it.

 

TBC

 

Part 6

 

“Hail Glorfindel! Hail Erestor!” Elrohir walked toward his two former tutors and smiled at them while gazing at them inquiringly. “It is a rare sight to see you share a horse!” Like his father, Elrohir was also curious to find out more details of what had happened.

 

Erestor jumped from Tirith’s back and almost caused Glorfindel to tumble forward by the sudden movement. At the last second, Glorfindel managed to grab a handful of Tirith’s mane and stay on the horse’s back. Erestor paid Glorfindel no heed and advanced on Elrohir while gesturing wildly. “Are they here? Did they make it? Tell me!”

 

Elrohir quickly nodded. He had seldom seen his former tutor so agitated. “If you are referring to Sylvan and Shade, yes, then I can reassure you. They made it.”

 

Relieved, Erestor sighed. “I had almost given up hope. When did they arrive?”

 

“We sighted them yesterday morning and took them to the Last Homely House. My father took them in and they are residing in the healing wing since Sylvan needed a healer.” Elrohir watched Glorfindel dismount and then join them. Glorfindel looked relieved as well. “They told us bits and pieces, but father hopes that the two of you can supply us with more details.”

 

Once Glorfindel and Elrohir had fallen into step at either side of him, Erestor sped up and marched toward the courtyard. “We will tell you what we know, but first, I want to see them.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I want to see them as well.”

 

“Asfaloth is back in his box,” Elrohir told Glorfindel. “I doubt the two youngsters would have made it without him. When I found them, Shade was busy scolding Asfaloth for traveling too fast, but the stallion probably realized how badly Sylvan needed medical attention.”

 

Glorfindel felt proud that Asfaloth had taken charge of the situation. “He is a very fine beast.”

 

They had reached the courtyard and an Elf came up to them to take Tirith to the stables. The three Elves entered the healing wing and headed for the room Sylvan was staying in. If Elrohir noticed that Glorfindel’s hand rested at the small of Erestor’s back, then the half-Elf didn’t mention it and ignored it much to Erestor’s relief.

 

“How do they fare?” Glorfindel asked to prepare for what they might see.

 

“Shade is doing fine. All he needed was a bath and some good meals,” Elrohir said. “Sylvan is a different matter though.”

 

“Did you already remove those appalling shackles and that collar?” Erestor asked.

 

“We did. They are gone and father already attended to the infection that had formed beneath the metal.” Elrohir stopped walking when Erestor came to a halt. A look at the Advisor’s face showed that Erestor hadn’t known about the infection yet.

 

“There was no infection when we were separated,” Erestor mused.

 

“Then it happened afterwards.” Elrohir gestured at a door and said, “You can go inside. The last time I spoke with Sylvan he was awake and lucid.”

 

“Thank you.” Erestor knocked on the door. Elrohir excused himself and the Advisor took Glorfindel’s hand in his. Glorfindel smiled warmly and Erestor found it much easier to smile back since he knew that the two young men had made it to Imladris. “You were right.”

 

Glorfindel nodded and pressed a light kiss onto Erestor’s trembling lips. “Never let go of hope,” he whispered and then inclined his head, telling Erestor to open the door since a voice was bidding them to come inside. “Go on.”

 

Erestor pushed down the door handle and the door opened. His gaze swept through the room and he smiled warmly when it landed on Sylvan lying in bed and Shade sitting on the side. “You made it!”

 

Sylvan trembled with joy at seeing his rescuers. “Your horse found us and took us here,” he addressed Glorfindel for the moment. “You were right… Elrond wants us here!”

 

Erestor and Glorfindel entered and approached the bed. They were still holding hands and Glorfindel squeezed Erestor’s fingers reassuringly, sensing his love’s agitation. “Of course he does. I told you so, did I not?” Glorfindel smiled at them. Erestor was moving closer to him and he folded an arm around his love’s waist. “You look better.”

 

Sylvan nodded and, while his skin still stung, it no longer hurt. “Elrond had the collar and shackles removed. When I woke up, they were gone!” His eyes filled with tears. “I’m so grateful.”

 

Erestor smiled and patted Sylvan’s hair, which had regained its shiny blond color now that the grime was gone. “I am glad we could help.” He couldn’t take in enough of the sight of Sylvan and Shade safe in Imladris, which filled him with joy. “I was afraid you would not make it, but Glorfindel was convinced you would.”

 

“Only thanks to Asfaloth,” Shade muttered. “And I scolded him…” He glanced at Glorfindel apologetically.

 

“I am sure he took it in stride and bears you no hard feelings.” Glorfindel pulled Erestor even closer. “What do you say?” he whispered into his love’s ear. “Shall we award them some privacy and retire to your rooms?” Much to Glorfindel’s amusement, the Advisor grew flustered.

 

A look at Sylvan and Shade showed that they would like to have their privacy returned, and Erestor couldn’t deny that he still had unfinished business with Glorfindel. The warrior had been patient so far, but Erestor knew that they had to sort out matters eventually. Now that they were home, he lacked excuses to postpone that conversation. “We will visit with you later, if we may.”

 

“We’d like that,” Sylvan said, answering for Shade as well. He enjoyed seeing Glorfindel and Erestor again, but Elrond and Melpomaen had only left a few minutes ago and he was desperate to have Shade to himself a little longer.

 

“Let us give them some privacy,” Glorfindel suggested and pulled Erestor toward the doorway. “They are safe. You know that now. We can concentrate on…different matters.”

 

Erestor knew exactly what other matters Glorfindel was hinting at. “Try to rest,” he told Sylvan. “And become better.”

 

“I will,” Sylvan replied, touched that these two Elves cared so much about him. “I’m sure Shade will see to that.”

 

“Oh yes, I will,” Shade whispered into Sylvan’s ear.

 

Glorfindel pulled Erestor into the corridor and then closed the door behind them. “And now, the two of us are going to talk.” Erestor meekly nodded, knowing that he had already stalled much too long.

 

~~~

 

Petrified, Melpomaen stared at Elrond, who was trying to fill his glass again! “No!” He almost jumped to his feet, wanting to flee the room, but his head was spinning due to the wine he had drunk already. “Please, no more.”

 

Elrond wasn’t sure if he felt amused or concerned when he watched Melpomaen panic. “No more,” he agreed after a moment’s thought and put the wine away without having filled Melpomaen’s glass. He had never seen an Elf react to a mere glass of wine so fast! “Maybe you would prefer water instead?” Water might help Melpomaen sober up. At first, making Melpomaen a bit drunk had appealed to Elrond, hoping it might loosen the younger Elf up, but instead, Melpomaen had only grown increasingly tense and he realized that he disliked seeing the brown-haired Elf distressed. He now wanted to help. “Here.”

 

Melpomaen eagerly accepted the water and sipped. “I apologize for reacting like that.” But he *had* warned Elrond that wine had a strange effect on him, yet still, Elrond had insisted they shared some. “I am not used to drinking wine.”

 

Elrond frowned. Even if Melpomaen wasn’t accustomed to drinking wine, the younger Elf shouldn’t have become intoxicated that quickly! Not after drinking one glass of wine! With his face flushed and his fingers trembling around the glass, Melpomaen did look adorable. Elrond couldn’t help but notice that and Elrohir’s suggestion echoed in his thoughts again. /No!/ he thought resolutely. He wasn’t going to think about Melpomaen romantically. He was much too young and inexperienced for him!

 

“I had better leave now,” Melpomaen said, interpreting Elrond’s silence as displeasure. He had told the Elf-Lord that he would make bad company, but Elrond had refused to listen! “I am sure you have better things to do than listen to me apologize for being…” Melpomaen grew quiet when Elrond raised his hand commandingly.

 

Elrond couldn’t believe Melpomaen had reached the wrong conclusion. What did he have to do to reach the younger Elf? Acting impulsively, he claimed Melpomaen’s hands after placing the empty glass aside and rubbed the trembling digits. “Mel… may I call you that or...?”

 

Melpomaen swallowed hard. No one had ever called him that before and it sounded so soft and gentle as it had rolled from Elrond’s lips. Unable to look away, he stared at Elrond’s lips. Those lips fascinated him and he cocked his head, trying to study them from another angle.

 

The Peredhel wondered what was wrong with Melpomaen. The way the younger Elf was staring at him worried him. “Mel?”

 

“Your lips…” The water hadn’t helped him sober up at all and Melpomaen freed his right hand from the half-Elf’s hold so he could brush it against Elrond’s bottom lip.

 

Elrond kept perfectly still since he didn’t know what was happening with Melpomaen. The fingertips softly brushed his lips and he smiled at the younger Elf. “I shall never feed you wine again.” He said that even in spite of the fact that he liked the effect the wine was having on Melpomaen. But on the other hand, he felt sorry for the younger Elf who had so easily succumbed to the treacherous wine.

 

Melpomaen didn’t really hear Elrond’s declaration. The only thing he could think about was wanting to kiss those lips after touching them. The wine made him lose control and he leaned in closer to catch Elrond’s lips in a kiss.

 

Elrond controlled his surprise tightly when Melpomaen instigated a kiss. He hadn’t thought something like that would happen, but he eased into the kiss and enjoyed tasting the younger Elf. Melpomaen sighed deeply and the sound reverberated through Elrond, making him aware of the fact that he liked having Melpomaen in his arms. He pulled Melpomaen onto his lap and the younger Elf moved along willingly, straddling him. Melpomaen’s hooded eyes showed that Elrond shouldn’t let this progress into something more. Not while Melpomaen was under the influence. “Mel?”

 

Melpomaen smiled sultrily and batted his eyelashes at Elrond, who no longer seemed so intimidating. “What sort of wine was that?” he asked as he realized that something was wrong.

 

“Celeborn’s First Ager… Much too potent probably.” Elrond wrapped his arms around the younger Elf to steady him as Melpomaen rested his head against Elrond’s shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling comfortable. He actually purred, which made Elrond chuckle in turn. “Yes, sleep the effects off,” Elrond whispered. “That is probably the best thing you can do.” He tucked Melpomaen’s head under his chin and enjoyed holding the younger Elf. He couldn’t help but wonder though how Melpomaen would react waking up in such a compromising position.

 

~~~

 

Erestor walked over to the side table and poured himself some tea. Thankfully some servants had already prepared his rooms for his arrival. The fireplace was lit, food was waiting for him on the table, and the windows had been opened to let the warm breeze in. “Would you like some tea as well?” he asked and stole a look at the blond.

 

Glorfindel chose a comfortable chair near the fireplace to sit down on and nodded. “Oh, yes please.” He wondered how Erestor, who had been surprisingly evasive so far, was going to handle their upcoming conversation. “This is where I will be living then.”

 

Swallowing nervously, Erestor poured a second cup of tea, which he carried over to Glorfindel. He pulled up a chair and sat down as well. Nursing his tea, he studied the blond from over the rim. “Why do I suddenly feel so odd?”

 

“Because we took a break from courting and I let you create this distance.” Glorfindel sipped his tea and eyed Erestor closely. “You said you had lost your beloved on the battlefield.”

 

Erestor swallowed again, not having expected this particular question. “He was an officer in Turgon’s service. You did not know him. He fell in the same battle you did.”

 

Glorfindel momentarily closed his eyes and bowed his head, remembering that dreadful day. “Ecthelion died before I did.”

 

“It was fairly well-known that the two of you were lovers,” Erestor whispered from behind his tea. “I am not surprised you found it hard to take a new lover.”

 

“Our love was…remarkable,” Glorfindel said eventually. “But it is also in the past.”

 

They sat there for long time just studying each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end, it was Erestor who put away his tea, stood, and straddled Glorfindel’s lap. Glorfindel reacted by bringing his arms up Erestor’s back and rubbing the skin through the robes the Advisor was wearing. “Erestor,” he started, uncertain of what he wanted to say.

 

Erestor sensed Glorfindel’s confusion and bridged the distance that had grown between them. He leaned in closer and pried Glorfindel’s lips apart in a bruising kiss. Both of them were experienced lovers and he felt it was safe to reveal a more ‘daring’ side of his character.

 

Glorfindel was pleasantly surprised and savored Erestor’s aggressiveness. “Yes,” he breathed into the dark-haired Elf’s mouth and crushed Erestor against him passionately. “No more words,” he whispered, nodding once.

 

Erestor agreed wholly and grinned wickedly. Both of them had been in this situation before and knew what to expect should they take this further. The only thing they had to find out was who was going to be on top. Erestor was still trying to find out what kind of mood he was in when Glorfindel took charge and started to unbutton his robes. Raising an eyebrow, he decided that he couldn’t stay behind and attacked the buttons that closed Glorfindel’s shirt. Slowly, they did away with the fabric until Glorfindel’s bare chest and a little bit more of Erestor’s body was revealed.

 

Glorfindel took in Erestor’s form appreciatively. “I want to see you move beneath me… See you thrust upward to meet me halfway. I want to bury myself inside your heat and possess you.” At the same time, he wrapped strands of Erestor’s raven hair around his fist. “What do you say? Do you accept that challenge?”

 

Uncaring of the discomfort throwing back his head brought, Erestor laughed loudly. “Who says that challenge will not backfire on you?” His first intention had been to deny Glorfindel and claim the blond instead, but the thing was, he *was* in the mood for being possessed. He *wanted* to feel the blond move inside him. “But on my terms…”

 

Intrigued, Glorfindel let Erestor take charge and found himself naked a moment later. Erestor had quickly done away with his trousers and his member rose to attention as Erestor’s agile fingers wrapped around the hardening flesh. “Oh my…” Maybe he *had* underestimated the wicked Advisor. “How did we find ourselves in this situation so quickly?”

 

“You challenged me, remember?” Erestor liked seeing the dazed expression in Glorfindel’s eyes and moved to his feet. He heard Glorfindel’s sigh when they lost bodily contact, but he had to remove his robes, boots, and socks. Once he was naked, Erestor took in Glorfindel’s aroused state and licked his lips. Glorfindel was well-endowed and the purple head was already leaking precious fluids. “Are you that eager?” Oh, they had been working toward this moment for centuries and it didn’t surprise him that they were progressing so quickly.

 

Glorfindel, flustered and needy, reached for Erestor, but the dark-haired Elf circled the chair instead. Not once, but repeatedly and Glorfindel was beginning to feel dizzy. “Do not do that…”

 

Erestor laughed as he threw back his head. His hair danced against the small of his back and cascaded down his chest. Aroused himself, Erestor wondered how they could pleasure each other best. “You are much too agitated,” he commented naughtily and pushed Glorfindel’s knees apart. “You will not last long if I let you take me now.” And he wanted Glorfindel to last.

 

Glorfindel forgot to breathe as he watched Erestor go down to his knees in front of him. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened as the raven head bowed and then soft, wet lips touched the head of his member, causing him to scream in pleasure. “Erestor!” His love could have warned him that he was going to do that!

 

The Advisor merely grinned and took in more of the hard flesh. Glorfindel’s fingers moved through his hair and grabbed hold of raven strands whenever he sucked hard.

 

“Damn you for…” Glorfindel pushed Erestor’s head lower, forcing the dark-haired Elf to take in more and the next moment he climaxed. “No!” he wailed. He had wanted their first time to be different!

 

“Do not worry, love,” Erestor whispered with lips wet from Glorfindel’s essence. Creamy droplets sat on his bottom lip as he leaned in closer to kiss his lover. “I did not exhaust you yet.” Glorfindel gazed at him helplessly, which showed that the blond was still lost in ecstasy. “I want you to last a long time…” he purred and bit Glorfindel’s bottom lip.

 

Glorfindel stared in confusion at this depraved creature kneeling between his legs. Not in his wildest dreams had he imagined Erestor would act like that. “I feel like I do not know you.”

 

Erestor rose from the floor and caught Glorfindel’s right hand in his. He pulled the blond to his feet and hugged him because Glorfindel was a bit wobbly. “You will become used to me. I am sure you still have to reveal bits about yourself as well.” With Glorfindel’s hand locked within his, he guided the blond over to the fur that lay in front of the fireplace. “I want you to possess me,” he whispered into Glorfindel’s ear. Circling the blond once more, he made sure that his hands touched his lover’s body everywhere he could reach. “I want you to make me scream. I want that so much. I want you to make me let go.”

 

Erestor’s words made Glorfindel erect again and the blond stared at his love dazedly. “Erestor, I…”

 

“What? Did you think I would claim you?” Erestor let his fingers trail lower until they danced against the entrance to the blond’s body. “Maybe tomorrow… Now, I want you to take me.”

 

Glorfindel quivered with passion. Only a few minutes ago he had boldly challenged Erestor and now his love was throwing another challenge right back at him. “Do you really want that?”

 

“Oh yes. I need this.” He had gone without a lover for millennia and since Glorfindel was hard with desire for him, he wanted this to move on. “Stop talking and show me.”

 

Glorfindel growled and his eyes narrowed. Erestor was nothing like he had thought the dark-haired Elf would be, but he loved seeing this wild side to the normally regal Advisor. “As you wish, my love.”

 

For one moment, Erestor felt disappointed when he thought that Glorfindel was going to make slow and gentle love to him, but then he was turned around and pressed against the stone wall. Trembling with anticipation, he placed his hands against the cold surface and looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. Hard flesh nudged against his backside, but he wanted more. “Glorfindel,” he growled warningly. “Now!”

 

Glorfindel laughed impishly. “Impatient, my dear?” His hand moved in-between Erestor’s legs and nudged them apart. “You had me on your terms just now. Now I am going to have you my way.” He inched closer until the head of his erection dipped in-between Erestor’s taunt buttocks. Guiding himself, he nudged against his love’s entrance. “Ready?”

 

Erestor was about to chastise Glorfindel for not speeding up when he was suddenly impaled. With one fierce thrust, Glorfindel penetrated him and opened him up. His fingernails scratched the bricks and he howled as he threw back his head. “Yes!” he screamed victoriously.

 

Nuzzling Erestor’s neck, Glorfindel pressed himself closer against his love’s trembling body while possessing more and more of the tight channel that quivered around him. “You are tight, my love.” Grinning, he took the tip of Erestor’s ear in-between his teeth and bit down.

 

Erestor pressed back and cried in pleasure. They moved together frantically, Erestor trying to answer each of Glorfindel’s thrusts which brushed against that special gland inside his channel. Glorfindel managed to a look at Erestor’s face and saw that the eyes had closed and that his love was biting on his bottom lip in concentration. Who would have thought that Erestor had this feral side to him? Realizing Erestor was quickly moving toward his climax, Glorfindel slowed down, his thrusts becoming shallow. Frustrated, Erestor glared at him from over his shoulder. “Easy, love, easy…you wanted this to last.”

 

“You Warg…”

 

Glorfindel chuckled and shook his head. “Such foul language.” He slipped a hand around his love and reached for Erestor’s member. “Do you want to come already?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Yes, damn you!” Erestor had always been a passionate lover who liked to experience the act of making love to the fullest. “Make me come!”

 

Glorfindel suckled Erestor’s shoulder and then playfully bit into the sensitive skin. “Be careful what you wish for…”

 

Erestor gasped as Glorfindel suddenly started to drive himself home with frightening power and speed. His body seemed on fire and he wailed pitifully as the gland inside his passage was battered mercilessly. “Damn…you!” he screamed and then threw back his head in surrender. Glorfindel had ripped his orgasm from him and he shook hard, letting go.

 

The blond let go as well and found release simultaneously with Erestor. They panted hard and Glorfindel found he had to wrap his arms around his love in order to keep Erestor upright. The dark-haired Elf had gone limp and Glorfindel eased his love’s body against his. “Hey…” he whispered and broke their physical connection. Turning Erestor around, he studied the dark eyes, which showed how sated Erestor was.

 

“Hey…” Erestor whispered, feeling exhausted. “You did well, love.”

 

Glorfindel slowly went down on his knees and took Erestor with him. A minute later, they had curled up on the fur and were searching each other’s faces. “That was unexpected.”

 

Erestor had the grace to blush. “I was in the mood for it. I am not always, you know.” He cuddled up to Glorfindel and savored running his fingers through the blond’s hair. “Sometimes I like to be taken that way.”

 

“But not always?” Glorfindel asked hopefully. He would like to experience Erestor taking him in turn as well. Something told him that would be quite an interesting experience.

 

“Not always, no,” Erestor replied while reading between the lines. “The next time we make love, I might be all over you…or rather inside you.” He mischievously licked his lips and smiled promisingly at Glorfindel. “That was good though.”

 

“I am glad I pleased you,” Glorfindel whispered and smiled adoringly at the exhausted Elf in his arms. Having Erestor as a lover promised to be interesting and he wondered what surprise the Advisor would throw at him next.

 

~~~

 

“Do you think it’ll be okay if I lay down beside you?” Shade asked. The last thing he wanted was to somehow aggravate Sylvan’s injuries.

 

“You won’t hurt me,” Sylvan said after having grasped Shade’s concern. “Come here.” He pushed the covers down invitingly. “I want you close.” He was reclining into some pillows and when Shade lay down, his love ended up resting his dark head on his chest. Sylvan loved wrapping an arm around his love for a change. Normally it was the other way around. “I love holding you.”

 

Shade made himself comfortable, but he also made sure he stayed clear of the bandages. “I still find it hard to believe that we’re safe now and that I have you to myself.” He raised his head and smiled at Sylvan. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Sylvan smiled and blushed. “I was hoping you’d finally ask me.” His fingertips roamed Shade’s face and since they were so close and touching, the discomfort radiating from his neck and wrists no longer registered with him. “Our first kiss,” he said and chuckled nervously. Wide-eyed, he watched Shade change position until his love could claim his lips in a tender kiss. Smiling at Shade, he carefully hooked his hands behind his love’s neck and pulled him closer.

 

“No,” Shade said and shook his head. “We need to be careful…the bandages...”

 

“I don’t care! We have waited so long to be together like this!” Sylvan gazed at Shade pleadingly. “Don’t stop kissing me…”

 

Shade sighed and gave in. He couldn’t deny Sylvan, not after everything they had been through, so he kissed him again. Their kisses remained rather chaste though since they both needed the time to get to know each other that way. They had been forced to keep their distance too long to just take the next step. Instead, Shade stroked Sylvan’s blond hair and rested his head on his love’s chest once more. “This is perfect. I want things to stay this way.”

 

Sylvan smiled and relished having Shade so close. “Who knows,” he whispered. “Maybe things will even get better.”

 

“Better than this? Impossible.” Shade rubbed his cheek against Sylvan’s shoulder. How could anything top this? This was perfection.

 

TBC

 

Part 7

 

Elrond had taken pity on Melpomaen and had moved the younger Elf to the couch located in the corner of his study. It had been awfully tempting to wait for Melpomaen to wake up while still seated on his lap, but in the end, Elrond had decided against it. He didn’t want to make the young advisor panic. So he had decided to return to work and kept an eye on Melpomaen as he read a letter. The younger Elf’s reaction to the wine still puzzled him.

 

Melpomaen groaned and clenched his eyes shut. His head spun. At first, he didn’t recall what had caused his miserable state, but then he opened his eyes and realized where he was. He was in Elrond’s study and… He sat upright with a start and whimpered as he recalled what had happened. Oh, he had made an absolute fool of himself, behaving the way he had! He brought his knees close to his chest and rested his brow on them while curling his arms around his legs and trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

Worried, Elrond made his way over to the couch and sat on his heels. “Mel?”

 

Melpomaen’s head slanted back, his eyes widening in shock. “No!” he cried and then stared at Elrond. Disgusted by what he had done, he quickly lowered his gaze, closed his eyes, and started to tremble.

 

“Mel, everything is fine. Do not fret.” Elrond wished the younger Elf would look at him so he could read youth’s feelings. “What is amiss?” Carefully, he placed his left hand on Melpomaen’s back and rubbed soothingly.

 

Eyes opening at the touch, Melpomaen stared at the Elf-Lord. “I…I… I am sorry… What I did was… Oh, by the Grace of the Valar… Please forgive me!” He wrung his hands and looked pleadingly at Elrond. “It was the wine! I would never act that disrespectfully myself!”

 

“Hush now,” Elrond murmured soothingly. “Nothing is wrong. I am not cross with you.” He kept up the stroking and curled the fingers of his other hand around Melpomaen’s. “I know it was the wine.” He then carefully considered his next move. “I did not mind you kissing me, though.”

 

Melpomaen stared at Elrond in disbelief. What had the half-Elf said? He must have misheard! Elrond couldn’t have said that!

 

Elrond smiled and nodded once. “I rather liked being kissed by you, Mel.”

 

“Oh, this is so embarrassing. You are only saying that to make me feel better, but I know it is not the truth.” The younger Elf’s eyes widened once more. “Oh no, I called you a liar just now!” How could he possibly have worsened the situation he was in? “Please, I should go. Maybe we can forget this ever happened?”

 

“I do not wish to forget that you kissed me.” Elrond sat down on the armrest of the couch. “You did nothing wrong or disrespectful. The wine made you lose your reservation and on some level you must have wanted to kiss me, so you did.”

 

Melpomaen didn’t know what to make of the fact that Elrond was rubbing his back and squeezing his fingers. That the half-Elf had liked being kissed stunned him. It couldn’t be the truth! “Can we forget that I embarrassed myself that way?”

 

Elrond sighed. “If that is what you wish…Or we could even the score and maybe then you will feel less embarrassed.”

 

The advisor shook his head. “I do not understand…” The next moment however, he did as Elrond leaned in closer and returned the kiss Melpomaen had stolen an hour ago. Melpomaen inched away from the half-Elf and looked at him in wonder. “You kissed me?”

 

Elrond patiently nodded. “I did.” It would be interesting to see how Melpomaen would react to being kissed in turn.

 

“Why would you do that?” Melpomaen freed his hand from Elrond’s hold and touched his lips in wonder.

 

“Now there is no longer a reason for you to feel embarrassed for kissing me. I kissed you in turn.” Elrond knew he shouldn’t be wicked, but he couldn’t help himself and asked, “Did you enjoy being kissed?”

 

Melpomaen grew flustered. Yes, he had enjoyed being kissed, but…

 

“Ah, I think I have my answer.” Elrond smiled and realized just how innocent Melpomaen was that a mere kiss would make him blush like that. “Now, would you like some tea?” It was important that the younger Elf started to feel more comfortable around him and continuing that line of conversation would only cause Melpomaen to retreat further.

 

The sudden change in subject didn’t jolt Melpomaen and he gladly accepted it. “Yes, please…” It would hopefully give him a chance to compose himself again. Elrond rose and made his way over to his desk where he poured tea for Melpomaen. The younger Elf swung his feet to the floor and blinked in surprise. What had happened just now had him mystified.

 

“Here, drink this.” Elrond sat down on the couch next to Melpomaen and handed the young advisor his cup of tea. “Erestor will probably send for you shortly. He will want to be updated. You should have composed yourself by then.”

 

Melpomaen nodded once absentmindedly. Updating Erestor was the last thing on his mind. He was trying to figure out what had happened between Elrond and him just then. Elrond had said that he had enjoyed being kissed and had looked smug when he had returned that kiss, but could that be the truth? “I was never kissed before…that,” Melpomaen admitted in a choked voice.

 

“I surmised as much,” Elrond said reassuringly. “May I offer some advice?” After Melpomaen had nodded, Elrond continued. “You should find yourself a mate.”

 

Melpomaen almost choked on his tea. “What?”

 

“You reached majority a long time ago. You should search for a suitable partner.” Elrohir’s suggestion came to mind, but Elrond dismissed it once more. “We are not meant to be alone, Mel.”

 

“You are… I mean… You have been…” Horrified that he had spoken aloud, Melpomaen cringed. He hadn’t wanted to argue with the Elf-Lord!

 

Elrond sighed. “It is different for me,” he explained. “My wife asked me to find new love, but…it is difficult to find an Elf who sees *me* and not Elrond Half-Elven, ruler of Imladris.” Would Melpomaen understand what he was trying to say?

 

Melpomaen blinked. Yes, he understood what Elrond was telling him. He was one of *them* who put Elrond onto a pedestal and worshipped the half-Elf. He had told Elrond so himself. “I do that too,” he whispered.

 

Elrond’s smile saddened. “I know you do and that is why I tried to make you aware of what you were doing. Maybe I succeeded?” he asked hopefully.

 

The younger Elf shyly returned Elrond’s smile. “I understand what you are saying. You want me to know the real you…the person beneath the legend.”

 

“Exactly!” Elrond was overjoyed that Melpomaen had understood. “Can you do that?”

 

Melpomaen nodded. “After today, I just might be able to do that.” Ever since he had become drunk, had climbed onto Elrond’s lap and kissed him, had been kissed in turn, and had had this absurd conversation, he could imagine seeing the person beneath the fame. “I think I would like to know you…Elrond,” he stated timidly.

 

Elrond smiled in delight at the young advisor. “I would like to know you better in turn, Mel.”

 

“But why? Now that Master Erestor has returned we will not be working together any more.”

 

Elrond’s hand moved up Melpomaen’s back and settled upon the younger Elf’s shoulder. “As I said before, I would like for us to be friends. We do not need to work together to achieve that.”

 

Melpomaen’s smile brightened further. “That is true…” He would give their friendship a chance then, although he still didn’t understand why an Elf of Elrond’s importance wanted to be friends with someone like *him*.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel woke when soft lips descended onto his. His gaze focused and he became aware of Erestor straddling his hips. The long, raven hair was a mess after their passionate lovemaking, but Glorfindel didn’t mind. It gave Erestor an edge now that he looked so satiated. Erestor released his lips and smirked naughtily, which made Glorfindel swallow hard. They were still on the fur in front of the fireplace and there was only one conclusion he could come up with. “Did I really fall asleep on you?”

 

Erestor let his fingertips glide down Glorfindel’s muscular chest and nodded. His long hair teased Glorfindel’s pectorals and he caught his lover’s sigh. “I must have exhausted you. We will work on your stamina.” Cocking his head, he smiled deceivingly sweet.

 

Glorfindel stared in bewilderment at his lover. “I never knew you possessed such a wicked side.”

 

Laughing, Erestor tapped his fingertips against Glorfindel’s abdominal area. “Now you do.” A thoughtful look appeared in his eyes. “I would have liked to let you sleep, but I did not want you to wake up alone. I have to report to Elrond and I am afraid I can not stay much longer.”

 

Nodding, Glorfindel raised his hand to touch Erestor’s face. He cupped the Advisor’s cheek in the palm of his hand and studied his love. “Do you still want me to move in with you?” Erestor nodded. “I shall fetch some of my belongings then.”

 

“We will see each other again at dinner.” Erestor leaned into the caress and pressed a kiss against the palm. “I shall miss you during the day.”

 

Glorfindel trembled and pulled Erestor closer until his lover blanketed his body with his. “I will not be able to concentrate on much today. I can not forget the way you looked when…”

 

“When we made love?” Erestor smiled teasingly. “In that case I suggest you do not participate in any weapons’ training today. I do not want you to end up injured because of me.”

 

“That might be best,” Glorfindel readily agreed and tried to hold Erestor in place when the dark-haired Elf tried to rise to his feet.

 

“I am sorry, Glorfindel, but I really have to report to Elrond.” Erestor stroked the fair hair away from Glorfindel’s face and smiled adoringly at his lover. “But I will be yours again tonight.”

 

“I am looking forward to that.” Reluctantly, Glorfindel released Erestor and sat up. He watched Erestor walk to the bathroom with a dreamy expression on his face. His body vibrated with sexual energy and he felt like he had woken up from a very long sleep. He rose from the floor and strolled over to the bathroom so he could continue to watch Erestor, who made quick work of washing up and dressing. Glorfindel regretted that Erestor had to cover up that lovely body of his with such concealing robes.

 

Amused, Erestor turned his head to look at his love. He had braided his hair into a single plait which drifted down his back. “Is anything amiss?” he asked cheekily, knowing very well why Glorfindel was giving him that look.

 

“I can not seem to have enough of you.” The urge to take Erestor into his arms again became too much and he reached for the Advisor. Erestor allowed the embrace for several minutes, but then stepped away from him, leaving his arms empty again. “What have you done to me?”

 

Erestor merely smiled and placed a kiss on Glorfindel’s lips. “You are in love, Glorfindel.”

 

“I have been in love with you for quite some time, but I never felt like this!” Glorfindel stretched cat-like and realized that he felt like he could take on a horde of Uruk-hai on his own and utterly crush them.

 

“But you did not make love for a long time.” Erestor put the finishing touches to his hair and robes and then walked toward the doorway. “Do not be late for dinner.”

 

“Oh, I will be early,” Glorfindel replied since Erestor would be attending dinner too. He cast Erestor one last smoldering look before the Advisor was gone while closing the door behind him. “Damn, how am I supposed to finish anything today?” Glorfindel shook his head. All he could think about was making love to Erestor and how much he yearned to repeat their encounter.

 

~~~

 

Elrond smiled when he found Sylvan and Shade asleep in each other’s arms. He regretted having to wake them, but he wanted to move Sylvan onto the balcony. Arien’s warm beams would do his charge good. He also wanted them both to eat some lunch. He coughed, hoping the sound would wake at least one of them. His tactic worked as Shade’s eyelids fluttered and the young man’s gaze focused on him.

 

Shade felt relieved as he realized that it was ‘only’ Elrond. A part of him was always on guard, looking out for Sylvan’s safety.

 

“I brought lunch,” Elrond explained and walked over to the bed carrying a tray. “Maybe you would like to wake Sylvan as well?”

 

Shade nodded and then turned toward his love. “Hey, wake up. Food’s here and you need to eat.” He caressed Sylvan’s hair and the green eyes opened and focused on him. Sleep and dreams still lingered in them though and Shade waited patiently for Sylvan to wake up fully.

 

Sylvan blinked a few times and managed to sit upright with Shade’s help. Reclining into some pillows which Shade punched into shape, he smiled at his love. It felt great having Shade so close upon waking up. Then Elrond’s presence registered with him.

 

Elrond placed the tray onto Sylvan’s lap. “The two of you should eat and then we will move you onto the balcony.”

 

The blond youth reached for a slice of bread topped with cheese, but his hand halted before it reached his lips. “Why onto the balcony?”

 

“It is a warm day and Arien’s rays possess a healing quality of her own. Go on, eat.”

 

Munching on the food, Sylvan watched Shade wolf down another slice. He smiled happily as he noted that his love also looked better. Finding Imladris had been their salvation.

 

Elrond busied himself with opening the balcony doors and moving two comfortable chairs out there while the two youngsters continued to eat. He had almost finished creating a cozy nest for them when he noticed that Shade was standing next to him.

 

“Can I help?” he offered. He didn’t like letting Elrond doing all the work.

 

“Thank you, but I have finished.” Elrond placed a blanket near the chair Sylvan would occupy and then rested his hand on Shade’s shoulder. “Let us fetch him.” Elrond couldn’t help but grin when he found that Sylvan had also eaten some honey. Some droplets had landed on his lips and hair. Shade moved forward and brushed the honey off of Sylvan’s bottom lip with his thumb.

 

Sylvan smiled shyly and gazed at Shade lovingly, which made Shade smile in turn. “Elrond’s right, you know,” he said and pushed his hands beneath his love’s back and knees. “It’s lovely out there.” Like Elrond, he was convinced that sitting in the sun would do Sylvan good. “Hold on!” He lifted Sylvan in his arms and carried him out onto the balcony. Sylvan held on tight and hooked a hand behind Shade’s neck. Although the skin beneath the bandages still stung, he was no longer in pain. Shade lowered him into the chair and then covered his legs with a blanket. Sylvan felt special being pampered like that.

 

Elrond watched them and concluded that they didn’t really need him at the moment. He would see to it that food and tea was brought to them and would return in the morning to renew Sylvan’s bandages. Smiling at Shade, who had intercepted his gaze, Elrond nodded and then left, returning their privacy to them.

 

Shade reached for Sylvan’s hand and curled his fingers around it. Turning onto his side, he studied his love and was thrilled to see such a joy in the green eyes. “We found a home here, don’t you think?”

 

Sylvan carefully nodded and felt relieved when there was no pain coming from his throat. “Yes, I think so…” Rubbing Shade’s fingers, he continued to smile at his love. Like Shade, he felt perfectly happy in Imladris.

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t know what to make of Melpomaen’s odd behavior. It was like he was dealing with a completely different Elf than the one he had left behind a few weeks ago. Melpomaen sat behind his desk idly moving his quill between his fingers as he stared into the distance with a mix of confusion and fright on his face. After allowing for the situation to continue for about an hour, he decided to find out what was amiss. He made his way over to Melpomaen’s desk and pulled up a chair. So far, the younger Elf hadn’t reacted to his presence. He cocked his head and then coughed delicately. “Melpomaen?”

Nothing happened, so Erestor tried again, this time louder. “Melpomaen!”

 

The quill snapped in-between Melpomaen’s fingers in two pieces as he cried out in shock and stared at Erestor guiltily. “Oh…”

 

The guilty look puzzled Erestor. He had chosen Melpomaen as his personal assistant for several reasons. One of them was Melpomaen’s ability to really focus and finish things. He now wondered where that competent Elf had gone. “Melpomaen? What has happened? I do not know you like this.”

 

Melpomaen lowered his gaze and sighed. “I will try to do better. I will focus.” But concentrating on his work was hard. All he could think of were the kisses Elrond and he had exchanged. He still didn’t know what had possessed him to climb onto Elrond’s lap and kiss the Elf-Lord, but he couldn’t deny that it had happened.

 

“Why are you so unfocused? What is distracting you? What happened during my absence? Melpomaen, tell me!” Vexed that Melpomaen wasn’t replying, Erestor shook his head and then reached for his friend’s hands. “What is amiss?”

 

The younger Elf felt conflicted. He knew he shouldn’t confide in Erestor, but at the same time, he needed to talk to someone urgently. “It is Elrond,” he admitted guiltily and bowed his head.

 

Erestor blinked in surprise. “Elrond?” What had Elrond done to throw Melpomaen off balance like that? He knew Elrond well enough to know that the half-Elf would never misbehave around Melpomaen or do anything inappropriate. But then again, Melpomaen was young and maybe a bit over sensitive. He might have interpreted something Elrond had said wrongly.

 

“It is nothing,” Melpomaen said, changing his mind about confiding in Erestor. “I am just not used to working together with him. After all, he is an Elf of great importance… I mean, he is Elrond Half-Elven and he has a special history having been the High-King’s Herald and…” Melpomaen quickly shut himself up with his hand as he realized that he was babbling.

 

Erestor didn’t really know what to make of Melpomaen’s incoherent admission. It was obvious though that Elrond had been on Melpomaen’s mind a lot lately. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that he was dealing with an Elf who was in love for the very first time, but that was ridiculous. Melpomaen was over two hundred years old and must have had a lover at one time...maybe? Frowning, Erestor comprehended that he couldn’t remember seeing Melpomaen with another Elf that way.

 

“Elrond is… Well, he is Elrond.” Oh, what a great answer! Erestor frowned at his own ineptness to comfort Melpomaen. “Yes, he has an impressive history, but that does not mean…” Suddenly, he understood. “Melpomaen, Elrond is an Elf like you and me. You should not put him onto a pedestal. That is not what he wants.” He had seen other Elves look at Elrond in that way and he knew that it unnerved Elrond to be treated like that.

 

“I know that… He told me.” Melpomaen sighed and glanced carefully at Erestor. “I do not have to work with him any longer now that you are back, do I?”

 

Erestor cautiously considered the question. In the end, he said, “Well, you might have to work together with him on occasion. I can not be everywhere at the same time, so you will have to act in my stead at times.” The notion seemed to cause Melpomaen distress for some reason which escaped Erestor. “I suggest you return to your work now. I need to report to Elrond at any rate. He will want to know how Glorfindel and I happened upon Sylvan and Shade.” But in reality he wanted to talk to Elrond to find out what had happened between Melpomaen and the half-Elf.

 

~~~

 

“Ah, Erestor… Just let me finish this last sentence.” Elrond continued to write for another minute and then placed his quill aside. Looking at Erestor, his smile froze. Erestor was giving him the most predatory look he had ever seen. “Erestor?”

 

Erestor sat down and made himself comfortable opposite the half-Elf and eyed him closely. Elrond appeared to be calm, but Erestor thought he saw something wicked in the grey eyes. “What did you do to poor Melpomaen? You rendered him helpless, you know. He has not been able to write a single sentence all afternoon.”

 

For some reason, Elrond felt embarrassed. “It was only a kiss!”

 

Erestor’s eyebrow shot up incredibly high. “It was *only* a kiss? Elrond, what did you do to him?” Elrond and Melpomaen had kissed? Erestor was dumbfounded to hear that.

 

Elrond shrugged. “I offered him some of Celeborn’s wine and it had a most peculiar effect on him. It made him crawl onto my lap and kiss me.”

 

Erestor had a hard time remaining serious. In reality he wanted to burst out laughing. “Melpomaen is very susceptible to the effects wine has on him. Did he not tell you?”

 

“He did, but I dismissed it. It was only one glass.” Elrond shrugged again. “He then fell asleep on my lap.”

 

That was too much and Erestor started to chuckle. “Melpomaen must have been horrified when he woke up and found himself in such a compromising position.”

 

Elrond shrugged a third time. “I tried to explain to him that everything was fine and that I did not mind being kissed. He remained awkward though so I had to kiss him in turn.”

 

Erestor stared at his friend in surprise. “You kissed Melpomaen?”

 

“It did the trick. He felt less shy afterwards.” Elrond wasn’t sure why he had confided in his friend. He had wanted to keep it a secret.

 

“You are priceless,” Erestor whispered and chuckled, but then he sobered and became earnest again. “What exactly did you tell Melpomaen?”

 

“That he should find himself a mate. He is long past his majority and has had no lover yet. That can not be healthy.”

 

Erestor shook his head in disbelief. “You told him that?” How in the Valar’s name had Melpomaen interpreted that statement?

 

Elrond suddenly felt old and tired and bowed his head. “I acted foolishly, did I not? I blame Elrohir though.”

 

The Advisor inched toward the edge of his seat. “What did Elrohir do this time?”

 

“He suggested that I take Melpomaen as my lover. It is nonsense of course.”

 

Erestor felt flabbergasted. Elrohir was known for causing trouble, but this time the young half-Elf had outdone himself. “And you seriously considered following up on your son’s advice?”

 

“No, of course not!” Elrond banged his fist on the desk. “I know we would not work out! Mel is too young and… I still feel such guilt over failing my wife that I could never love him the way he deserves.”

 

Erestor sighed, rose from his chair, and rounded the desk until he stood next to Elrond. He lowered himself onto his heels and caught Elrond’s gaze that was filled with confusion. “Celebrían loved you, yes, that is true, but she also told you to love again. You have been punishing yourself for so long. Why do you not let go of your pain?”

 

A lump of emotions formed in Elrond’s throat and he swallowed to rid himself of it. “Erestor,” he whispered and touched his friend’s face. “I do not trust myself to love again. What if I lose my new love? What if Melpomaen does not want me? I can not take much heart ache. My heart is too brittle for that.”

 

“Maybe you should not worry that much,” Erestor replied and curled his fingers around Elrond’s. “The way Melpomaen was staring at the wall should tell you that his mind is quite occupied and I dare say that those thoughts circled around you.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “I can not do this, Erestor. I would only hurt Melpomaen.”

 

“I do not believe so.” Erestor rose to his feet again and pulled Elrond along with him using the hold he had on the half-Elf’s hand. “You are incapable of hurting some Elf’s feelings on purpose and since you care about Melpomaen, you would be even more careful.”

 

“It is ridiculous,” Elrond said. “Melpomaen is too young and much too inexperienced for me. It is folly to think that we would work out.”

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen stood in the corridor and heard the last remark and cringed. After Erestor had left, Melpomaen had realized that Elrond had been right all along. He *had* kissed Elrond because he had wanted to. Elrond fascinated him and the wine had made him act on those feelings. Bowing his head, he dragged his feet as he moved away from the doorway. It was probably the best thing that could have happened for him to overhear their conversation for now he knew that he stood no chance with Elrond. He had only wanted to deliver a message to Erestor and that was why he had sought the elder Elf out. He had never intended to eavesdrop.

 

/Stupid, stupid, stupid!/ he chided himself. /I am so stupid for allowing myself to become attracted to an Elf like Elrond. What was I thinking? Elrond is…He is beyond my reach and he always will be./ Feeling miserable, Melpomaen returned to Erestor’s study and missed the rest of Elrond and Erestor’s conversation.

 

~~~

 

Erestor guided Elrond over to a couch where the two of them sat. With one of Elrond’s hands still locked in his, Erestor took charge and said, “Melpomaen is a very bright young Elf. He is intelligent and a quick study. I honestly believe you would enjoy his company in more ways than one.”

 

“Do not encourage me like that,” Elrond answered pleadingly. “He deserves much better.”

 

“Elrond…stop putting yourself down.” Erestor knew where Elrond’s negative feelings stemmed from. “It was not your fault that Celebrían could not heal. You did your best. Her injuries were too severe. You know that,” he chided. “She never blamed you. She loved you and wanted to know you happy.” Elrond glanced at him hesitantly and he squeezed the half-Elf’s fingers. “I actually like Elrohir’s suggestion. Maybe his idea is sound after all.”

 

“I can not believe you said that…” Elrond shook his head. “The notion of me courting Melpomaen is…” Elrond had wanted to say ridiculous, but Erestor stopped him from completing his sentence.

 

“Interesting,” Erestor supplied instead. “Very interesting, if you think about it.”

 

Elrond felt confused. “Why are you encouraging me, Erestor?”

 

“Because, like your wife, I want you to be happy and Melpomaen seems a good choice.” Erestor smiled encouragingly. “I chose Melpomaen for a reason, you know. He has lots of potential. The only thing keeping him back is his bashfulness and you might be just the right person to cure him from that affliction.”

 

Elrond remained unconvinced. “I am not sure that courting Melpomaen is a good idea. We are not even friends yet.”

 

Erestor squeezed Elrond’s hand again. “You do not have to rush it. Take your time to know him and should the two of you feel comfortable with your relationship, take the next step.”

 

Now *that* was sound advice and not even Elrond could find fault with that. Sighing, he said, “Maybe I will.” Erestor hoped Elrond would befriend Melpomaen. Both his friends were lonely and he was convinced that Elrond and Melpomaen would be good for each other.

 

TBC

 

Part 8

 

Erestor visited with Sylvan and Shade before heading to the Hall of Fire to have dinner with his friends. He was overjoyed to find Sylvan alert and much improved. Shade offered him his chair, but the Advisor kindly dismissed the offer and leaned against the balustrade instead. “We searched for you for some time, but we feared that you were hiding from us,” he said.

 

“I was convinced that they were still looking for us,” Shade explained, taking the blame for his past actions. “If I had known it was you looking for us…”

 

“Do not blame yourself,” Erestor replied. “You did what you thought was right.” His gaze shifted from Shade to Sylvan. “Do you like living here? I told you Imladris would make a good home, did I not?”

 

“I like it here,” Sylvan admitted. “Some Elves even waved at us and we don’t even know them.” They had been smiling and waving at them as they had crossed the courtyard. At first, Sylvan had thought that they had been waving at someone else, but then he had realized that these Elves were trying to make contact. “And Elrond is very friendly.” Sylvan glanced apologetically at Erestor. “I didn’t want to draw his mind to mine that day.”

 

Erestor nodded. Elrond and he had also discussed Sylvan and Shade after they had finished discussing Melpomaen. “He knows that you did not do it on purpose. It was good it happened though, since he had doubted that you were truly gifted in that way. Once you have healed, Elrond will want to talk to you about honing your talents.”

 

“I’d rather have that they’d go away,” Sylvan muttered beneath his breath. “I want to be normal.” Shade reached for his hand and Sylvan took it.

 

Erestor gazed at Sylvan with understanding. “This must be difficult for you. But I doubt it will go away all by itself. You were born that way.”

 

Eager to change their subject, Sylvan asked, “And how are things between Glorfindel and you? In my dreams I saw you kiss. Was that a true vision?”

 

Erestor slowly nodded. “Yes, it was. We are lovers these days.”

 

“I wondered about that,” Sylvan admitted. “When you found me, you seemed close, but not that close.”

 

“We admitted our feelings to each other on our way back to Imladris.” Erestor took a step forward and patted Sylvan’s hair. “You should move inside when you start to feel cold. Someone will bring you dinner and then you can spend the evening in front of the fireplace with your love.”

 

Sylvan blushed. “I’m still trying to get used to the idea that we can be together now. In the past, we only had stolen looks and touches.”

 

“Enjoy your time together.” Erestor moved toward the balcony doors. It was time for him to join the others in the Hall of Fire. “I will visit with you again tomorrow.”

 

Sylvan smiled at that. Once Erestor had left, he turned his head to look at Shade. “I rather like his idea.”

 

“Of cuddling up in front of the fireplace?” Shade nodded. “So do I.”

 

“But not yet. I want to stay out here a bit longer.”

 

“You’re shivering… Are you cold?” Shade left his chair and managed to squeeze onto Sylvan’s after pulling the blond into his arms.

 

“Not anymore.” Sylvan pressed closer to Shade and watched the sun set. “Maybe we should stay here instead. I think I’d like to see the moon and the stars tonight.”

 

“We’ll see how cold it gets,” Shade replied. It Sylvan became chilled, he would move them inside.

 

~~~

 

Elrond couldn’t stop staring at Glorfindel. He had never before seen the blond look that smug and happy. Frowning, he wished he knew what had caused Glorfindel to shine like that. “You look different tonight,” he addressed Glorfindel.

 

“I feel different.” Glorfindel raised his arms and stretched slowly, then settled for watching the entrance again. “I wonder what is keeping Erestor.”

 

“Ah…” Something finally clicked inside Elrond’s brain. “This is about Erestor then?” He had watched Glorfindel and Erestor dance around each other for what seemed an eternity, and it appeared that something had finally happened between them.

 

“Is it not always about Erestor?” Glorfindel chuckled. In the past, his daydreaming had regularly put him into trouble, especially when he had been staring at the Advisor during a council meeting.

 

“Did you finally tell him?”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and focused his gaze on a smug-looking Elrond. “We both did.”

 

“Am I right to assume that you did more than talk?” Elrond hinted wickedly.

 

“You might be right to assume that.” Glorfindel sat up straighter as Erestor entered the Hall. “Ah, there he is!”

 

Elrond watched Glorfindel closely as the blond reached for Erestor. Erestor took Glorfindel’s hand in his and sat down next to the Captain instead of his normal place to Elrond’s right.

 

Glorfindel took in the sight of his lover and sighed appreciatively. “I can not wait to undo that braid and free your hair.”

 

Erestor looked at Elrond sharply and saw understanding in the grey eyes. It hadn’t taken Elrond long to figure out that things had changed between them. In order to draw the attention away from his person, Erestor commented to Elrond, “I hope you do not mind that I have invited Melpomaen to join us for dinner?” He cocked his head and added wickedly, “How convenient that the chair next to you is still empty.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened minutely at that. Had Erestor really outwitted him? “What are you up to?”

 

The Advisor merely grinned and inclined his head in the direction of the doorway. “Should you not escort Melpomaen to his seat? He looks rather lost.” Glorfindel shook his head and Erestor’s grin grew even more wicked. “What? You do not want me to play matchmaker? That reminds me, I need to tell you something about Elrond and Melpomaen.” Glorfindel allowed Erestor to pull him close and the Advisor started to whisper into his lover’s ear.

 

/Oh my, he really looks lost. Damn you, Erestor…/ Elrond quickly rose from his chair and advanced on Melpomaen, who was meandering along the tables, uncertain as to where he was supposed to sit down and eat his meal. “Mel?”

 

Melpomaen almost jumped at Elrond’s voice from that close by. He had been lost in thought and hadn’t heard the half-Elf approach. “Milord, I…” He blushed as he realized how lost he must look to the Elf-Lord.

 

“My name is Elrond, remember? Please do not mention that title.”

 

“I forgot…” Melpomaen managed a weak smile. “Master Erestor told me that I was to eat dinner here in the main Hall this evening, but he forgot to tell me where I am supposed to sit.” He seldom ventured into the great Hall, preferring to eat dinner in the study or in his rooms. “There is a free spot left over there,” he said and smiled relieved.

 

“Please sit with me tonight.”

 

Melpomaen froze as the remark which he had overheard earlier that day returned to him. From the way Elrond had spoken, he had gathered that the half-Elf had lost his interest in him, if there had been any to begin with! The more he had thought about it, the more convinced he had become that everything Elrond had said and done had merely been an act to comfort and reassure him. It was embarrassing how easily he panicked. “Thank you, but that seat over there will do…” He looked over in time to see another Elf sit down in the spot.

 

“I would like to have your company this eve,” Elrond said and placed his hand at the small of Melpomaen’s back. Subtly, he started to push the younger Elf in the direction of the head table. One look showed that Erestor and Glorfindel were watching him conspiringly and he cursed his Chief Advisor for becoming involved in his private affairs.

 

Melpomaen was so tense that he didn’t even notice the touch. He was desperately trying to think of an excuse which would enable him to take his leave. Much to his consternation he suddenly found himself standing next to Elrond and being urged to sit down. Feeling eyes on him, Melpomaen looked at Erestor and cringed at the expression on the Chief Advisor’s face.

 

“Please sit,” Elrond suggested nervously when Melpomaen didn’t react.

 

Melpomaen forced himself to sit down and stared at the plate which a servant placed in front of him. Another servant moved to fill his glass with wine and he quickly put his hand above the glass so the servant couldn’t continue.

 

“Melpomaen will have some water,” Elrond stated quickly, coming to Melpomaen’s aid.

 

“Thank you,” Melpomaen replied. He had no desire to embarrass himself again. He looked about and realized that Erestor had wrapped Glorfindel up in some conversation, leaving Elrond to entertain their guest. Melpomaen cringed. Erestor could have been a bit subtler. A servant poured water into his glass and placed a salad in front of him. Although Melpomaen was hungry, he was afraid something would happen that would cause him more embarrassment. One of the miniature tomatoes might roll off his plate or it might jump away because his fork missed it.

 

“Are you not hungry?” Elrond pitied Melpomaen, who looked trapped. If this was Erestor’s idea of bringing them together, he had to work on honing his matchmaking skills.

 

“I am not sure,” Melpomaen muttered awkwardly.

 

“Try some,” Elrond urged. “The dressing is really nice.”

 

Praying to the Valar that the miniature tomatoes would stay where they belonged, Melpomaen started to eat. Relieved, he noted that everything was going fine for the moment and he started to relax. “You are right. This tastes nice.”

 

The next course was put in front of them and Melpomaen stared in dismay at the trout. He hated fish. He didn’t like the taste or the scent. In order to cover up for his dislike, he poked the fish a bit and ate the small potatoes and carrots which were served as decoration.

 

Elrond noticed it, smiled, and ignored it. He was much too busy considering everything Erestor had said earlier. It was true that he enjoyed Melpomaen’s company. The younger Elf was intelligent and very enticing in his innocence.

 

Erestor constantly exchanged smug looks with Glorfindel when they noticed that Elrond and Melpomaen liked each other’s company and really hoped that his friend would be able to do away with his guilt. Those two would work out, if Elrond could find a way for Melpomaen to open up to him.

 

“You imp… Poor Melpomaen looks trapped,” Glorfindel whispered into his lover’s ear. “Must you meddle?”

 

“I must,” Erestor whispered back. “Do you not think as well that they look good together?”

 

Glorfindel’s hand disappeared beneath the table and squeezed Erestor’s knee. “I know what you are trying to do, but Elrond still feels guilty and Melpomaen… Well, he is still an innocent.”

 

“Then let us give them some time and space.” Erestor suddenly stood, surprising Glorfindel, who quickly mimicked the Advisor’s move. “Please excuse us, but Glorfindel and I desire some privacy to…celebrate… our newly-found love.”

 

Melpomaen almost spit out the water he had been drinking, but he held back just in time. What had Erestor said just now? Shocked, he stared at the senior Advisor.

 

“I am sure Elrond will entertain you for the evening. And do not report to duty too early, Melpomaen. Chances are that I will still be in bed with my love.”

 

It was a good thing that Glorfindel wasn’t eating or drinking anything because those bold words might have made him choke. Just who was this Elf that he was courting? He barely recognized Erestor any longer. But then he comprehended why Erestor had changed. He felt confident enough to be himself around Glorfindel. “I hope you do not mind me being late for training either. Let Elrohir cover for me.”

 

Elrond sighed. He was lost since they were teaming up against him. “You are excused.”

 

Erestor pulled Glorfindel along and they disappeared into the corridor. “Is this your idea of being subtle?” Glorfindel asked with amusement.

 

“Elrond will never understand if I am subtle.” Erestor sighed and licked his lips. “Come on, let us make good use of the time we have.” The look Glorfindel shot him showed that the warrior wholly agreed.

 

~~~

 

“Please, stop it, Shade! Have mercy!” Sylvan stared in disgust at the big blob of chocolate cake on the spoon hovering in front of his face. Shade apparently enjoyed feeding him dessert and Sylvan had let him, taking pleasure in being pampered. “I can’t manage any more!”

 

Pleased that Sylvan was full, Shade ate the last piece himself. “We’ll grow fat living here.” Not that he minded Sylvan putting on some weight. “Now I need to sleep off the effects of the food.” He placed the tray onto the floor and cuddled up to Sylvan who was already on his side on the couch. “I’d like to kiss you, but I’m too lazy…” He rubbed his abdomen. “I doubt I could have managed another bite.”

 

Sylvan couldn’t get enough of looking at Shade’s happy look. “I want to stay here with you forever.”

 

“So do I…” Shade palmed Sylvan’s cheek and smiled. “Maybe I *do* have some energy left to kiss you.”

 

“If you don’t have the energy, I might…” Sylvan sucked in his breath and pressed his lips against Shade’s. He still couldn’t fully believe that he had Shade to himself and that they were safe. “You know, kissing you is nice, but there must be other things we can do as well.”

 

Shade chuckled. “Oh, lots of things, but not while we’re so full from the food we have eaten. Right now, kissing sounds perfect.” His fingers moved through Sylvan’s blond hair and he fingered a strand, wrapping it around a digit. “You’re improving so quickly. I’m so happy.” He was happy that Sylvan was bouncing back. It would have been easy for his love to give in and allow the imprisonment to break him.

 

Sylvan nodded slowly. “I understand what you’re trying to say. Oh Shade, if it hadn’t been for you I might be dead now. I mean it!” He placed his hands on either side of Shade’s head and stared into the blue eyes. “I’ll always love you. No matter what happens, I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

Shade swallowed hard and a tear slipped from his eyes. Embarrassed, he wanted to quickly wipe it away, but Sylvan beat him to it. “Don’t,” Sylvan whispered. “You have no idea what it means to me that you love me…that you care that much about me.” He rubbed Shade’s face with his fingers and kissed him again while closing his eyes and reaching out to his love, wanting to enfold him within his mind.

 

Shade’s eyes widened as the experience made him tremble. “What’s that?” It felt like something was stroking his hair, his skin, but on the inside. It was hard to describe the feeling moving through him.

 

“That’s me… I never dared doing that before…I was afraid… But Elrond’s here and knows how to pull me away from you should something go wrong.” Sylvan closed his eyes and nuzzled Shade’s throat. “Your mind feels nice… You’re warm and inviting. You’re glowing.”

 

“That’s because you’re close…” Sylvan’s hair became tousled as Shade continued to move his hands through the strands. “I like the way you feel when you’re in my mind.” Shade cuddled up to Sylvan and enjoyed being close to his love in this new, intimate way.

 

~~~

 

Erestor pulled Glorfindel into his bedroom and gauged the blond’s mood. Glorfindel looked very much interested in repeating their last encounter. Erestor walked toward the side table, poured them some wine, and handed the blond his glass. He felt giddy, which happened seldom.

 

Glorfindel tried to do the same in reading Erestor’s mood, but that was hard with the hooded expression in the dark eyes. He received his first clue though when Erestor started to undo the sash of his robes and then the buttons. He downed the wine in one go and then placed the glass aside shakily. What was Erestor up to this time? Shouldn’t he take charge instead of letting Erestor follow through with this behavior? But then again, he was curious and wanted to know what Erestor had in mind.

 

The Advisor had always loved being playful in the bedroom and that hadn’t changed. He parted his robes and let the fabric fall down his shoulders until it ended up on the floor. “You are not wearing anything beneath them?” Glorfindel was surprised.

 

“Are you?” Erestor emptied his glass, placed it back on the side table, and approached Glorfindel.

 

The blond felt like he was being stalked like prey and the hunter was approaching fast. What was he to do? “I am wearing underwear, of course!”

 

“Of course…” Erestor slid a finger between his lips and sucked.

 

“Oh…” Glorfindel grew instantly hard at that sight. “You will exhaust me again.” Why was he standing there and doing nothing except staring at Erestor? Shouldn’t he take charge?

 

“Tell me, Glorfindel…” Erestor stalked toward the blond and came to a halt in front of him. He was already hard and pressed himself against the Captain’s still clothed body. He brought his lips closer to Glorfindel’s ear and whispered, “What do you want? Do you want to take me again or do you want me to claim you?” He licked the ear lobe, ran his tongue higher, and bestowed a teasing lick to the tip. “Well?”

 

Glorfindel’s knees almost gave out beneath him at Erestor’s seductive whisper. “I have no clue…” Thinking was something he was practically incapable of at the moment. “You make me crazy…” He ran his large hands over Erestor’s naked body and then cupped the taut behind.

 

“In that case, I will have to decide for you…” Erestor placed his hands over Glorfindel’s, moved them away from his buttocks, and pulled the blond toward his bed before stopping. “Do not move now…”

 

Trembling with anticipation, Glorfindel remained motionless while Erestor removed his clothes. The Advisor laughed as he encountered the blond’s underwear and quickly did away with it. Glorfindel’s member rose to attention and was ready for whatever Erestor had planned for him. “What are you going to do?” He slid his fingers into the raven mane and massaged the nape of Erestor’s neck.

 

Erestor smiled secretively and then pushed Glorfindel down until the blond was on his back on the bed. “Something very interesting,” he promised as he crawled in-between Glorfindel’s legs. “Let me touch you,” he whispered and then leaned in closer to kiss Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel arched his back and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired Elf. Their lips made contact and the kiss deepened. At the same time, Erestor’s hands roamed his body and touched places which made him moan with pleasure. He knew he should do something *more*, but Erestor overwhelmed him and he felt lost.

 

“Do not worry,” Erestor whispered against Glorfindel’s throat, which he lavished with kisses. “I know what you need.”

 

“Do you?” Glorfindel asked huskily.

 

Erestor merely grinned and then moved out of Glorfindel’s reach. He knelt between the blond’s legs and started to stroke the muscular thighs. “Yes, I do…” His fingers moved lower and in until they had found the entrance to the blond’s body. “I will show you…” Slowly, he inserted one finger into the narrow channel and Glorfindel arched in want, pressing back into the mattress with his upper body. Not wasting any time, Erestor removed his finger and prepared to enter his love. Dazed, Glorfindel bit down on his bottom lip. Not even in his wildest dreams and most secret fantasies had he envisioned Erestor taking control with such ease.

 

Erestor raised Glorfindel’s right leg and rested it on his shoulder. He placed one hand on Glorfindel’s pectorals and the other against his love’s abdomen. Glorfindel’s dazed gaze met his and, once he was sure he had the blond’s complete attention, he sheathed himself inside the spasming passage.

 

Glorfindel screamed and clawed the sheets beneath him. Staring at Erestor in a mixture of shock and rapture, he allowed his lover to guide his left leg onto a strong shoulder as well. Erestor thrust for the first time and his angle was perfect, hitting the sensitive gland at once. “Ai!”

 

Erestor leaned in closer and blanketed Glorfindel’s body with his. It was as close to Glorfindel as he could be in their present position. “You are beautiful in your surrender, my love. Let me…”

 

Glorfindel was no longer capable of speech. Erestor started to thrust and the strength with which he drove himself home robbed Glorfindel of his breath. This was intense…maybe even too intense since he already hovered on the brink of orgasm. But then Erestor stilled. His love was still buried inside him, but the pressure that had almost pushed him over the edge abated. Glorfindel raised his gaze, stared into Erestor’s dark eyes, and moaned pitifully. “Please…”

 

Smiling, Erestor kissed Glorfindel’s lips. “Soon…” Pushing himself up, he took hold of Glorfindel’s ankles and then winked mischievously at his love.

 

Glorfindel could only stare at Erestor and tried to meet each one of Erestor’s thrusts. Throwing back his head, Erestor let go and screamed Glorfindel’s name. He aimed for the blond’s prostate and with that one stroke catapulted them both toward their climax. They trembled and Erestor collapsed on top of Glorfindel, who immediately wrapped his arms around the exhausted Advisor. Glorfindel lowered his legs back onto the mattress and grinned at Erestor, whose brow was covered in a fine layer of sweat. “That was…exactly…what…I…needed,” he managed in-between pants.

 

“I am glad you agree.” Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel’s chest and purred contentedly. So far, Glorfindel and he were working out perfectly.

 

~~~

 

“I apologize for Erestor’s actions,” Elrond said as Melpomaen and he made their way out of the Hall. “He means well, but he could be more discreet.”

 

Melpomaen moistened his lips. He’d had a lot of time during dinner to think everything over. “There is something I do not understand.” He followed Elrond into the half-Elf’s study and walked over to the window.

 

“And what is that?” His loyal servants had already brewed some tea so Elrond poured some into two cups. He carried one over to Melpomaen and offered it.

 

Relieved that he was offered tea and not wine, Melpomaen accepted and curled his fingers around the porcelain. “This afternoon I overheard a conversation between Erestor and you.” Melpomaen found it hard to maintain eye contact while confessing that he had eavesdropped.

 

Elrond cringed. “That was not meant for your ears.” He felt embarrassed that Melpomaen had heard his self-doubt and his fear to court the younger Elf.

 

“I know that and I apologize for overhearing it. I did not do it on purpose.” Melpomaen blew on the tea’s surface and then sipped. “I do not understand why you still want to spend time with me when I am too young and inexperienced for you.”

 

“That is hardly your fault…” Elrond sighed and lowered his gaze. He stared at the steaming liquid in his teacup. “You can do so much better, Melpomaen. The ordeal I went through with my wife changed me and I do not think that I would be right for you.” Melpomaen gasped and Elrond looked inquisitively at the young Elf, who looked surprised in turn. “You do understand, do you not? I like you… I enjoy your company, but… I am damaged in a way. I could not save my wife and to love again holds risks. What if my heart can not deal with you leaving me eventually?”

 

Melpomaen’s head spun. What was Elrond talking about? “But I heard you say that the notion of us working out was ridiculous. That I was too young and inexperienced.”

 

Elrond suddenly caught on. “Was that all you heard? You did not hear the rest?”

 

Melpomaen’s eyes widened. He had made a mistake. He had heard *one* remark and had not taken its context into account. “I did not. I did not wait to hear the rest of it.”

 

“If you had, you would have heard me voice my self-doubts.” Elrond tentatively met Melpomaen’s gaze. “I am not perfect, Mel. I am just an Elf.”

 

The younger Elf’s heart went out to Elrond. He had never thought the Elf-Lord could possibly doubt himself. “I am sure you have a lot to offer to a lover.”

 

Elrond smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Growing nervous, Melpomaen knew it was up to him to decide where they were headed. Glancing about, he encountered a chess board. “Would you like to play a game of chess?”

 

Elrond’s expression brightened further. “Yes, I would. Make yourself comfortable. I will fetch some wine for me and tea for you.” With gleaming eyes, he watched Melpomaen seat himself on a comfortable chair and position the pieces correctly. Melpomaen had obviously made the decision to give this a chance and Elrond wanted to make the best of the situation. Erestor had been right of course. Before Melpomaen and he could become lovers, they had to be friends first.

 

TBC

 

Part 9

 

Melpomaen lost the game, but didn’t mind. He would have minded if Elrond had let him win. He sipped his tea and stretched his legs out beneath the table. Playing chess and chatting was nice and the hours had passed by quickly. “I should return to my rooms now.” He had enjoyed Elrond’s company once they had done away with the misunderstandings that had risen between them. “You play well.”

 

“You were an admirable foe.” Elrond nibbled on some fruit which one of the servants had brought during their game. “I really enjoy spending time with you.”

 

“I do too.” Melpomaen rose from his chair and Elrond followed the younger Elf’s example. “I am glad we talked,” Melpomaen said as he headed for the doorway. “I feel much more comfortable around you now that I know where we stand.”

 

Elrond escorted Melpomaen to the doorway and opened the door. “Maybe we can play another game tomorrow evening?” the half-Elf suggested hopefully.

 

Melpomaen inclined his head and thought it over. “I would rather be outside. It is such lovely weather.”

 

“Maybe we can go for a walk?” Elrond liked that idea too.

 

“I would like that better.” Melpomaen smiled and then stepped into the corridor. “I will see you tomorrow then.”

 

Elrond didn’t want Melpomaen to leave yet, but he also knew that he had to pace himself. “May the Valar watch over your sleep.”

 

“And may they bring you peaceful dreams.” Melpomaen tilted his head in goodbye. As he walked down the corridor, he grinned. For the first time in many years he felt really good about himself.

 

~~~

 

Sylvan woke the next morning from Shade nuzzling his throat. Bright blue eyes looked at him and he laughed as he saw the remnants of chocolate cake on the lips. “You made a mess last night.” He brushed the crumbles away and his eyes widened when Shade’s tongue was trying to lick his finger. It was warm in their nest which they had created on the sofa. For some reason they hadn’t made it over to the bed the other night and Shade had ended up covering them with blankets. “What are you doing?”

 

“You said you wanted to do other things too.” Shade kept a close eye on Sylvan to know when he went too far or too fast. His right hand slipped beneath Sylvan’s nightshirt and rubbed his love’s abdomen. Sylvan sucked in his breath in surprise, but the expression in the green eyes lit up. Sylvan’s skin was warm and soft and Shade stroked higher until his fingertips encountered a nipple.

 

Shade’s touch woke new feelings in him and Sylvan squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” Shade added his other hand as well and explored Sylvan’s upper body. Stroking Sylvan’s skin, he felt his love tremble against him. “You can touch me too, you know?”

 

Sylvan carefully slipped his hands beneath Shade’s shirt and hugged him close. Kissing Shade’s lips, Sylvan smiled blissfully. He didn’t mind that they took things slowly. It was the only pace for him. He loved Shade so much, but he was also totally clueless on what to do next. “Do you know what to do when…when that time comes?”

 

Shade didn’t stop caressing Sylvan and smiled shyly. “I think I know enough…” He had always hoped that they would get the chance to make love one day. “You feel so good…” Burying his nose in Sylvan’s hair, he tried to stay clear of the bandages.

 

Someone coughed and both Shade and Sylvan froze.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt, but those bandages need replacing.” Elrond regretted having to put a stop to their kissing, but it was important and they could continue later. “Shade, I will need some space to work.”

 

Shade sighed and glanced apologetically at Sylvan. “He’s right. Your bandages do need changing.” He pushed the blanket aside and got to his feet. “Do you want me to move him to the bed?”

 

Elrond nodded. “That is a good idea.” He had a hard time hiding his amusement at Sylvan’s disappointment. /Young love./ he thought with a touch of melancholy.

 

“I can walk!” Sylvan was getting tired of being treated like he was still too weak to fend for himself.

 

“All right, but I’m keeping my eye on you.” Shade remained close so he could catch Sylvan should his love stumble. In the end, Sylvan made it safely over to the bed and sat down.

 

“See, I made it!” Sylvan gazed victoriously at Shade.

 

“You are becoming healthier,” Elrond remarked, pleased. He pulled up a chair and sat down. “Now let me check your wrists.” After removing the old bandages, Elrond examined the wounds. “They are healing nicely. Shade, fetch me those strips of cloth, will you? And bring that vial as well.”

 

Sylvan rested his hands on his knees palms up. He studied the injuries and found that the inflammation was gone. The skin color was still a bit red, but even he could tell that the tissue was regenerating.

 

Shade handed Elrond the cloths and the vial and then sat down next to Sylvan on the bed. He watched Elrond’s ministrations closely, hoping that he could perform this duty for Sylvan soon. “Can I change the bandages tomorrow? Under your supervision of course.”

 

Shade’s request surprised Elrond, but he nodded nonetheless. “Watch carefully then.” He smeared the oil from the vial onto the injured skin and then bandaged first one wrist and then the other. “This oil contains more refined qualities than the paste does and is more suited to treat his skin at this point.” He then had to attend to Sylvan’s neck. “Can you gather his hair and keep it clear of the wound?”

 

Complying, Shade caught the blond hair in his hands. Elrond then cut away the bandages and examined the skin. “It looks angrier...rawer,” Shade remarked.

 

“That is because the collar was tighter than the shackles and his skin had started to grow around it.” Elrond carefully coated each inch of the affected skin with the oil. “This injury will hamper you for some time, but the scars will fade.” Elrond wrapped the bandages around Sylvan’s throat then checked his work. Satisfied, he capped the vial again and placed it on the nightstand. “There is a chance that your skin will begin to itch. If that happens, remove the bandages, apply more oil and then put the bandages into place again.”

 

“I can do that,” Shade said confidently. He gathered Sylvan’s hands in his. “You’re getting better.”

 

Sylvan nodded and shifted his gaze over to Elrond. “I’ve been thinking about our future…our lives here. You said we can stay, but I doubt you meant right here.” It was the healing wing after all. “Do you think you can find us a room somewhere? We can work and will pay rent that way.”

 

Elrond shifted on his chair and frowned. “There is no need for you to pay rent. If you want to work, I will help you find some occupation that interests you.” Sylvan glanced at him in confusion and he added, “I gave orders to ready a comfortable suite for you. You are free to live there.”

 

“But we need to pay you, don’t we?” Shade also frowned. That they would be living there for free was an option that he had never considered. “We’ll also need money to buy food and clothes.”

 

Elrond finally caught on and shook his head. “You do not need money in Imladris. If you need food, you head for the kitchens and if you need clothes you visit the tailor.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Sylvan whispered and gazed at Shade in puzzlement.

 

“You will eventually.” Elrond smiled, bemused. “I want you to stay here for another few days. The craftsmen also need a few days to prepare your rooms. When they are done you can move into your new quarters. That reminds me… I will send a tailor. You can not continue to wear borrowed clothes. You need a wardrobe yourself.” Elrond rose from his chair and continued to smile. “Do not worry. I promise you… You will understand eventually.” He left them sitting there feeling rather dazed.

 

“Did he really say what I think he said?” Shade asked.

 

“I’m not sure what you think he said, but… The way I understand it, we can live here for free.”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable with that… We should somehow repay them for their kindness.” Shade wasn’t sure what to think of this situation. “There’s not much we can do at any rate.”

 

Sylvan leaned in closer and rested his head against Shade’s shoulder. “Hold me?”

 

Shade hugged him close and wondered what life in Imladris would be like for them.

 

~~~

 

“Erestor, I need to leave now…” Glorfindel kissed his love awake and watched how the dark eyes became animated again. “I let you sleep in late since Elrond does not mind you reporting late for duty.” Glorfindel had already washed up and dressed.

 

“Why are you awake already?” Erestor stretched and slid his fingers along Glorfindel’s jaw line.

 

“I need to lead today’s patrol. I forgot about that. I can not stay. I am sorry.”

 

“When will you be back?”

 

“With some luck, the day after tomorrow.” They would often be apart and it was best to become used to that idea.

 

“Be careful out there. You never know what roams the woods these days.” Erestor pulled Glorfindel close and kissed him goodbye. “And focus. Do not think of me all the time.”

 

Glorfindel grinned and rose to his feet. Erestor looked good enough to eat the way he laid stretched out on the bed. “That might be difficult. Farewell, my love. I will see you soon.” After that, Glorfindel left and Erestor stayed behind, alone.

 

“Pity…” Erestor remarked once Glorfindel had closed the door behind him. “I was in the mood to be taken…” He forced himself to leave the bed and headed for the bathroom where he cleaned himself up and dressed in his formal robes. Since Glorfindel was gone, he lacked a reason to stay in his rooms and figured he might just as well join Elrond. He was also curious to find out if there had been any development where Elrond’s relationship with Melpomaen was concerned.

 

~~~

 

With his hands hidden in the long sleeves of his formal robes, Erestor entered his study and was pleased to find Melpomaen already at work. The young advisor looked much more at ease than he had the previous day and had no problems concentrating on his work. “Good morning,” he said as he took up residence behind his desk.

 

Melpomaen looked up and smiled at the Chief Advisor. “I thought you were a bit more of a diplomat. It was rather obvious what you tried to achieve by inviting me to dinner.”

 

Erestor grinned. He loved it when Melpomaen felt up to some banter. The younger Elf *was* growing more confident. “Well...” He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on the palms of his hands and asked, “Did it work?”

 

“It did.” Melpomaen blushed weakly. “Elrond and I talked.”

 

“And?” Erestor wanted details.

 

“We played chess.” Melpomaen grew shy as Erestor pushed for more information.

 

“And?” Erestor grinned.

 

“We agreed that we enjoy each other’s company.” Melpomaen wished Erestor would stop pressuring him for details.

 

Erestor took pity on the younger Elf and leaned back into the comfort of his chair. “I hope you will deepen this budding friendship. Elrond is a lonely Elf.”

 

“I realized that. I did not know that before we spoke.” Melpomaen glanced at Erestor and grinned. “You look…satisfied,” he remarked diplomatically.

 

“I feel fulfilled indeed. Being Glorfindel’s lover is very… rewarding,” Erestor retorted and grinned.

 

Melpomaen smiled and resumed his writing. “We have lots of work today.”

 

“And let me guess… You would like to finish up early?”

 

“If that is possible, yes.” Melpomaen glanced at Erestor inquiringly. “I could work during my lunch break.”

 

“That will not be necessary.” Erestor’s expression softened and he smiled understandingly. “I will finish up the work you will not finish. Glorfindel is away on patrol, so I have the time to do so.”

 

“Thank you. You s-see, Elrond and I…we w-want to go for a walk…and it would be nice to d-do that…when the s-sun has not set completely yet.” Melpomaen couldn’t help stuttering because he felt shy.

 

“That is a lovely idea,” Erestor remarked softly. “I hope the two of you will enjoy your evening stroll. And now, we should set to work.” Peeking at Melpomaen, Erestor found the young advisor smiling and happily going back to work.

 

~~~

 

“Do you think it’s okay for us to leave this room?” Sylvan was becoming restless as he grew stronger. “I’d like to see more of Imladris.” Dressed in an under tunic and a warm morning robe draped over his shoulders, he felt ready to venture outside.

 

“I’m not sure Elrond wants you to leave this room just yet.” Shade felt conflicted. Like Sylvan, he wanted to see more of Imladris, but he also worried that his love was overestimating his strength. “I don’t want to sneak out and then find out we went against his wishes.”

 

“Is there a problem?” Elrohir had knocked, but when no answer had come forth, he had pushed the door ajar and entered. Seeing both youngsters were dressed, he advanced on them. “Maybe I can help?”

 

“Sylvan wants to explore…but I worry that it’s too soon for him to leave the room.” Shade shrugged apologetically. “And we don’t want to trespass. Maybe some sections are off-limits to us.”

 

Elrohir considered their request. “I could accompany you.” That would solve the problem. “I can show you around and should Sylvan need to rest, I know suitable spots where he has peace and quiet.”

 

Sylvan nodded. “I like his idea!”

 

Shade eventually agreed. “But you should dress properly. You can not go running about dressed in your nightshirt.”

 

Sylvan’s mood darkened and his smile faded. “I don’t have other clothes…”

 

Elrohir knew that problem was easily solved however. He walked toward the closet and opened it. “These should fit.” He carried a pair of green leggings and a white shirt over to the bed where Sylvan was sitting. “Knowing my father the way I do, he also thought of house shoes.” He grabbed a hold of a pair under the bed and put them in front of Sylvan. “I suggest you dress and then join me in the corridor when you are ready.”

 

Elrohir left and Sylvan reached for the clothes Elrohir had placed on the bed. “Are these mine?”

 

“I guess so…” Shade shrugged. “Does it matter? I thought you wanted to see more of Imladris. Do you need me to help you get dressed?”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Sylvan admitted. “My wrists still cause me discomfort.”

 

“I’ll help you,” Shade said and set about helping Sylvan get dressed for their little adventure.

 

~~~

 

Sylvan felt impressed as he walked down the corridor. So far, Elrohir had shown them the Great Hall and the council chambers. The Last Homely House possessed elegance, grace, and great beauty and Sylvan felt honored that Elrond would allow Shade and him to live in the valley. Shade had wrapped an arm around his waist and Sylvan had wanted to brush it off at first, but Shade had looked so pleading that he had allowed it. He understood that the dark-haired youth worried about him, but he *was* growing stronger!

 

“This corridor houses a lot of studies.” Elrohir pointed out several doors to them. “That is my father’s. That is where Erestor and Melpomaen reside and…” He stopped talking as a blond Elf dressed in rich green robes stepped into the corridor. The handsome face showed curiosity. “Greetings, Saelbeth.”

 

The advisor smiled at Elrohir and then noticed the two young men behind the half-Elf. “Greetings,” he said in Common Tongue and approached them. “May I inquire who you are?”

 

Sylvan and Shade exchanged worried looks. Who was going to answer Saelbeth? Elrohir looked like he wasn’t going to help them either. “You answer him,” Shade muttered and elbowed Sylvan in the side. “Go on.”

 

Sylvan shot Shade a dirty look, but then said, “I am Sylvan and my friend’s name is Shade. We are new to Imladris.”

 

Elrohir felt pleased that Sylvan had risen to the challenge. Another head peeked around the corner and he gestured for Silinde to join them. Not all the Imladris’ Elves knew Common Tongue, but Elrond’s advisors did.

 

“I am Silinde,” the other blond advisor introduced himself. “I have not seen you here before.”

 

Sylvan felt shy as a crowd seemed to be gathering around them. “We only arrived…” Looking for help, he glanced at Shade pleadingly.

 

Shade took pity on his love and completed Sylvan’s sentence. “We arrived about a week ago.”

 

“And you have been staying in the healing wing?” Saelbeth asked as he noted the bandages around Sylvan’s neck.

 

“Yes, I was injured, but I’m getting better.”

 

“He has recovered enough for me to take him on a tour of the Last Homely House,” Elrohir explained.

 

“I would like to talk some more to you,” Silinde said in a gentle voice. “But I need to return to my work. I have to finish this report before noon.”

 

“Sadly enough, so do I. It was nice meeting you, though,” Saelbeth added with a smile and then the two advisors stepped into their studies again.

 

“They seem nice and friendly,” Sylvan remarked and smiled at Elrohir. “Are there more Elves like them here?”

 

“Yes,” Elrohir replied. “The only problem that might arise is the language barrier. Not every Elf knows Common.” But he did know one or two more Elves who were fluent in it.

 

~~~

 

One hour later, Sylvan had to admit that he was growing tired, but he didn’t mind since they had met more friendly Elves. Elrohir had taken them to the minstrels and one of them called Lindir had also been fluent in Common Tongue, so they had chatted for a while. After that, Elrohir had taken them to the kitchens, where the cooks had prepared a luscious meal for them. Sylvan had tried to eat as much as he could, but had been unable to clear his plate completely, as had Shade.

 

“Thank you for showing us around and introducing us to those Elves,” Sylvan said as Elrohir had guided them back to their room in the healing wing. “It was nice to meet them.” He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. The walk *had* tired him, but it was a good kind of tired.

 

“You are welcome.” Elrohir exchanged a look with Shade. Shade looked worried, but Elrohir wasn’t really concerned about Sylvan’s fatigue. Sylvan *had* been confined to bed for some time. “Might I suggest trying to learn our language? Especially since you will be living here for quite some time.”

 

“It seems a difficult language to learn,” Shade commented thoughtfully.

 

“I am sure my father will find you a teacher who will help you adapt more quickly.” Elrohir walked toward the doorway. “You will probably want to rest,” he suggested to Sylvan. “And the food needs digesting too. I suggest the two of you take a nap.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Sylvan mumbled as he stretched out on the bed. “I’ll do just that.” He closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

 

“Do not worry about him,” Elrohir offered in parting. “He needed to move a bit and it is only normal that he needs to rest.”

 

“I know that,” Shade replied and made his way over to the bed. He sat down and stroked Sylvan’s hair. “It’s good to know that he’s getting better.”

 

Elrohir smiled one last time and then closed the door behind him, leaving Sylvan to his rest.

 

~~~

 

“You worked hard today,” Erestor said as he seated himself on the corner of Melpomaen’s desk. “You should take some fresh air and go for a walk.” Slowly, he took the quill from Melpomaen’s hand and placed it aside. “Arien will not be much longer in the sky.” The gratitude that stared back at him from Melpomaen’s brown eyes earned a nod. “Go before Arien sets.”

 

“I can go?” Melpomaen pushed back his chair, jumped to his feet, and impatiently shuffled his feet. “That early?”

 

“I suggest you go by Elrond’s office. He will probably still be working.”

 

Melpomaen became worried. “Does that not mean I am too early then? If he is still working, then I do not wish to disturb him.”

 

Erestor quickly raised his hand commandingly. “Elrond works too hard and too long if someone does not stop him and you might be the right person to distract him. Do not be scared to ‘disturb’ Elrond, as you call it. He needs that distraction. Now go.” Melpomaen still seemed undecided, but in the end, he turned and left the room. Erestor stayed behind, grinning mischievously.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen stood in the doorway and found that Elrond indeed was still working on his correspondence. He continued to feel undecided despite Erestor’s reassuring words earlier. Fate decided for him, making him cough from something tickling the back of his throat. He immediately raised his hand to smother the sound, but Elrond had already looked at him and a smile broke out on the half-Elf’s face which had been serious but a moment ago

 

“Mel!” Elrond placed the letter he had been reading aside and rose from behind his desk. “Is it that late already?” He had lost track of time when he had been working. A look outside showed that they should leave if they wanted to catch some of Arien’s warm rays. “Did Erestor let you leave early? That was kind of him.” Elrond made his way over to Melpomaen.

 

“Yes, he did.” Melpomaen smiled at the half-Elf. The nervousness he had felt until a moment ago had faded since Elrond was smiling at him. “It is still rather warm outside and I thought we could walk to the Bruinen.” He had been cooped up inside all day and wanted some exercise.

 

“An excellent idea. I can do with some exercise too, but before we go…” Elrond unbuttoned his outer robes and then removed them. “These are too warm and uncomfortable.” Melpomaen remained silent and watched Elrond don robes of a much lighter material. The half-Elf removed his circlet and even undid the braids that ran down either side of his head. Elrond suddenly looked less formal and Melpomaen shuffled his feet shyly. “Are you ready?” Elrond turned around and smiled brilliantly at the younger Elf. Melpomaen was looking shy again! “We should go now.” When Melpomaen didn’t react, Elrond took hold of the young advisor’s hand and pulled him along.

 

They arrived at the Bruinen an hour later. Arien was setting, but her rays were still warm on Melpomaen’s skin. He had rolled up his sleeves and, at Elrond’s insistence, had also removed his house shoes and socks to let his feet drift in the cool river water. They were seated on a bridge watching fish swim past their feet. “This is nice,” Melpomaen remarked with a silly smile. “Normally I would be in my rooms eating dinner or working late.”

 

Elrond studied Melpomaen’s face, which looked relaxed. “You do not have any family left here?”

 

“My parents moved to the Havens some years ago. I suspect that they wish to sail West, but are staying a little longer for me. The Sea calls to them. I visit them occasionally.” It was the first time ever that Melpomaen had shared something so personal with another Elf. It showed how much he had come to trust Elrond, who he no longer placed on a pedestal. Elrond had become a friend instead.

 

“You have no brothers or sisters?” Elrond used his chance to find out more about the younger Elf.

 

“Unfortunately no. I would have liked having an older brother though.” But what use was wishing for something that would never come true? “It amazes me,” he hinted cryptically after a bit of silence.

 

“What does?” Elrond retracted his feet from the water and let them dry in Arien’s dying rays.

 

“I am amazed how easy it is to confide in you. I never thought I would trust you like this.” Melpomaen followed Elrond’s example and started to dry off his feet with his long sleeves. It wasn’t the correct thing to do, but he wanted his feet to dry quickly.

 

“I am grateful that you decided to give our friendship a chance.” Elrond hoped he wasn’t moving too fast or somehow acting improper by wrapping an arm around the younger Elf’s shoulders.

 

At first, Melpomaen didn’t know why Elrond was pulling him closer, but then he saw the hopeful look. He could no longer deny that the attraction was there on both parts, but he wasn’t ready to face the feeling yet. For the moment, he wanted them to be friends and a friendly hug like this was something he could cope with. In the end, he rested his head against Elrond’s shoulder and savored the golden blanket that Arien’s last rays projected onto the Bruinen’s surface.

 

~~~

 

Shade woke to Sylvan kissing down his throat. “Hey, what are you doing?” He opened his eyes and took in Sylvan’s beaming look. His love looked content and ready for more intimacy, but Shade wasn’t convinced that it was the right thing to do…or maybe he just felt nervous.

 

“Kissing you.” After his nap, Sylvan felt rested and ready to do some exploring of a more personal nature.

 

Shade suddenly realized that Sylvan’s fingers had been rather busy while he had still been asleep, having unbuttoned his shirt and parted the fabric. “Syl…”

 

“Don’t speak… Just let me.” Sylvan was hungry for more. He had wanted Shade for years and was tired of keeping back. “I want to do this.” He rolled Shade onto his back and then straddled his love’s waist. Reaching for Shade’s mind again, he melted their thoughts together.

 

Shade closed his eyes. He had been unprepared for the telepathic contact. “Syl, I…” Having Sylvan’s mind inside his and feeling the soft fingertips slide down his chest was too much and he groaned loudly. Sylvan chuckled, enjoying making Shade squirm. Shade had done so much for him, had always supported him, and Sylvan wanted to show Shade just how much he loved him. Letting his fingers slide lower, he caressed Shade’s abdomen and then set to work on unfastening the leggings. Shade’s eyes opened and stared at Sylvan in surprise. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I am.” Why else would he doing it? He finally managed to undo the fastenings and freed the hardening flesh. He kept a close eye on Shade to gauge his love’s reaction to his touches. Shade looked pleased in spite of the shock that still showed in the blue eyes. “Do you want to touch me too?”

 

“Yes…” Shade reached for his lover. His fingers quickly did away with his love’s leggings and he slid his fingers along Sylvan’s hardening member. “Kiss me…” he whispered and raised his head to get closer to Sylvan’s lips. Sylvan indulged his love and kissed him. Shade’s pupils had dilated and the young man moaned pitifully when Sylvan started to stroke his hard flesh. Shade didn’t want to stay behind and ran his fingers up and down Sylvan’s member as well. “Oh, yes…” Shade moaned. Not thinking his next move through, he hooked an arm behind Sylvan’s neck so he could keep him close.

 

Sylvan flinched. Shade’s hand was resting against the bandage and pressing into the healing skin beneath it. “Move your hand,” he whispered urgently.

 

Shade’s eyes widened as he realized where he had put his hand and he immediately lowered it to wrap around Sylvan’s waist instead. “Better,” Sylvan whispered, reassuring Shade that they could continue. They kissed again and Shade maintained eye contact with Sylvan. They stroked simultaneously and reached their climax together. A bright, red light exploded in their minds and it made Sylvan collapse on top of his love. Rubbing his cheek against Shade’s chest, he smiled happily. “I knew there was something more we could do besides kissing.”

 

Shade laughed and held Sylvan close. “Oh, there are other things as well.” But they had time to get there and there was no reason to rush.

 

TBC

 

Part 10

 

One week later, Elrond judged it time for Sylvan and Shade to move into their new apartment. He had checked Sylvan’s throat and wrists that morning and had found that the young man could finally do without any bandages. The skin had healed, Sylvan had gained one or two pounds of body weight, and looked overall much healthier, much to Shade’s contentment.

 

“Are you serious? We’re going to live *here*?” Shade found it hard to believe. Holding Sylvan’s hand, he made his way into the living room. Only a moment ago they had looked at the spacious bedroom, bathroom, and the large balcony that made up their suite. All of the rooms were furnished luxuriously and the lit candles and blazing fireplace gave the rooms a warm and welcoming air.

 

Elrond smiled and nodded. “Yes, you are going to live here. This is your new home.” Melpomaen stood next to him and squeezed his fingers. During the last week, the two of them had spent every spare minute together. “I surmise your new rooms please you?”

 

“Oh yes, they do!” Excited, Sylvan shuffled his feet and pulled Shade close. “These rooms are so nice!” Turning about to face Elrond, he smiled gratefully at the half-Elf. “Thank you! We’ll find a way to repay you for your kindness!”

 

“There is no need to do that. It has been a pleasure to help you.” Melpomaen moved closer to him and Elrond placed a hand on the younger Elf’s back. “Your happiness is payment enough.”

 

“Shade, we’ve got a home now!” Sylvan had a tight hold on his love and twirled him about. He was so happy that he felt about to burst.

 

“We should probably leave them alone now,” Melpomaen whispered into Elrond’s ear. “They might want to have a private celebration.”

 

Elrond grinned at Melpomaen’s hint. Sometimes he wondered if only a week had passed since they had taken that evening stroll. After that, Melpomaen had become more approachable and even welcomed his touches. Not that he took advantage of that. All Elrond had done so far was touch Melpomaen casually. “You are probably right, Mel.” Leaving Shade and Sylvan behind, the two Elves stepped into the corridor. “I am glad we were able to do this for them, especially after the dreadful things that had happened to them.”

 

“I am glad that Sylvan bounced back.” Melpomaen blushed and glanced at their entwined fingers. He was aware of the fact that Elrond was closing the distance between them and the pace the half-Elf was setting was acceptable to Melpomaen, who still felt shy.

 

Elrond arched an eyebrow at Melpomaen’s thoughtful look. “Am I moving too fast?”

 

Melpomaen shook his head. “No, you are not. I just need to become used to this.” It had become inevitable that they would become more than friends eventually, but he felt it was important that they took their time arriving there. Melpomaen was an Elf who wanted to mate for life and took such a decision seriously. “I like this… I like you,” he clarified. “But I need things to go slow.”

 

“I understand,” Elrond replied softly. “We have time.”

 

~~~

 

“Oh, I love this!” Sylvan had pulled Shade on top of him, claiming that they should test the stability of their new bed. “And I love you.”

 

Shade smiled at his love and let his fingers slide down Sylvan’s throat. He no longer had to worry about accidentally hurting his lover. Although the skin where the collar had been was still a bit sensitive, he could touch Sylvan there without causing him discomfort. “I love seeing you like this...so free and unconcerned.” It had been different once and he flashbacked to the time when Sylvan had been imprisoned in the inn’s attic.

 

“Don’t do that,” Sylvan whispered and rubbed his brow against Shade’s. “We no longer live there. We left the past behind.” Suddenly, he grew shy and peeked nervously at Shade. “Shade, there’s something I want us to do.”

 

Shade feared he had a pretty good idea of what that was. “Syl, I’m not sure I’m ready to do that yet.”

 

“I want to make love to you…” Sylvan’s fingers glided into Shade’s long, dark hair and ended up cupping his love’s neck. “But if you need more time, I’ll wait for you.” Without Shade knowing about it, Sylvan had talked to Elrohir, getting all the information he needed on making love. The half-Elf had even provided him with a vial filled with oil, which they should use. “Please make love to me?”

 

Shade chuckled. “You don’t know what you want, do you? One moment, you tell me that you’re willing to wait and the next, you want to have sex.” He knew he was going to give in though. He loved Sylvan too much to deny him.

 

“I want you,” Sylvan whispered and brushed Shade’s lips with his. “I want to know you that way.”

 

Shade swallowed hard. It was going to happen then. “How do you want to do this?”

 

Sylvan smiled and caressed Shade’s face. He had never thought that his love would go shy on him. Shade had always been the strong one, at least to Sylvan, and to see him so insecure was a surprise. “I want you to take me.”

 

The dark haired youth watched Sylvan nervously. As far as he was concerned, his love’s request placed a great responsibility on his shoulders. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

“I know that…and I’m glad because of it. I always wanted our first time to be together. Don’t worry, Shade. You won’t hurt me. You’ll make love to me. It’s okay to be nervous…I am.”

 

Sylvan’s words reassured Shade a bit, but he remained nervous nonetheless. “I want to please you.”

 

“I know you do…” Sylvan kissed Shade and started removing his love’s clothes. “And now we should stop talking and start touching.”

 

~~~

 

Sylvan had curled himself around Shade in the afterglow of their lovemaking. In spite of Shade’s nervousness, the dark-haired youth had carried them to an orgasmic high during which their minds had melded together. For a split second they had exchanged different perspective of their lovemaking. When they had finally calmed down, Shade had showered his face with kisses and told him over and over again how much he loved him.

 

Stroking Shade’s raven hair, Sylvan tucked his love’s head beneath his chin. He drew in a deep breath and smiled happily. That day had been a very special day in more ways than one. He had been allowed to leave the healing wing and Elrond had officially declared him healed. They had moved into their new home and had celebrated by making love for the first time. “I’ll treasure this day forever,” he whispered, even though Shade couldn’t hear him. “I’ll never forget the things that happened today. Thank you for giving me this.” In his sleep, Shade’s head moved against his shoulder as if his lover was nodding. “I love you, Shade,” Sylvan whispered. “And I’ll never let you go.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor and Glorfindel were strolling through the rose gardens when they came upon Elrond and Melpomaen. The Chief Advisor instantly noticed that the two were holding hands and he elbowed Glorfindel to draw his lover’s attention.

 

“Ouch! Why did you do that?” Glorfindel rubbed his sore side and glanced at Erestor in annoyance. Erestor tilted his head and he followed the direction the dark-haired Elf was looking in. “Oh...that is why.”

 

“Do not make such noise! We do not want to disturb them!” Erestor pulled Glorfindel behind him so that they were hidden behind the gazebo. They still had a good view of Elrond and Melpomaen though. “I bet they are about to kiss for the first time!”

 

“And you want to watch?” Glorfindel shook his head. Every day he discovered something new about his lover.

 

“Of course I want to watch! I need to know if they fit together that way!” Erestor brushed some stray strands away from his face. It was beyond him why Glorfindel always had to undo his braids and mess it up. “Look!”

 

Elrond and Melpomaen had sat down on a bench and were gazing at each other. Then Elrond leaned in closer as he cupped Melpomaen’s cheek in the palm of his hand and kissed him.

 

“Yes!” Erestor found it hard to remain in one place and moved about excitedly. “I knew they would work out!”

 

Glorfindel smiled, wrapped an arm around Erestor and pulled him close. “Enough meddling now. Leave them be.”

 

Erestor turned in the embrace. “Are you feeling neglected, my dear?” Glorfindel nodded and Erestor grinned. “Let us find a way then to ‘entertain’ you, my love.” Erestor pulled Glorfindel along and the warrior followed his lover willingly.

 

Part 11

Epilogue

 

“Good morning, love,” Elrond whispered into Melpomaen’s ear. “Are you hungry? They already delivered breakfast.” Elrond couldn’t have enough of looking at his sleeping Mel. The brown hair was tousled, the red lips bruised from kissing, and the expression in the hazel eyes was sated. Yes, the other night had been a good one.

 

Melpomaen reached for the half-Elf and pulled Elrond on top of him. Pulling Elrond’s face closer to his, he locked their lips in a sensual kiss. “Good morning to you too,” he mumbled sleepily. At times like these it was hard to remember how awkward and shy he had acted when they had started their courtship. They had been lovers for ten years now and each year he fell deeper in love with the half-Elf. “And yes, I am hungry, but the food can wait.”

 

Elrond arched an eyebrow. “If you are not hungry for food, then you must be hungry for something else.”

 

“Someone else…you, of course.” Melpomaen moved about until Elrond could nestle himself between his parted legs. “You promised me something last night.”

 

“Ah yes I did, did I not?” The other night they had made love, but Elrond had reached his climax before Melpomaen had and had promised his love that he would make up for his bad timing in the morning. “Now?” he asked cheekily.

 

“We are in bed…we are warm…we are in the mood for it… Yes, now seems like a good time.” Melpomaen reached lower and curled his fingers around Elrond’s hard flesh. “I want you…” he whispered huskily.

 

Elrond carefully entered his lover and rested his hands on the mattress at either side of Melpomaen’s head. The brown hair was fanned across the pillow and his lover’s naked skin glistened seductively. Elrond’s tongue dragged once more down Melpomaen’s chest before he peeked cheekily at his lover.

 

“What are you thinking of?” Melpomaen frowned. “And why are you not moving?” Being connected so intimately felt incredible, but he would prefer for his lover to start moving.

 

“I am remembering our first time together,” Elrond answered and licked round Melpomaen’s pert nipple. “You were so innocent back then.”

 

“You corrupted me,” Melpomaen muttered and raised his hips, trying to create some sort of friction between them. “You were my first.”

 

“I tried being careful. You seemed so fragile. I was afraid I was going to hurt you when I thrust that first time.” Grinning wickedly, he thrust, aiming for his target, which he easily brushed and sent Melpomaen into a spiral of ecstasy.

 

“Oh….” Melpomaen groaned and arched his back, urging Elrond to take him deeper. “Just like that…” He lost himself in the sensations for a moment, but then he frowned. Why was Elrond smiling so silly?

 

“I love you,” Elrond quickly assured his lover. “I was just remembering the expression on your face when you climaxed that first time. I will never forget the way you looked.”

 

Melpomaen started to blush. “Must you bring this up now? While we are making love?”

 

Elrond set a slow rhythm that was pleasing to them both. He brushed brown strands away from Melpomaen’s face and then fingered the pointy tip of his lover’s right ear. “You had no idea that such pleasure existed, did you?”

 

Frustrated that Elrond was bent on discussing this now, Melpomaen hissed, “I already told you that you were my first…and I was too shy to touch myself that way.” Melpomaen’s frown deepened as Elrond stopped moving once more. “What are you remembering this time?”

 

“You were so enticing… The way you trembled beneath me and looked at me with such big eyes…” Elrond’s voice and look became distant.

 

“I have had enough of this!” Melpomaen had changed over the years and gone was the shy, insecure young Elf who would never have taken the initiative. “If you will not move, I will!”

 

Before Elrond had realized his lover’s intention, he found himself flipped onto his back with Melpomaen on top of him. The dark-haired Elf looked smug and Elrond sighed, appreciating the reversal. He loved the moments when Melpomaen took charge of their lovemaking. In the beginning, Elrond had always been in charge since Melpomaen had felt too shy to do so, but that had changed lately.

 

Melpomaen slid his fingers into Elrond’s mane and grabbed a handful of his lover’s hair. He placed his other hand against Elrond’s abdomen and then started to ride the half-Elf.

 

Elrond stared at Melpomaen, enraptured. This wilder side to his lover’s character had showed itself only recently and it thrilled Elrond to see Melpomaen take himself that way. He placed his hands on Melpomaen’s buttocks and assisted his lover as he shifted on top of him. “I am close,” he whispered.

 

“So am I…” Melpomaen was going to make sure they climaxed together. The moment he was about to reach orgasm, he made Elrond come by tightening his inner muscle around his lover’s member. They cried out as Melpomaen threw back his head in victory.

 

Sliding his hands up Melpomaen’s back, Elrond pulled the younger Elf close and grinned at his lover’s smug expression. “That was good. I like it when you take charge.”

 

“I am no longer that innocent Elf you kissed in the rose gardens that night, am I?”

 

“I like you even better this way,” Elrond admitted and pressed a kiss onto Melpomaen’s lips. Recuperating from their mating, Elrond’s thoughts started to drift.

 

“What are you thinking of?” Melpomaen made himself more comfortable. He lay down on his side and rested his head on Elrond’s chest. The half-Elf wrapped him up in an embrace and Melpomaen sighed contentedly.

 

“I am thinking of Sylvan and Shade.” Elrond pressed a kiss onto the dark hair and relished having his lover so close. “I am still not sure they made the right decision.”

 

“They will return shortly and Glorfindel is accompanying them just to make sure that they are safe. You do not have to worry.” Melpomaen raised his head and looked into Elrond’s troubled eyes. “You did the right thing by letting them go.”

 

“I know I did…” Elrond sighed. “But that does not mean I will not worry.”

 

~~~

 

“Are you sure? It’s not too late to change your mind.” Shade worried about his lover.

 

“I’m sure. I need to do this.” Sylvan dismounted and handed his horse’s reins to Glorfindel, who had agreed to wait outside since this visit would only take a few minutes.

 

Glorfindel took the reins, but remained quiet. He was only there as an observer and, if necessary, to take Sylvan out of trouble, but he didn’t think that would be necessary. During the ten years that Sylvan *and* Shade had lived in Imladris, they had changed. They had become adults and Glorfindel wasn’t even sure the villagers would recognize the two. Shade had become an able warrior who Glorfindel had trained himself and Sylvan had turned out to be a talented healer. Sylvan’s special mental gifts had often helped him while treating a patient. “I will wait here then, but only as long as there is no sign of trouble.”

 

“I can take care of any problems that might arise,” Shade said and curled his hand around the hilt of his sword. Glorfindel had gifted it to him once he had possessed the weapons’ skill that Glorfindel had found necessary to wield it.

 

“Just be careful,” Glorfindel cautioned Shade. “You never know what can happen in there.” ‘In there’ being the inn where Sylvan had been a prisoner for years.

 

Sylvan was dressed in luxurious robes of blue lined with silver and pulled his black traveling cloak tighter around his frame. Shade didn’t agree with him. He knew that. Shade thought it was folly to come back there, but he needed to do this in order to get some closure. “I’m going inside.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Shade followed Sylvan into the inn with his hand still resting on the hilt. He pulled up the hood of his traveling cloak first. He had no desire to be recognized. He doubted they would recognize Sylvan since his lover had matured and changed. It was hard, maybe even impossible, to still see the features of the boy he had once been.

 

Sylvan stepped into the main room and looked about. Not much had changed. He walked toward the counter. So far, there was no sign of his father. The man behind the counter greeted him and Sylvan ordered tea for Shade and himself.

 

“I don’t like it in here.” There was a lot of smoke in the room coming from the fireplace and the pipes the guests were smoking. When he had still been working at the inn, the smoke hadn’t bothered Shade, but he had become used to clean air in and outside of the house.

 

Sylvan paid for the tea and then asked, “The last time I was here, there was someone else tending the counter. His name was Mervick, I believe.”

 

“That must have been several years ago,” the other man replied. “Mervick died a few years ago.”

 

Even though his father had mistreated him, it still pained Sylvan to learn that he was dead. Mervick *had* been a loving father once before his son’s gift had shown. “How did he die?”

 

“He got ill. He developed a fever and was coughing up blood. He died rather quickly.” The man busied himself cleaning up the counter.

 

“Thank you for the information.” Sylvan placed another coin on the counter and gestured for Shade to follow him outside.

 

“Hey, you forgot to drink your tea,” the man called out.

 

Sylvan ignored it. He closed the inn’s door behind him and reached for Shade, who drew him into his arms. “He’s dead.”

 

Glorfindel heard even from a distance, but didn’t become involved. Sylvan had wanted closure and now he had it. He had finally found out what had happened to his father.

 

“Maybe this is for the best,” Sylvan said after a moment’s thought. “I wouldn’t have known what to say to him had I found him here today.” He drew in a deep breath and stayed in the embrace a little longer.

 

“Are you ready to go home now and stay there?” Shade asked. Imladris had become home to him and he hoped to Sylvan as well. Sylvan raised his head and looked at him lovingly. “I mean it. I want to go to Imladris and stay there. No more trips.”

 

“I want that too.” Sylvan brushed Shade’s face with his fingertips and nodded once. “Let us go home then.”

 

Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth and waited for Sylvan and Shade to mount their horses as well. As he rode behind them, he realized how well the two men had done. They had made themselves a home in Imladris, had learned Sindarin, and were loved and respected. Yes, Imladris had become their home in every sense of the word.

 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder one last time and recalled the way they had smuggled Sylvan out of the inn. That had happened over ten years ago, but it seemed like yesterday. Turning his head, he watched Sylvan and Shade and, like them, wanted to return to Imladris as quickly as possible, knowing his lover was already waiting for him.

 

Sylvan steered his horse closer to Shade’s and reached for his lover’s hand. Squeezing Shade’s fingers, he made eye contact and whispered, “I love you.”

 

Shade replied, “Forever.”

 

The end


End file.
